Here She Comes
by KiTtY cOpY cAt
Summary: When Ron finds out of his best friends new romance, his heart gets broken in two.. that is until the new girl at Hogwarts comes into his life!;) RW-OC romance and a lil H-H and GW-OC romances as well! Please R&R and enjoy! FINISHED!
1. The Day For Unwanted Letters

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and friends. Their all JK Rowling's. But my characters belong to me!! (They come in later chapters:P)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hey Ron!  
  
How are you? Hope your holidays are great! Mine are. I'm staying at Hermione's place. I can't believe it took me so long to relise how great she really is. Yeah, that's right, me and Hermione, (since last year) are boyfriend and girlfriend. Hope you cool with all this, I mean I know how you felt about her. Well, I better go, Hermione needs me! See yah at school.  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Hermione sends her love.  
  
Ron reread over the letter he had received from his 'supposedly' best friend, Harry Potter. How could he do this to him? Harry knew how he felt about Hermione, but yet he goes behind his back and takes his girl.  
  
Ron's fists starting shaking with extreme anger. He then snapped. He scrunched up the letter and threw it across to the other side of the room, making sure it was out of clear view.  
  
Ron glared at the spot where the letter had landed, then turned he glance towards he bedside table. On it was a picture of him, Harry and Hermione when they were in their first year, all smiling, all happy and all without a care in the world.  
  
Ron grabbed the picture and was ready to smash when..  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!"  
  
His mother's screeching voice filled the air and took Ron's mind of smashing the picture.  
  
He placed it in its original spot and left his room.  
  
He walked slowly down the stairs, not wanting to face his family all happy as usual. Ron entered the kitchen to see his family their happy usual selves.  
  
"Good morning dear. Sit down, time to have some breakfast. You look awful," his mother said watching Ron's every move.  
  
"I'm fine Mum; can you please just stop staring at me?" Ron snapped at her.  
  
All noise had left the kitchen. The whole Weasley family's eyes were on Ron. Ron never snapped at his mother like that, let alone anyone in his family.  
  
"Well, if that's the way you feel about it I won't bother caring about you," His mother answered, piling up his plate with food.  
  
Ron looked around at the others. His narrowed his eyebrows and they all returned to their breakfast.  
  
'Can't a guy get any privacy in this place?' Ron asked himself.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After breakfast, Ron went back up to his room and stared at the ceiling, the letter still fresh on his mind.  
  
'Maybe what I need is sleep,' Ron thought as his eyelids drooped until they were fully shut.  
  
"Knock knock!" came a voice from behind his door.  
  
Ron's eyelids shot straight open. With a grumble, Ron sat upright to come face to face with his little sister, Ginny. She was smiling broadly with something clenched in her fist.  
  
"Good morning! Did you have a good SECOND sleep?" Ginny asked smirking. Lately, Ginny had become obsessed with annoying Ron, and frankly, Ron found it was the most annoying thing to wake up to each morning.  
  
"Piss off Gin. Unless you woke me for a darn good reason, just get out before I throw you out!" Ron yelled. Ginny looked a little offended.  
  
"I just came to give you this. That a crime?" Ginny screamed, threw the letter at Ron and ran out of his room, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Ron picked up the letter Ginny had bought to him. It was with out a doubt his Hogwarts letter. He tore it open and took quick glances at the prices of each book. Why did his mother bother? His schooling wasn't all that important. Maybe he could drop out, that way he wouldn't have to face Harry and Hermione ever again.  
  
There was another knock at the door but this time it wasn't Ginny, it was his mum and she wasn't looking to happy either.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Why did you yell at your sister like that? All." she started, but Ron wasn't in the mood for getting told off.  
  
"Mum I was trying to get some sleep and she bragged in here acting all smug like! All I want is to be left alone!" Ron yelled standing up from his bed.  
  
His mother looked him in the eyes and said, "What's gotten into you? You were always so sweet and caring and know all that's gone. Ron, what's changed you?"  
  
Ron turned away from her eyes. He couldn't tell her, she wouldn't understand, no-one would. He looked back at her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"You don't understand. Nor will anyone else," Ron said wiping away the tears.  
  
His mother's face looked deeply concerned and hurt but all the same she said, "Well, when you ready, you know where I am"  
  
She headed towards the door and turned and said, "I'm going into Diagon Ally with Ginny if you care to join us. Might do you some good."  
  
Ron did something he hadn't done all day, he smiled.  
  
"I'd love to mum," Ron said.  
  
She returned the smile.  
  
"Be ready in 10 minutes," she said and then she turned towards the door again and left.  
  
'Let's hope Harry and Hermione aren't there' Ron thought and followed his mum downstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed!! (It sucks in my opinion) Please read and review!! 


	2. The Unforgetable Diagon Ally Trip

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and friends. Their all JK Rowling's. But my characters belong to me!! (They appear a little in this chapter:P Well ok ONE does!) *~*~*~*  
  
As Ron headed down into the kitchen, he still couldn't get Harry and Hermione off his mind. He couldn't face them ever again; know knowing they were going out. Ron shock the thought from his mind and thought of trying to have a good day in Diagon Ally.  
  
He entered the kitchen and his mum and sister were both standing there waiting from him.  
  
"Come on Ron dear! We want to get there before crowds of other families get there!" His mother said, ushering him to hurry up.  
  
Ron put on his cloak and looked at his mum with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"What's that grin for?" Ginny asked taking some Floo Powder in her hands.  
  
"Just thinking," Ron said looking into the fireplace.  
  
Ginny gave him a weird look and stepped into the fireplace and yelled, "Diagon Ally!" And with that, Ginny was gone.  
  
"Ok, your turn dear," His mum said gesturing him into the fireplace.  
  
"Yeah whatever," Ron mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. Still getting called 'dear' by his mother was very embarrassing.  
  
Ron stepped in the fireplace and yelled, "Diagon Ally!"  
  
And he was off.  
  
Round and round Ron went until he landed with a "THUMP!" on the floor of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
'Ouch! Bloody floor. Who invented stones to be hard anyway?' Ron thought to himself as he brushed the dust of his cloak.  
  
"Nice look Ron," Ginny said between giggles.  
  
Ron gave her an evil glare and she stopped with a worried look on her face. Just at that moment, their mother appeared at their sides.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there! Let's get going!" Their mum said laughing at her youngest children.  
  
They all cleaned themselves up and headed out on the streets of Diagon Ally. While walking, Ron couldn't stop checking every turn, just incase Harry and Hermione appeared. While passing the Qudditch store, Ron saw the latest model of brooms. Ron's heart sank lower. He couldn't even get a decent broom.  
  
'This is what you get for being poor,' Ron said to himself.  
  
"Ron will you keep up and stop gawping around every corner we pass!" yelled his mother.  
  
Ron snapped out of his trance and looked at his mother's face. He grinned that stupid grin of his, which made his mum lose her temper.  
  
"Ok let's make this quicker. Ginny you go and get all the quills and ink and Ron could you get the books and stop gawping at everything?" Their mother asked sweetly.  
  
They both nodded in agreement.  
  
"Excellent! Here's your money, and please be quick. Meet me back in the Leaky Cauldron by 12. You two got all that?" she asked rather quickly.  
  
Ginny and Ron just nodded like they new what they were doing. They both took the money of their mother and they set of in either direction. Ron walked down the street, still checking every corner. As Ron walked further, Flourish and Blotts came clearer into view.  
  
'Let's hope Hermione isn't shopping for books,' Ron thought to himself, with his fingers crossed in his pockets.  
  
Looking at the ground, Ron didn't notice the person he was about to run into. All of a sudden, Ron knocked into someone and both they and Ron fell to the ground.  
  
"Gees, I'm really sorry. Today just isn't my day," apologized Ron, gathering up some of the person's things.  
  
"That's fine. I shouldn't have been looking at my watch," said a unfamiliar female voice.  
  
Both her and Ron looked up and looked into each other's eyes and smiled.  
  
The person Ron had run into was an extremely pretty girl. She had light blonde layered hair with crystal blue eyes. She had on a white mini skirt with a red t-shirt with a pink love heart on it, with red sneakers. (A.N. Hey! I reckon wearing sneakers with a skirt is cute! Sorry for that author's note).  
  
'Shit! She's hot!' Ron thought instantly.  
  
'He's kinda cute,' the girl thought.  
  
"I'm R-R-Ron Weasley," Ron said helping offering her his hand.  
  
"Well, thank you Ron," she said taking his hand, "I'm Emily Avalon."  
  
They both stood there, still staring at each other, unaware that they were blocking people's way. Ron was first to brake the eye contact by noticing the name of one of Emily's books. It was 'The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)'.  
  
"Are you a new student attending Hogwarts?" Ron asked, his voice rising.  
  
Emily giggled and said, "Yeah I am. Guess I'll see yah round, Ron Weasley."  
  
She took the books from Ron and set of down the road. With one last look at Ron, she turned the corner and she was gone.  
  
Ron grinned stupidly to himself and set off into Flourish and Blotts, half skipping half walking.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
With 5 minutes left, Ron set off in a run down the street; with Emily know on his mind.  
  
'Man! She was so hot and really sweet,' Ron thought as he nearly missed someone else.  
  
Ron ran into the Leaky Cauldron to see both his mother and sister there.  
  
"Just in time, Naught Naughty," Ginny said shaking her finger at him.  
  
"Ha-ha, you're so funny Gin," Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I know. It's a natural talent for me. Don't make me blush Ron," Ginny said fanning herself with her hand.  
  
"That's enough you two. Come on, let's get all this stuff home," their mum said standing up from her stool.  
  
They each took some bags and things and set off home. Ron still couldn't stop thinking about Emily. Know, no-one would have ever known he was upset this morning.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
There's the 2nd chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Oh and Lauren, your ideas are still coming:P Please R&R!! 


	3. The Evil Stepmother and Getting ready

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and friends. Their all JK Rowling's. But my characters belong to me!! (They appear at the very start of this chapter! Sorry if I'm annoying people:P)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Emily walked down Diagon Ally, thinking about the little 'incident' she had had with Ron.  
  
'Who knew red heads could be so cute!' Emily thought with a giggle.  
  
"Yo! Em!" yelled out a voice.  
  
Emily turned and saw her little brother running up to her with his hands full of interesting things. He had short brown hair with green eyes. Most people called him small, but Emily called him average height. He was rather skinny too.  
  
"Heya Paul! Couldn't help yourself could yah?" Emily asked looking at his hands.  
  
Paul blushed and said, "Well, what do you think? This place is new for me; I gotta get a little bit of everything".  
  
Emily laughed.  
  
"Come on, we don't want to be late. You know what mum's like," Emily said pulling him by his arm.  
  
Emily and Paul ran down Diagon Ally with their arms full of books and other bits and pieces. They finally reached the place they were supposed to meet back at, The Leaky Cauldron, and walked back out on the streets of London.  
  
"Emily! Paul!"  
  
They both turned and saw their maid, Lucy. With her long brown hair in her usual bun and bright brown eyes, Emily and Paul could pick her out of a crowd. There also was the reason that she was still wearing her maid uniform.  
  
"Emily! Paul! Your mother's parked down this way!" Lucy called.  
  
Both Emily and Paul gulped. When they were late their mother always punished them. It wasn't their real mother. Their real parents died when they both were really young. So when this lady needed kids to get a certain job she wanted, Emily and Paul were the unlucky kids to get chosen.  
  
Emily and Paul followed Lucy until they saw their mother's bright red car. She loved the colour red. And there she was their stepmother Amanda Avalon. With her golden blonde hair blowing in the wind and those dark evil eyes watching them, she was the perfect evil stepmother.  
  
"You two are late. What time did I tell you to be here?" Amanda asked in her usual witchy type voice.  
  
"Twelve on the dot," Paul said proudly.  
  
"Exactly! And what time is it know?" she asked again.  
  
"Five minutes past twelve," Emily said trying to keep her voice from shaking.  
  
"Right again! You're late! You two know what happens when you're late!" Amanda yelled in a screechy voice.  
  
Emily and Paul exchanged scared looks. They knew exactly what happens. They'd get a beating by their father.  
  
"Know get in with this junk!" Amanda ordered.  
  
They did what they were told and hoped in the back of the car. Then all five of them were off on their way back to their mother's mansion.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY! TIME TO GET UP!"  
  
'Bugga shit! It's time to go back to Hogwarts!' Ron thought as he sat bolt upright.  
  
Ron quickly grabbed his hot water bottle and stuffed in under his pillow.  
  
'Please give me an instant temperature' Ron pleaded to himself.  
  
Just then his mum came in, in a towering rage.  
  
"I thought I told you to get up!" she roared at him.  
  
"I know that. But it's my fever. I'm burning up mother," Ron said in between small breathes.  
  
"Sit up!" his mother ordered.  
  
"That's one thing I can't do," Ron said placing his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Sit up know or I'll make you!" she ordered again.  
  
Ron sat up in his best acting. He sat upright and acted like it was killing him.  
  
"Please hurry mother. It's killing me to do this," Ron said acting in pain.  
  
His mum picked up his pillow and found his water bottle.  
  
"I'm not that stupid no matter what you think Ronald Weasley," she said in her calmest voice.  
  
Ron's face fell.  
  
'I knew I should have tried the broken arm!' Ron said to himself.  
  
"Ok Ron, get up unless you want me dressing you again," she yelled.  
  
Ron quickly got out of bed and grabbed some clothes.  
  
"Can you leave? I'm not changing with you here," Ron said disgusted.  
  
His mum left the room to get changed.  
  
"And don't take your time!" she yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and started getting dressed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ok there's the next chapter for yah's. Hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! 


	4. The Interesting Train Trip

Disclaimer: Don't own characters! They belong to J.K Rowling! Except Emily and Paul, yeah and anyone else that doesn't belong there :P  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After putting on his brown cargo pants and black t-shirt, Ron headed into the bathroom.  
  
'For once, no-one's in here!' Ron said to himself and locked the door.  
  
Ron grabbed the gel from the cabinet and spiked up his hair. He took one look in the mirror and said, "Emily's sure to notice me!"  
  
Ron unlocked the door and almost ran into Ginny. She had that 'I know something you don't know' look on her face.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Is Emily your girlfriend or something?" Ginny asked smirking.  
  
Ron's eyebrows narrowed.  
  
"How do you know about Emily? And no she isn't my girlfriend." Ron said, trying to stay calm.  
  
"'Emily's sure to notice me!' Trying to get her attention or something?" Ginny asked her smirk widening.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NO!" Ron yelled.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom.  
  
Ron took his bad mood downstairs. Why would she think Emily was his girlfriend? He barely knew her except that she was extremely hot. Ron clenched his fists and shoved them in his pockets.  
  
'She'll pay for that!' Ron thought.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the whole Weasley family were packed up and ready to leave. They packed their trunks into five taxis and they were on their way to Kings cross Station. Looking out the window made Ron start thinking about what he was going to say when he saw Harry and Hermione. He couldn't dodge them forever, and unfortunately, today happen to be the day he was going to face them.  
  
After a ten minute drive, the Weasleys arrived at Kings cross Station. They unpacked the taxis and headed to platforms, nine and ten. Once there, it was time to hope on the platform.  
  
"Alright, Fred, George, you first," their mum said giving them both a kiss goodbye.  
  
Fred and George ran between platforms nine and ten and disappeared into the wall.  
  
"Ginny, your turn," she said and kissed Ginny goodbye as well.  
  
"That looks simple enough,"  
  
Ron turned around and saw Emily and her brother Paul behind him.  
  
"Hey! D-Do you guys need help getting on?" Ron asked his ears turning pink.  
  
Emily giggled and said, "I think an explanation will do just fine"  
  
Ron's ears turned pinker. Why? Why? Why?!  
  
"Well, just ran towards between platforms nine and ten," Ron said trying to hide his blushing.  
  
Emily smiled at him and said, "Thank you Ronald. Come on Paul!"  
  
Emily and Paul ran towards the platforms and within a second they were gone.  
  
'She's gotten hotter!' Ron thought blushing furiously.  
  
"RON! HURRY UP! YOU'LL BE LATE!" his mum screamed.  
  
Ron snapped out of his trace and ran towards the platforms. He shut his eyes and when he opened them he was on platform nine and three quarters. With a sigh of relief, Ron headed of to find a free compartment.  
  
When Ron hopped on the train, there wasn't any spare compartment. But then he heard someone call out his name.  
  
"Ron! Over here Ron!"  
  
Ron knew that voice. It sounded like that voice he had grown to love. That bossy voice, the speed of how she yelled out his name. It was none other than is friend, Hermione Granger.  
  
Ron turned and saw her face. He saw face that broke his heart. She still had the same bushy brown hair and brown eyes. The only thing that was difference was she wasn't holding any books.  
  
'That bloody cow! If she only knew how much pain she caused she wouldn't dare call my name!' Ron thought, fists clenched and eyebrows narrowed.  
  
Ron walked over as slow as he could go. When he finally reached Hermione, she gave him a huge hug, which Ron quickly broke apart from.  
  
"What's wrong Ron? You're acting strangely?" Hermione asked, sounding very concerned.  
  
'Your concerned know?! Fucking bitch! She's the reason of this!' Ron thought his anger rising.  
  
"Nothings wrong! I'm looking for someone!" Ron snapped at her.  
  
Hermione looked really hurt and said, "Who you looking for? Harry's right here you dumbass!"  
  
Ron's eyes almost popped out of his head. Harry? Here? Know? He couldn't face him, well, not without resisting punching him anyway.  
  
Hermione pulled Ron inside the compartment and there he was.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
"Hey Ron! I've missed you!" Harry said standing up to greet his friend.  
  
Ron just glared at him.  
  
'He's acting as though nothing's changed. But he's wrong EVERYTHING has changed' Ron thought.  
  
"How can you stand there acting as though nothings happened? Harry, we aren't best buds anymore! We're anything BUT that! I can't stand being in the same room as you let alone being your friend!" Ron roared full on at Harry.  
  
Harry just stood there, lost for words.  
  
"Got nothing to say?! I Thought so. You wait till you think its right it turn your friend's life into pieces! Well guess what Harry! No friend of mine stabs someone in the back! So I guess this is the end of are friendship Harry!" Ron yelled and stormed out of the compartment.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Emily and Paul couldn't believe their eyes. They were finally going to Hogwarts! After moths of waiting, they were finally going!  
  
"Well, this is it Paul! Let's get going!" Emily said and took her brother by the hand and hopped on the train.  
  
Once on the train, Emily suddenly let go of Paul's hand. Paul looked at Emily with a confused look.  
  
"Why'd yah let go for?" Paul asked stupidly.  
  
"Paul, it's time to let go. You've gotta make new friends know. I can't be there for you all the time now. I know you can do it! Well see yah round Paul! Good Luck!" Emily said and with that, she was off finding a compartment.  
  
Paul stood there, took one big gulp and set off to find a compartment. Most of the compartments were full, with one seat left.  
  
'No way! I'm not going into a compartment full of strangers. But it looks like my only choice,' Paul thought looking round.  
  
Paul then passed a compartment full of boys his age, with one seat left!  
  
'Yes! Emily was right! I can do this!' Paul said to himself, his heart beat rising.  
  
Paul knocked and entered. The whole compartment stopped talking and looked at Paul with disgusted.  
  
"Hey! I'm Paul. Paul Avalon. I'm new. Oh, Can I sit here?" Paul said rather fast.  
  
They all just stared at him like a piece of unwanted rubbish.  
  
"Why would we want to be friends with you?" one of the boys asked.  
  
Paul just stood there. Paul hated fighting. Every time someone yelled at him, he went quiet and started to shake. That's why most people picked on him, being a little bit short and a chicken.  
  
"Well? Got anything to say shorty?" said the same one that spoke before.  
  
Paul started shaking uncontrollably. What was he supposed to say? There wasn't anything good about him!  
  
"Get the fuck out! We don't want you!" the kid yelled and pushed Paul the compartment and onto the floor.  
  
The kid and his gang started howling with laughter. Paul couldn't fight it. He sat on the floor, with tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Hey look! He's crying! What a wimp!" one of the guys said between laughs.  
  
"Leave him alone Michael!"  
  
Paul turned and saw a beautiful red haired girl standing next to him.  
  
"Hey there Gin. What'd yah say?" said the boy who pushed him.  
  
"I told you to leave him alone! He's trying to make friends and what do you do? Push him out on the floor! What kind of person are you?" Ginny yelled at him, "Let's see how you like it!"  
  
And then Ginny pushed Michael onto the floor.  
  
Michael quickly got up and said, "You'll pay for that Ginny! No kisses for a week!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's it? I was starting to worry until you told me," Ginny said and helped Paul on his feet.  
  
"Come on. You can sit with me," Ginny said and took Paul to her compartment.  
  
Ginny and Paul sat opposite each other and looked anywhere but as each other.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"My what? Oh, I'm Paul Avalon and you?" Paul said blushing.  
  
"I'm Ginny Weasley. Hey, look I'm really sorry about those guys," Ginny said looking right into Paul's green eyes.  
  
Paul sat there for a minute just examining Ginny's every detail until he realized she was talking to him.  
  
"What oh, I'm sorry. I was totally zoned out there. That's alright. Thanks for, well, helping me I guess," Paul said not meeting her eyes.  
  
'He's so cute and sweet. What?! What are you saying! You just meet the guy and besides you're supposed to like Michael' Ginny said to herself, shocked by what she was thinking.  
  
Ginny shock the thought from her mind and turned her attention back to Paul, who was now interested in a little bird outside.  
  
"You got any brothers and sisters?" Ginny asked, trying to learn more about him.  
  
"Yeah, I got one sister. She's attending here too. And you?" Paul said, his voice rising a little.  
  
Ginny burst out laughing.  
  
'God, what's so funny about asking your family?' Paul thought scratching his head.  
  
"Sorry. It's just that I have six older brothers," Ginny said between laughs.  
  
Soon after Paul joined in the laughing and the two enjoyed the rest of the trip learning about each other.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ron stormed out of the compartment and down the corridor of the train. All this time, Harry had expected their friendship to stay the same? Like nothing ever happened between?  
  
'How thick could you get? Oh wait, it's Harry, could get worse,' Ron thought trying to find a spare seat.  
  
"Ron! Ron, come sit over here!"  
  
Ron turned around and yelled, "Piss off Hermione. I don't want to see or talk to Harry again!"  
  
Then, from behind the compartment door appeared Emily, looking very hurt and confused.  
  
"Oh it's you Emily. I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else!" Ron said pleadingly.  
  
Emily giggled and looked back at Ron and said, "I sort of notice you thought I was someone else."  
  
Ron blushed. How could he be so stupid? And why did he have to keep on blushing?  
  
"Well, you gonna to come sit down or we going to stand here the rest of the trip?" Emily asked smiling at Ron.  
  
Ron blushed even more.  
  
'Why can't I have surgery to take these cheeks away?' Ron thought as he followed Emily into the compartment.  
  
Ron placed his trunk next to Emily's and sat down opposite her. Ron suddenly found himself unable to look at Emily. Ron remembered this was the way he acted when he first meet Hermione. Was he falling for Emily?  
  
Emily found it just as hard to look at Ron as well.  
  
'Why can't I just look at him and talk to him!' Emily thought closing her eyes to think more properly.  
  
"Listen, let's just have a nice, normal conversation and enjoy the rest of the trip?" Ron asked her, finally looking at her.  
  
Emily looked back at him and smiled broadly.  
  
"I'd love too," Emily said sweetly.  
  
Ron returned the smile and the two finally started talking to each other.  
  
*~*~*~* Ok, that ended bad I'm sorry!! Oh and like I promised I'm sorry Lauren for the word of yours I used and the whole hair colour thing! : P sorry 


	5. The Mini Sorting

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry and friends. They belong to J.K Rowling. You know the story. The only things that belong to me are Emily and Paul and any other characters that appear to be mine!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After several long eventful hours, the Hogwarts Express finally pulled in Hogsmeade Station. Ron looked out the window and up at the castle. Another whole year he'd be trapped up there with Harry and Hermione, but this time, they weren't friends.  
  
Ron turned to face Emily and said, "Well, you ready for this?"  
  
Emily stopped chewing her last fingernail and nodded.  
  
Ron took her by the hand and led her off the train and onto the platform.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
At the other end of the train, Ginny was leading Paul off the train and out into the fresh cool air.  
  
"Ginny, I'm scared," Paul said shaking all over.  
  
Ginny looked at Paul and sighed.  
  
'Why's he so scared of things? I wish I could help him. Memo to self, help Paul as much as possible,' Ginny said to herself.  
  
"Don't worry Paul. You'll be just fine. I'm right here for you," Ginny said and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Paul nodded slowly in agreement.  
  
"First years! First years this way please!"  
  
Ginny and Paul walked down the station to greet Hagrid, Paul not knowing who he was getting introduced too. When they reached Hagrid, to Paul's surprise he already knew him.  
  
"Why hello there Paul! Dumbledore told me to get yer and yah sister," Hagrid said smiling down at him.  
  
Paul smiled weakly back at him, shaking more than ever.  
  
"Come on, let's find yer sister," Hagrid said grabbing Paul by the shoulder.  
  
With one last wave to Ginny, Paul was on his way to find his sister with a giant. Hagrid and Paul found Emily next to one of the benches with Ron. Emily said her goodbyes to Ron and she followed her brother and Hagrid. Hagrid then told them to follow him to the boats and they'd meet Dumbledore on the dock.  
  
Emily and Paul followed the first years to the boats. Surprisingly, the boats were quite roomy. Emily and Paul shared a boat with two black haired girls.  
  
"Aren't we missing some ores?" Paul asked stupidly, looking round for the ores.  
  
"FORWARD!" Hagrid roared.  
  
Just then the boats started moving across the cold dark blue lake. Emily and Paul were transfixed to the castle. Every part of the castle was so fascinating to them. All its towers, tunnels and bridges were so fascinating to watch. (A.N. Are there tunnels? :S)  
  
After a ten minute little ride, Emily, Paul and the first years arrived and got their first up-close look of Hogwarts. Emily and Paul looked at each other and gulped. It was huge compared to there old school back in Australia.  
  
Hagrid led them up the stairs and finally they had reached the front entrance of Hogwarts. And right at the top of the stairs was the one and only Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you for bringing them Hagrid. Emily and Paul Avalon! Please follow me," Dumbledore said slowly but clearly.  
  
They both stepped forward and followed him inside the castle. Once inside, they followed Dumbledore up many flights of stairs until they reached an extremely ugly gargoyle.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs," Dumbledore said and the gargoyle sprang to life, and stairs appeared from beneath it.  
  
"Hope on," Dumbledore called from behind him, as he hopped on one of the stairs.  
  
Emily hopped on a stair, followed closely by Paul. They span round about 3 times then they appeared at an old wooden door. Dumbledore opened the door and ordered them into his office.  
  
"I thought you'd two rather have your sorting with just me," Dumbledore said watching them with his pale blue eyes.  
  
Both Emily and Paul nodded.  
  
"Miss Avalon, you may go first," Dumbledore said passing her the sorting hat.  
  
Emily placed the sorting hat on her and while it was on there it said, "Hmm tricky. Your Clever, yet brave. Better be....GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Obviously Paul heard that because Emily heard him scream, "YES!"  
  
"Very good Miss Avalon. Paul, it's you turn know," Dumbledore said.  
  
Emily passed Paul the hat and he placed it on his head. The sorting hat sprang to life and said, "Hmm, are you sure this isn't that Avalon girl again? You've got a similar passionately. Well I guess it better be....GRYFINNDOR!"  
  
It was know Emily's turn to scream. Paul quickly took the hat off and passed it back to Dumbledore.  
  
"You two may head down to the Great Hall and join the rest of your class mates," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thank you sir," Emily and Paul said together and headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ron sat at the Gryffindor table, all alone. Harry and Hermione kept throwing him evil looks, which he gladly returned. Ron suddenly then felt something get jabbed into his back, it turned out to be Ginny.  
  
"What was that for?" Ron asked rubbing his back.  
  
"No reason. Thought that spot could use some lightening up that's all," Ginny said sitting down next to him.  
  
"Gees, thanks so much Gin. That poke has made me feel so, so, so.. Unloved," Ron said trying to find the right word.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and looked around the hall.  
  
"Have you seen Paul anywhere?" Ginny asked scanning the tables.  
  
"A Paul in a hall?" Ron asked jokingly.  
  
Ron started laughing in his seat. Ginny glared at him to make him shut up.  
  
"What? Well I found it funny," Ron mumbled under his breath.  
  
"There he is!" Ginny squealed, standing up waving her arms.  
  
Ron looked up and noticed that that Paul kid was walking with Emily. Ron's heart skipped a beat.  
  
'She's even hotter in her uniform!' Ron said with a dreamy look coming over his face.  
  
Emily and Paul walked over to where Ron and Ginny were sitting and sat opposite them.  
  
"Hey Ron! We haven't missed anything important have we?" Emily asked making herself comfortable.  
  
"No. Unless you count my joke important," Ron said smirking in Ginny's direction.  
  
"Ha-ha," Ginny said sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
Paul looked at Ginny. She looked so cute fighting with one of brothers. Paul suddenly looked down at himself. His shirt was tucked in and his tie was done up!  
  
'I look to normal! Need to change and fast,' Paul said to himself.  
  
Paul quickly undid his top bottom, loosened his tie and un-tucked his shirt.  
  
'Last thing,' Paul thought and pulled his jumper up so it was down lower at the back and higher at the front. (A.N. So sorry for that crap explanation!)  
  
Ginny noticed this and watched him. Even though his dressing style was different to everyone else's, that style made him look rather cute. Ginny's cheeks started turning pink just thinking about Paul.  
  
"Paul, by doing that, it makes you look like a total slob," Emily said raising one eyebrow at him.  
  
"I know. That's why I do it!" Paul said shaking his head at her.  
  
Ron and Ginny laughed at them. The two of them reminded them of themselves. Always fighting over the smallest things.  
  
"Oh, I totally forgot! Ron, this is my little dopey brother Paul. Paul this is my new friend Ron," Emily said.  
  
Ron and Paul just nodded at each other.  
  
"Oh yeah, and Emily this is Ginny," Paul said pointing to Ginny.  
  
Emily giggled and said 'Hi' to Ginny.  
  
After all the first years got sorted, to Ron's delight, the feast had finally started. While over dinner the four of them talked and talked until it was time for bed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Well, how'd that one go? Please read and review with all your thoughts. Luv Laura! (I had to put that). 


	6. New Friends, New Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry and friends. They all belong to J.K Rowling. Except for Emily, Paul and the other two characters who are appearing in this chapter!! Their mine: P  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After stuffing themselves silly with food, Ron and Emily walked back to the Gryffindor common room, followed by Ginny and Paul. Ron found himself unable to look at Emily again.  
  
'Why can't eyes just go where you want them to go?' Ron asked himself angrily.  
  
Behind him, Ron could hear giggles from Ginny and Paul. Ron quickly turned round and stuck his finger up at them. Paul kept laughing, until Ginny shook her head slightly to hush him up.  
  
Finally, all four of them reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" she asked slowly.  
  
Ron gulped. He didn't bother to ask the new Prefects what the password was, mainly because Harry and Hermione were the new Prefects.  
  
"Um, Ron... What's the new password?" Emily asked turning to look at him really slowly.  
  
"I know it!"  
  
Ron turned around to see his twin brothers, Fred and George grinning at them.  
  
"Since when do you two ever know the password?" Ginny asked shocked.  
  
"How could you doubt us like that dear old little sister?" Fred asked sadly.  
  
"Easy," Ginny said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Can you just tell us the password?" Ron asked starting to get annoyed  
  
"Only when you introduce us to your new friends," George said eyeing Emily closely.  
  
"I'm Emily Avalon and this is my brother Paul," Emily said cheerfully.  
  
"Nice to meet you guys. Ok, the new password is 'Frogs'," Fred said and the Fat Lady opened up.  
  
"Thanks Fred and you too George," Emily said smiling.  
  
Both Fred and George blushed and headed up to their dormitories. Ron felt a huge urge of jealousy towards his two brothers. All they did was blush!  
  
"Paul, you better get to bed," Emily said smiling down at him.  
  
"Since when did you become my mother?" Paul asked staring at Emily strangely.  
  
"Just get to bed!" Emily ordered.  
  
"Alright, alright. Fussy," Paul said and very slowly walked up to his new dormitory.  
  
Ginny watched Paul go and said, "Make that me too. See you two in the morning".  
  
Ginny then walked up to her dormitory as well.  
  
"Well, guess I might turn in as well. Got to look my best on my first day," Emily said winking.  
  
'You look good without any sleep,' Ron said to himself.  
  
"Good Night Ron," Emily said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"N-N-Night Emily," Ron said touching where she kissed him.  
  
Emily giggled and walked off to her dormitory.  
  
Ron grinned from ear to ear. He, Ron Weasley, got a kiss on the cheek!  
  
'I'm never going to wash me face again,' Ron said and skipped off to bed as well.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Early next morning, Emily found herself the only one awake in her dormitory, except for someone who had already left the dormitory. Emily walked over to the window and admired the view. Everything looked so beautiful with the sun shinning on it. Emily couldn't possibly think of a better place to be.  
  
Emily took a deep breath and turned around. She nearly jumped out of her skin. A girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes was standing right behind her.  
  
"Shit! You don't sneak up on people like that!" Emily said clenching her heart.  
  
"Sorry to startle you like that. It's just, last night I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Hermione Granger, the new Gryffindor Prefect," Hermione said sticking out her chest so her Prefect badge shone in the sunlight.  
  
Where had Emily heard that name before? For some strange reason Emily had heard of the name Hermione. Then it hit her. On the train! Ron had called her Hermione when she offered him a seat.  
  
'So this is the Hermione Ron doesn't like. Well, whoever Ron dislikes, I dislike too,' Emily said to herself.  
  
"I know," Emily said walking over to the mirror.  
  
"You do? You sure you don't know another Hermione Granger?" Hermione asked shocked.  
  
"Nope, it's you," Emily said brushing her hair.  
  
Hermione looked at Emily is a disgraceful manner. No-one just suspected they knew her, Hermione Granger, and treats her like that.  
  
"How come you're so sure of yourself?" Hermione said edging closer to her.  
  
"Who else would Ron say piss off too?" Emily said turning to face her.  
  
Hermione felt her cheeks go red with anger. So, Ron talks about her behind her back.  
  
'He's going to pay for that!' Hermione said to herself, going redder with anger.  
  
"What did he say about me?" Hermione said trying to stay calm.  
  
"Nothing really. Just said piss off to me when he thought I was you. Even though I don't understand how he would have gotten mixed me up with you!" Emily said totally disgusted.  
  
Hermione couldn't take anymore of this bitchiness from her. Who exactly did she think she was? She's been here for one day and this is how she treats a school Prefect?  
  
"Just leave Ron alone. He shouldn't be messing around with people like you!" Hermione said and headed for the door.  
  
Just as Hermione was about to open it, Emily said, "Now, now. No need to get jealous."  
  
Hermione threw one evil look at Emily and slammed the door on her way out. Emily took one last look at the door, and then continued getting ready for her first day.  
  
After ten minutes, Emily was finally ready and headed down to the common room, where she found Ron waiting for her.  
  
"Hey buddy ol' pal! How nice of yah to wait for me!" Emily said coming down the stairs.  
  
"That's quite alright. Didn't want you looking like a loner in the Great Hall," Ron said smirking.  
  
"So considerate of you!" Emily said giving him a little slap on the arm.  
  
Ron blushed and looked at where her hand hit his arm.  
  
"Don't take it seriously. I do that to all my guy friends," Emily said staring into Ron's eyes.  
  
"I-I didn't take it seriously! I was-was checking for germs!" Ron said his smirk widening.  
  
Emily opened her mouth to answer back but then she shut it.  
  
"Let's just go and have breakfast," Emily said shaking her head, admitting her defeat.  
  
"One win for me!" Ron called out and ran after her.  
  
"Not on your life!" Emily said and they walked down to the Great Hall together.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Down at the Great Hall, all the House tables were full of delicious foods. All this food was enough to make Paul's mouth water. His mouth was open, eyeing all the foods.  
  
"Paul! Shut your mouth! It looks rude!" Ginny said pushing his mouth shut.  
  
"Sorry. But I never get this many choices this early in the morning," Paul said piling up his plate with a little bit of everything.  
  
Ginny laughed. She had never seen anyone so interested in food before.  
  
"Hey there Ginny! Who's your little friend?"  
  
Ginny knew that voice from anywhere. She looked up and saw one of her fellow Gryffindors and a good friend of hers, Peter Hall.  
  
"Hi Pete. Good morning to you too! Oh, this is my new friend Paul. Paul this is my friend Peter," Ginny said introducing the two boys to each other.  
  
"Hey Paul! How you liking Hogwarts?" Peter said looking down at Paul.  
  
Paul said nothing. When Peter asked Ginny who he was, he used the word Paul couldn't stand. Little. Everyone called him that and he couldn't stand hearing it.  
  
"You bit deaf there little matey?" Peter asked trying to see into Paul's face.  
  
"Stop calling me little!" Paul yelled and stood up in his seat.  
  
"What the? I didn't call yah little. It just well, you're... Just a little smaller than most people," Peter said trying to think of the right word to use.  
  
Paul's eyes started to get teary. He couldn't hold it in any longer and soon, his tears just rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"Man, I didn't want you to cry. Please, shit, let's start over," Peter said holding out his hand. But Paul didn't shake it, what he did do was get up out of his seat and run out of the hall in tears.  
  
"Ginny, I swear I didn't want to hurt him," Peter said pleading.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Paul's just very sensitive about his height," Ginny said getting up as well.  
  
"Well, talk to yah later?" Peter asked watching Ginny hop out of her seat.  
  
"Yeah. See yah!" Ginny called from behind her and ran out of the hall after Paul.  
  
Ginny ran so fast out of the hall that she had no idea where to start looking for Paul. Just thinking off the top of her head, she ran up to the common room.  
  
'Please be there Paul,' Ginny said to herself as she climbed the Grand Staircase.  
  
As she turned the corner on the seventh floor, she ran into her Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Miss Weasley! You know better than to run in the hallways!" McGonagall said sternly.  
  
"I know it's just..."  
  
"Just nothing! Weeks detention for not remembering the school rules," and with that, she had gone.  
  
'Wait till I find you Paul!' Ginny thought angrily to herself.  
  
As she was about to head towards the Fat Lady's portrait, she spotted Paul sitting outside one of the Transfiguration classrooms.  
  
"Oh my god Paul! Are you alright?" Ginny asked bending down next to him.  
  
"Yeah, fine," Paul mumbled not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Paul, look at me. Paul," Ginny said trying to look at Paul's face.  
  
"I'm fine just leave me alone," Paul said pushing her away.  
  
Ginny could feel tears appear in her eyes.  
  
"Paul, please. I just want to know you're alright," Ginny said, placing her hands on his face to get him to look up  
  
Paul felt his cheeks burning. Her touch was so soft and gentle.  
  
"I-I-I fine. Honest," Paul said smiling weakly at Ginny.  
  
Ginny cried with happiness. She then flung her arms around Paul's neck and broke down crying on her shoulder. Paul's eyes almost popped out of his head. A girl was full on braking down on his shoulder and he had no clue what-so-ever what to do. Paul just gave her a little pat on her back.  
  
"Fucking get off her you little runt!"  
  
Ginny and Paul quickly broke apart and saw Michael Corner and one of his mates, James Thomas, coming towards them, both looking rather pissed.  
  
Paul quickly stood up, hoping to get away before they reach him, but by the time he got up, he was pined up against the wall with Michael Corner holding him by the scruff of his robes.  
  
"You listen, and you listen good. Never go anywhere near Ginny again, you got me? Stay far away from her, and if you don't, believe me you'll regret it," Michael whispered so only Paul could hear.  
  
Paul just took one huge gulp and looked over at Ginny, who was looking terrified.  
  
"We got a deal?" Michael whispered again.  
  
Paul slightly nodded. Michael grinned widely and started to walk off. Paul noticed Michael mouthed to him, 'Stay away'.  
  
As they were soon out of sight, Ginny rushed over to Paul and grabbed him by his arms and asked him if he was alright.  
  
"I'm fine. Best get my books. Don't want to be late on my first day," Paul said and quickly left Ginny, confused and hurt.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Emily had gotten their books and headed down to the greenhouse for Herbology. Unfortunately, they had Herbology with the Slytherins. When they arrived, they didn't receive a very warm welcome.  
  
"Well if it isn't Weasley, and what's this, arriving without Potter and Granger. Tut, tut," Draco Malfoy said smirking as they both walked past.  
  
"Shut your mouth Malfoy," Ron said as he waited by the door.  
  
"Gosh! That was the most hurtful thing anyone has ever said to me!" Malfoy said pretending to wipe his fake tears away.  
  
"Leave him alone," Emily said turning around to face Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy looked at Emily with a very disgusted look on his face.  
  
"And who would you be?" Malfoy said checking her out.  
  
"Emily Avalon and if you don't mind, could you stop checking me out," Emily said angrily.  
  
"Looks like we finally got a girl with attitude 'round here," Malfoy said winking at Emily.  
  
"Fuck off!" Emily yelled.  
  
"I'll try. No guaranty," Malfoy said moving back to where his 'friends' were.  
  
Emily scowled as he walked away. What a total fag!  
  
'He better keep his distance,' Emily thought.  
  
"I wouldn't mess with him if I were you," Ron said coming over and putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm not planning too. Wouldn't mess with someone he acts like he's hot when he's not," Emily said between clenched teeth.  
  
"You may come in know class!" called Professor Sprout.  
  
The whole class headed towards the door and entered the greenhouse. As Ron entered, Malfoy gave him an evil smirk.  
  
'He better keep his distance from Emily! No-one goes near her but me!' Ron thought as he glared as Malfoy passing.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Well, people there's the 6th chapter. Enjoy and keep those reviews coming! 


	7. From Bad To Worse

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and friends. They belong to J.K Rowling. You know the story. Oh yeah, Emily, Paul, Peter and James all belong to me. That sounds bad, only my friends know why!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After having to suffer Herbology with the Slytherins all morning, Ron couldn't wait to just get to the Great Hall and eat, eat, eat. He and Emily walked back to the common room, put their books away and were about to head down to the Great Hall when something caught Ron's eye. It was a notice on the notice board about Quidditch training.  
  
"Oh no! I have Quidditch training right now. Just when I was dreaming about those lovely potatoes in my mouth, melting away," Ron said off dreaming about potatoes.  
  
Emily gave Ron a confused look then asked, "Forget about lunch Ron, I wanna see what your like at a Quidditch player. I've never actually seen a Quidditch game."  
  
Ron stood there stunned. She had never actually seen a game of Quidditch? Emily needed to see a game and he was going to give her the best game of Quidditch he knew how to play.  
  
"Well, let me just get my stuff and we'll go down to the Quidditch pitch together," Ron said walking up to his dormitory.  
  
"Don't take your time Ronald!" Emily yelled out to him.  
  
Five minutes later, Ron came back down, his little backpack packed with his Quidditch robes and his Comet 260 swung over his shoulder.  
  
"I told you to NOT take you time," Emily said annoyed.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand and dragged her all the way down to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
When they arrived, the rest of the team were there waiting for him.  
  
"Ickle Ronniekins, you're supposed to be here on time for every practice," Fred said roughing up Ron's hair.  
  
"Sorry, Emily rushed me," Ron said suddenly interested in the ground.  
  
"Lucky she did rush you! You'd be more late other wise!" Angelina yelled at Ron.  
  
"Gees, I'm sorry. Won't happen again," Ron said pleading.  
  
"Let's hope not. Ok team, time to get changed," Angelina said and the team followed her into the change rooms.  
  
While waiting for the team to finish getting changed, Emily headed into the stands to find a good seat. She choose a seat right in the middle, and right behind her was Hermione holding a 'Go Harry Go!' sign. Emily looked at her in disbelief and took her seat.  
  
"What are you doing here? Thought you didn't want to be the same as me?" Hermione said smugly, thinking Emily changed her mind about her.  
  
"Wanted to get a good view of Ron's techniques, not a good view of you," Emily said watching the whole pitch very closely.  
  
Hermione stuck her tongue out at Emily and turned her attention back to the field.  
  
After three long minutes, the Gryffindor Quidditch team came onto the field, looking very snazzy in their robes.  
  
"GO HARRY! CATCH THAT SNITCH!" Hermione yelled as they circled the field.  
  
"Get over it will you? He just came onto the pitch," Emily said not bothering to turn around.  
  
"I will when I feel like it," Hermione said sounding very proud of her comment.  
  
Emily just shook her head and turned her attention back to the pitch. Emily loved watching Quidditch. She couldn't believe that her old school never let them play Quidditch. It was so exciting.  
  
Emily and Hermione sat in the stands cheering on all the players (Hermione mainly cheering on Harry), until their practice was over.  
  
Ron came out of the change room and found Emily standing there, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"What's made your day?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Quidditch! I can't believe are school never let us play it!" Emily said nearly wetting herself.  
  
Ron laughed and said, "Come on. Let's go get those potatoes I've been craving."  
  
Emily swung her arm round his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah let's buddy ol' pal," Emily said happily.  
  
"What's with you and calling me that?" Ron said.  
  
"I'll tell yah over lunch," Emily said and they both headed to the Great Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny sat at the Gryffindor all alone, eating extremely slowly. All morning, Paul had dodged her and she didn't even know what she had done wrong. Why can't he just talk to her?  
  
"Hey there Ginny. Why you look so glum?"  
  
Ginny looked up and saw Peter looking very worried.  
  
"Paul. He didn't talk to me the whole morning. Do you know what I did to him?" Ginny asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm outta of ideas, sorry. I could go find and ask him if you like? I needed to apologize for this morning anyway," Peter said.  
  
"Oh, would you please? That would mean so much!" Ginny said her frown slightly turning into a smile.  
  
Peter smiled back and said, "No worries. See yah round Gin," and he left the hall.  
  
Peter walked out of the hall and looked both left and right.  
  
'Where the hell am I supposed to look?' Peter thought scratching the back of his head.  
  
Peter walked up the Grand Staircase and headed towards the library. He entered the library and started his search .To Peter's luck, there was Paul, sitting on one of the tables near the window.  
  
"Hey there Paul. How's things?" Peter said, sitting opposite him.  
  
"Things are bad. Do you mind?" Paul said not bothering to turn to face him.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about this morning. I was just trying to be friendly mate," Peter said in sad voice.  
  
Paul stared at him oddly. Was he trying to become his friend?  
  
"What do you want from me?" Paul asked looking at him now.  
  
"I wanted to know if you would like to be my friend. Come on, I'd like another and I know you need another," Peter said convincingly. Paul looked down at his lap. What if he was just pretending to be nice and would turn out as mean as Michael? Should he take the chance of that happening?  
  
'Well, Emily always said life was full of risks,' Paul said to himself.  
  
Paul looked back up and said in the calmest voice possible, "Sure, let's be friends."  
  
Peter grinned widely. Paul didn't know what to say or do. So, he just grinned weakly.  
  
"Come on little matey. Being in the library makes you look totally gay. We don't want that," Peter said checking around that no-one he knew was around.  
  
Paul laughed. Maybe Peter was different compared to those other guys.  
  
"Yeah, I'll agree to that," Paul said getting out of his seat.  
  
Both Paul and Peter left the library as quick as possible and headed outside.  
  
"Wanna go find Ginny?" Peter asked hopefully.  
  
"Err, I can't see or talk to Ginny anymore," Paul said disappointed.  
  
"Who says?" Peter asked with a laugh.  
  
"Michael Corner or whatever," Paul said with a big sigh.  
  
Peter grabbed Paul suddenly on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't you listen to him! He's just jealous of you and Ginny together," Peter said.  
  
Paul looked up to Peter looking utterly confused. Peter laughed.  
  
"If he gives yah any trouble little matey, he's got me to deal with," Peter said showing off.  
  
"Really? And what kind of stuff am I going to be dealing with?" came the voice of none other than Michael Corner himself.  
  
Peter and Paul turned around and saw Michael and his friends, none of them looking to happy to see them.  
  
"What did you go and say to Paul he couldn't talk to Ginny anymore?" Peter asked his fists shaking with anger.  
  
"Ginny is for me not for you or that pathetic excuse for a person," Michael said looking down at Paul who was quaking with fear. "Hey Mike! I got a good joke for you!" James said tapping Michael on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes?" Michael said with a huge sigh.  
  
James quickly whispered something in his ear and then Michael let out a loud howling laugh could be heard down the corridor.  
  
"Yeah that was good James. This is especially for you two losers. Get ready know," Michael said.  
  
And with all his friend, Michael sang, "Fly away Peter, Fly away Paul. Fuck off Peter, Fuck off Paul!"  
  
They then cracked up with laugher that could be heard from anywhere in that corridor. The look on Peter's face said that he couldn't take much more of this humiliation. Paul looked up at Peter's face and decided it was time to put a stop to this.  
  
"Leave us and Ginny alone! Ginny isn't yours to keep!" Paul yelled his voice really high and squeaky.  
  
That just made Michael and his friends laugh more. Paul started to turn a bit pink in the cheeks.  
  
"Well guess what little guy, I ain't going to leave Ginny alone and no person like you is going to be able to stop me. Literally," Michael said with a laugh.  
  
Paul's cheeks turned bright red and tried to hide his blushing he looked down at the floor.  
  
And before Paul knew it, Michael swung his arm and it collided with Paul's jaw and a loud 'CRACK!' of Paul's jaw braking could be heard down the entire corridor.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Emily and Ron had put all of Ron's Quidditch equipment away and were finally going to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Finally! I can finally eat those potatoes I've been craving all practice," Ron said drool sliding down out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
Emily giggled quietly at Ron. He sounded so cute talking about potatoes like that. They sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table and starting piling up their plates.  
  
"Ron, can't this stop?"  
  
Ron looked up and saw Harry looking all scruffy and extremely dirty. Ron let out a loud snort, spraying some food. "Ron, I'm serious. I don't want us fighting like this, and I don't want you mixing around with the wrong sort either," Harry said looking over in Emily's direction.  
  
Emily gave Harry a long evil glare. What's with him and his bitchy girlfriend and calling her 'the wrong sort'?  
  
Ron glared at Harry in the same way Emily had. How could he be so heartless? And how thick could he get, still thinking their best buddies.  
  
"Sorry Harry, but I classify you as the wrong sort, not Emily. If you got to know her you'd know that! But no, the only girl you like is Hermione even though I don't see why!" Ron yelled at Harry.  
  
Hermione started to get teary. Emily smirked widely at this.  
  
'Take that bitch!' Emily said to herself, enjoying the sight of Hermione crying.  
  
"Ron! You'll pay-!" Harry started until the Great Hall doors opened with a loud 'BANG!'  
  
Everyone in the hall turned their heads into the direction to the doors and they saw Peter running, sweaty and looking terrified. He quickly ran up to Emily and nearly collapsed onto the table.  
  
"E-E-Emily. something- something happened t-t-to Paul," Peter said between huge gasps of breath.  
  
Emily smirk completely disappeared from her face and turned into a face full of panic and worry. She grabbed Peter by the shoulders and started shaking him.  
  
"What happened to him?" Emily said unable to keep her voice calm.  
  
"Michael and h-his friends. b-b-bashed him," Peter said who just collapsed into the chair next to Emily.  
  
Emily jumped out of her feet and ran as fast as she could out of the hall, Ron quickly behind her. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded and ran out after them, leaving Peter alone.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Emily ran as quickly as she could, hoping to find Paul or at least that Michael dude that bashed him. She stopped in the middle of the corridor, thinking where to search. Ron then caught up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Emily calm down. Paul's probably in the hospital wing," Ron said kindly. Emily quickly raised her head and was about to sprint off to the hospital wing when Ron stopped her.  
  
"Ron, let me go! I need to make sure he's alright!" Emily said struggling to fight Ron's strong grip on her.  
  
"Emily he's over there," Ron said simply.  
  
"Where? Where's Paul?" Emily asked who stopped struggling start away.  
  
"Not Paul but the guy that bashed him," Ron said pointing over to where Michael and his friends were sitting.  
  
Emily forced Ron off her and stormed over to where he was, anger running all through her veins. She reached him and pulled him up by the scruff of his robes.  
  
"Wow shit! If you wanted me that bad all you had to do was ask," Michael said coolly.  
  
"I wouldn't want you ever! Especially not after what you did to my brother!" Emily said her hands shaking.  
  
"Oh! So he's your little brother? Listen, nothing to worry about. He deserved what he got," Michael said.  
  
"He bloody did not deserve what he got! Did you notice how small and scared he would have been? Or couldn't you tell seen you were paying more attention to where your fist was going?" Emily yelled at him, spitting a little on him.  
  
"Listen lady, if he just did what I asked of him he wouldn't have gotten bashed. Besides, something so small isn't worth worrying over," Michael said shrugging.  
  
Emily threw him down onto the ground and said one last thing to him, "Just stay away from my brother or you'll have me to deal with."  
  
Emily whipped around and walked off to the hospital wing, almost in tears. Ron threw a 'don't go near him again' look to Michael and ran off after Emily.  
  
"Em! Wait up!" Ron called running after her.  
  
Emily stopped and tried to wipe away her tears, but Ron reached her before they were all gone.  
  
"Don't cry. He'll be alright," Ron said.  
  
"He won't be alright! Not until he gets out of this stage," Emily said sobbing.  
  
"What-?" Ron asked.  
  
Emily wiped away another tear then said, "Paul's to scared to fight. He's always been that way, ever since our mother. ever since she hit him."  
  
Emily lowered her head. She hadn't told anyone about that, not even her best friend back in Australia. But there was something about Ron that made Emily feel like he'd understand it.  
  
"She what? Why would-?" Ron asked again.  
  
"Our step mother hit him when he came home from school to late. Our real parents died when Paul was only a little toddler, leaving us to leave with our dad's half sister," Emily said still looking at the ground.  
  
Ron pulled Emily into a hug. He knew how she must feel and this seemed to be the only way to comfort her. Emily wrapped her arms around him and they both just stood there in each others arms.  
  
"Come on, let's go and see Paul," Ron said smiling.  
  
Emily smiled back and nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
7th chapter guys! Hope you all liked it. Well till next time! Cyaz! 


	8. A New Friendship and A Stolen Kiss

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters except for mine. Rest belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Frogs," Ginny said glumly to the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
"No need to make it sound so boring!" The Fat Lady said rudely and swung open.  
  
Ginny walked through hunched over and didn't take her gaze off from the floor. The only thing that was on her mind was Paul. She didn't understand what she made done wrong. On the train yesterday they were talking happily about each other and know it's gone.  
  
Ginny flopped on the couch near the fire and stared into it, unaware that tears were appearing down the sides of her cheeks. All she wanted was Paul's friendship back. Ginny then let out a huge sob and stared to cry silently until the porthole opened with a 'BANG!'  
  
Ginny quickly looked up and saw her blonde-brown haired, blue eyed friend, Peter, looking stressed out and upset.  
  
"What?" Peter asked almost in a whisper.  
  
"What's up with you? Full of life this morning know, all gone. What happened?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"It's Paul. Michael bashed him up, Ginny," Peter said flopping down on the couch next to her.  
  
"MICHAEL DID WHAT?" Ginny squealed and jumped up and ran out of the common room, leaving Peter behind.  
  
"Yeah that's fine Gin," Peter said, "Second time people hop up and leave me. Do I smell or something?"  
  
Peter smelt under his armpit and shrugged.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Emily and Ron turned the last corner and finally made it to the hospital wing, strangely to meet Harry and Hermione out the front both looking anxious. Ron raised his eyebrows to Emily and Emily just shrugged back in return.  
  
"What you guys doing here?" Ron asked edging closer towards the hospital wing's doors.  
  
"Making sure her brother's OK," Hermione said biting off the last of her nails.  
  
Emily looked at her is disbelief. Making sure Paul's OK? Since when did they care about Paul's health?  
  
"Why do you two care?" Ron asked looking almost as shocked as Emily.  
  
"Well-," Harry started before they heard the doors open and Madam Pomfrey stood before them, looking rather happy.  
  
"You may see him know. Just remember five minutes, he needs his rest," She said sternly.  
  
They all entered and on the end bed of the wing was Paul, bruises all over, few cuts and a bandage around his wrist. Emily ran over to his bed and grabbed his arm softly.  
  
"Paul, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Emily asked crying with happiness.  
  
Paul's eyes opened weakly and he gazed at Emily and smiled. Emily let out a sob and broke down with tears on the bed.  
  
"Yo... Em, Are you a-alright?" Paul asked in a croaky voice.  
  
Emily nodded slightly. Paul looked at his other three visitors, two he'd never seen in his life. Paul looked at Ron for an explanation.  
  
"Paul, these are my old best friends, Harry and Hermione. They cam to make sure you alright," Ron said, still shocked himself.  
  
They both smiled at him, which Paul looked away from. He just wanted to be left alone. He felt so embarrassed, getting bashed in front of some many people, and not been able to do anything.  
  
"Can you all just go please?" Paul asked quietly.  
  
"Paul, but.. Why?" Emily asked, shooting her head up from the bed.  
  
That moment Madam Pomfrey appeared behind them and screeched, "You heard him. Know all of you, OUT!"  
  
The four of them left the wing and almost collided with Ginny and Fred, Ginny pale as a ghost.  
  
"Is Paul's in there?" Ginny breathed.  
  
"Yeah he is Gin, but he doesn't want to see anyone at the moment," Ron said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, I see. I'll just go then," Ginny said in a whisper and walked slowly down the corridor.  
  
Fred sighed then turned to Emily and said, "Poor kid. She's going through that horrible stage of love."  
  
Emily giggled a little. Ron frowned, which made Fred quickly shut up.  
  
"We better go," Hermione said.  
  
"OK. Thanks, for checking on my brother," Emily said kindly.  
  
"No problem," Harry said and they both walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Lunch finished and Ginny headed to her potions class alone and still upset. Did he just say he didn't want any visitors to make sure she didn't come? Questions like this filled Ginny's head as she stood outside the dungeon waiting for Snape to arrive.  
  
"Heya Gin, did yah see Paul?" Peter asked making Ginny jump.  
  
"Peter don't do that!" Ginny said between her teeth.  
  
"Shit sorry! Mistake I swear," Peter said grabbing her arm.  
  
"And I'm sure my baby don't need anymore of your mistakes Petey," Michael whispered in his ear.  
  
Peter turned around and looked into the eyes of his arched enemy. Peter spat at his foot and glared at him and turned away.  
  
"Oh! Getting game ain't we?" Michael said.  
  
All his friends started howling with laughter. Peter's hands started shaking. He couldn't take much more of this jerk and his lame jokes. Peter turned back around and while Michael wasn't looking, Peter punched him fare and square in the middle of his nose.  
  
The whole crowd of kids let out an 'OH!' Michael stood back up straight, blood pouring out his nose. Peter smiled smugly until a cold, chilling voice came from somewhere behind him.  
  
"This your idea of amusement Mr Hall?" Snape said coldly from behind him. "Sir, he just bashed up my friend he-," Peter said until Snape held up a hand to hush him up.  
  
"No excuses. Go to Professor McGonagall's office and explain what you've done," Snape said smirking.  
  
"Sir please-," Peter pleaded.  
  
"SILENCE!" Snape roared, "GET TO PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL'S OFFICE KNOW!"  
  
Peter quivered and walked out of the dungeons and off to McGonagall's office. Michael smirked underneath all the blood that was pouring out of his nose. Snape then turned towards Michael, who cringed back to his friends.  
  
"Get to the hospital wing and clean that nose of yours up," Snape said losing the coldness in his voice a little.  
  
"Yes sir," Michael said bowing and left the way Peter had.  
  
The rest of the class still couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Snape looked around at each one of them, none of them noticing.  
  
"IN!" Snape roared pointing to the classroom and they all entered cautiously. Ginny looked up the stairs, wishing Peter was still here, keeping her company through her bad time.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The sunlight fell right in the place where Paul's bed was placed in the hospital wing. The sunset looked a beautiful pinky colour which Paul would have loved to share it with someone. Why did he have tell Emily to go away? Paul let out a sigh.  
  
As Paul was watching the sun disappear, Madam Pomfrey came and taped him on the shoulder, holding a plate with his dinner on it.  
  
"Eat up, you need energy to make a full recovery," She said sweetly.  
  
Paul nodded slowly and sat up. She placed the food on a trolley for Paul to eat it. She walked away back to her office. Paul looked down at his 'dinner' which looked more like egg yoke blended together with pepper.  
  
"Gross isn't it?"  
  
Paul knew that voice. At the door was his newest friend Peter, joined by Ginny who he was equally glad to see.  
  
"Yeah just a little bit," Paul said pushing it away.  
  
Peter pulled up a chair next to him and took out a whole bunch of lollies and other yummy snacks. Paul couldn't help his drool that was appearing more and more down the side of his mouth. Peter and Ginny laughed silently.  
  
"I'm real glad you're alright Paul," Ginny said pulling up a chair on the other side of him, "I fell so bad for what Michael did. I'd do anything to take it back."  
  
Paul stared at Ginny very closely. He couldn't help but noticed how pretty she looked in the dim lighting they were in. Paul smiled and finally said, "Don't worry. Just glad to have you guys as my friends."  
  
Peter and Ginny grinned broadly. Paul laughed and started on the food they bought him. Peter then put a hand in the middle of his eating space.  
  
"Thought you bought these for eating?" Paul asked stupidly.  
  
Peter laughed then said, "Yeah they are put I got an idea. Let's all put our hands in and agree that us three will be best buds no matter what."  
  
Paul looked at his hand then up at Ginny. Ginny nodded franticly and Paul placed his hand onto of Peter's. Peter looked at Ginny who willing put her hand on top of theirs.  
  
"Agree," All three of them said.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and found Paul with visitors.  
  
"OUT, OUT!" She screeched.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
That night at dinner, Emily ate her dinner with a grin on at all times. Ron smiled to himself watching Emily's happy mood she was in. He wished that he could make her that happy. Ron sighed and turned back to his pudding.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry to do this to you, but I've got to go see Paul," Emily said standing up.  
  
Ron felt his stomach give a weird lurch. What did that mean?  
  
"Err... Yeah that's fine. Meet you back in the common room," Ron said trying to stay calm.  
  
Emily grinned widely and pretty much skipped off to the hospital wing, not knowing she was closely followed by Ron's brother, Fred.  
  
Emily skipped all the way to the hospital wing, not wanting to lose her happy mood. She arrived to find Ginny and Peter both pleaded to get back in to see Paul.  
  
"Come on Miss, five more minutes?" Ginny asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"No!" Madam Pomfrey said for nearly the 50th time.  
  
"Um... Miss, can I see my brother please? I need to give him something?" Emily asked staring at the odd picture before her.  
  
"You sure may Miss Avalon," Madam Pomfrey said in her sweetest voice.  
  
Emily winked at Ginny and Peter and entered the wing.  
  
"Miss that-," They both started.  
  
"GO!" Madam Pomfrey screamed and they both left in pretend tears.  
  
Emily walked up the wing to where her brother was sitting upright watching the birds fly back to their nests.  
  
"Hey there Pauly, What's up?" Emily said sitting down next to him on the bed.  
  
"I'm great Em. You were right, I would make friends if I just tried," Paul said being happier than she expected him.  
  
"Told you! You're a great guy and I knew you could do it," Emily said leaning down to give her brother a hug.  
  
Even though he had gotten bashed, Paul felt as though today was the best day of his whole life, getting two new best friends. His life was finally turning around for him.  
  
Emily and Paul sat there for five minutes talking about what they had experienced today, Paul's mainly about getting beat up. Just then, Madam Pomfrey appeared at the foot of Paul's bed, looking rather tired.  
  
"Emily, you'll have to leave know I'm sorry," she said quietly.  
  
Emily nodded, gave her brother a kiss goodnight and left the wing.  
  
Emily closed the doors behind her and turned around to find Fred smiling down at her. Emily looked both left and right then back at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, "Don't see George anywhere."  
  
"Wanna go for walk?" Fred offered.  
  
Emily stared blankly at him and nodded unaware of what would happen on that walk.  
  
They walked around the grounds, Emily gazing up at the stars more than at Fred. Fred then cut Emily off and she ran straight into him.  
  
"Sorry! Lesson for you, don't walk in front of people when they aren't watching where their going," Emily said with a laugh.  
  
Fred just stood their, gazing straight into Emily's eyes. Emily couldn't help but take a huge gulp that could be heard. Emily quickly looked away and blushed.  
  
"Let's go back," Emily said heading to the stairs back to the castle.  
  
Fred grabbed her arms and spun her around and what happened next, was the last thing Emily was expecting. Fred pulled Emily into a passionate kiss. Emily's eyes nearly escaped from her head. This wasn't right for her. She quickly pushed Fred off her and ran away, shocked of what he did.  
  
But what neither of them knew, was that the whole time Ron had been watching and was in silent tears of what he had just witnessed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, that was my version of a cliffhanger. Odd huh? Oh well, hope you liked it and please read and review!  
  
KiTtY cOpY cAt (had to stick that there:P) 


	9. Betrading Friends

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry & friends, only my characters, which there is turning out to be a lot of.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The cool night air brushed across the sadness that was formed on Ron's face. He happen to be there at that time to experience one of his brothers kiss the girl he thought he was getting close too. Ron still hadn't taken his eyes off where it had happened. He shook his head and stood up out of where he had been hiding. Making sure his brother and Emily were out of sight, Ron ran off, heading towards the Greenhouses, not bothering to collect the books he had left behind.  
  
Ron reached the Greenhouses and flopped on the little brick wall next to it. Ron could feel his anger running all through him. First Harry took his girl know his own brother. Nothing seemed to be going right in Ron's life when it concerned girls.  
  
'I might as well turn gay. I might be better at attracting the male crowd,' Ron thought looking at the gravel beneath his feet.  
  
"Ron? What yeh doin' out here all by yehself?"  
  
Ron looked around and saw Hagrid with his dog, Fang by his side. Ron smiled weakly and shrugged. Hagrid didn't need to know about his love life.  
  
"No reason Hagrid. Thought it would be a nice night for.Err... a walk," Ron said fidgeting on the spot.  
  
Hagrid looked down at Ron and said, "Well, it bit late know to go back to yeh common room, how 'bout come and stayin' at my place," Hagrid said kindly.  
  
Ron stood there a minute, thinking and decided he couldn't risk seeing Emily, so staying at Hagrid's cabin didn't sound like such a bad idea.  
  
Ron nodded and followed Hagrid and Fang back to Hagrid's cabin. But what Ron never knew was that night was the one night that Emily needed more than ever, as see sat on her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A week had gone by, and from taking all the medicine that he was meant to, Paul was ready to leave the hospital and start attending his classes again. Paul got dressed and when he was finished, Peter was waiting for him with both their books in his hands.  
  
"So, ready for Muggle Studies?" Peter asked as he handed Paul his books.  
  
"I guess so. We don't have it with the Ravenclaws do we?" Paul asked taking his books and walking out of the hospital wing.  
  
"Nope, Hufflepuffs, but that's OK, few of me mates in Hufflepuff," Peter said as they turned the corner down the corridor.  
  
Paul just smiled, hoping that his 'mates' wouldn't be as rude as Michael and his friends.  
  
As Paul and Peter walked down the corridor with all the Muggle Studies' rooms, Peter called out to his black-haired, green-eyed friend, Andrew Penluna. Paul looked up to him and gulped, he was nearly twice the size of him.  
  
"Hey man!" he called out as Peter and Paul walked past.  
  
"Heya Dude! What's hanging?" Peter answered.  
  
"Usual man, chicks," Andrew said with a wink.  
  
Peter laughed. Paul just stood there, hoping they would be moving away from this guy soon. At that moment, Ginny had just arrived with a group of giggly, chatty girls, all (except Ginny) with make up piled on their faces.  
  
Paul smiled to Ginny as she passed, which Ginny returned politely. All her friends exchanged disgusted glances and dragged Ginny into the corner for one of their private girly chats.  
  
"Excuse me, but what was that all about?" one of Ginny's friends, Bianca asked.  
  
Ginny at first looked a little taken back, until her friends eyes wandered over in Paul's direction. Ginny then understood what their problem was.  
  
"Oh, that's my new friend, Paul. He's really nice and has gotta be one of the sweetest-," Ginny said her mind wandering off.  
  
"No, Ginny, no. We don't associate with people who have such style as he does," said another one of her friends, Emma.  
  
Ginny looked at her friends with a look of annoyance on her face. Trust her friends to disapprove of Paul. When she became friends with Peter in first year, it took them at least four months for them to approve of him.  
  
"You mightn't associate with people like him but I do. He's my friend and nothing you guys can say is going to change that," Ginny said and walked over to Paul and Peter.  
  
Just then their teacher, Professor Norton, came out of the classroom and beckoned them all inside. As the class was passing through the door, the little group of girls Ginny called her friends were devising a plan to make sure Ginny would never see or talk to Paul again.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
During Transfiguration, Ron sat alone at the back of the classroom, his mind anywhere but on his schoolwork. All he could think about was Emily. He hadn't spoken to her since last Tuesday, let alone even sit next to her either. Ron couldn't confront her about what he saw and he surely wasn't going to ask her about it. He was going to wait until she told him first, even if it would take all term.  
  
Ron looked back down at his work. He hadn't even answered the first question and it was almost time to get dismissed. As Ron reread the first question, the sound of the bell was heard from the speaker.  
  
The class started packing up their things and walked out of the classroom. Ron looked up as Emily walked past, who completely ignored him. Ron sighed. He wished things were back to normal. As Ron turned to walk out, Professor McGonagall called him back.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Ron asked quietly walking up to her desk.  
  
She looked down at Ron with a stern face and said, "I noticed you didn't attempt any of the questions I set for you to finish."  
  
Ron gulped. He was in for it now.  
  
"It seems that it's not only Transfiguration you having trouble in," she said, "All your other teachers have said you are having trouble concentrating in their classes too."  
  
Ron's fists were shaking with worry. What message was she trying to get through to him? Was she trying to say he was going to get kept down a year?  
  
"Is there something you'd like to share?" McGonagall asked eyeing him.  
  
Ron couldn't tell her. Ron wasn't very keen on telling a teacher about his trouble love life. Teachers weren't the kind of people Ron to share this with.  
  
"No Professor, there's nothing. I'll try harder in classes, I swear," Ron said pleadingly.  
  
McGonagall stared at Ron and let out a huge sigh.  
  
"Well, if you're sure. That's all, you may leave Mr Weasley," she said while packing some of her things.  
  
Ron nodded and walked out of the classroom.  
  
'That was close,' Ron thought wiping his forehead.  
  
"Where's Emily?" asked a voice from behind.  
  
Ron jumped of out his skin and turned around to see Ginny, grinning.  
  
"You don't do that to people Ginny!" Ron yelled breathing heavily.  
  
Ginny giggled silently and tried to keep a straight face. Ron just glared at her.  
  
"Sorry, mistake I swear. So, like I said, where's Emily?" Ginny asked as they walked back to the common room.  
  
"Probably eating lunch like everyone else Gin. You know you ask weird things sometimes," Ron said, trying to make it sound like a stupid question.  
  
Ron knew Ginny wasn't that stupid. Ron suddenly found his thumb a rather interesting thing to suck. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"RON!" she screamed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Ron looked at his thumb some more and said, "Lots of things. Check the notice board has everything that's going on."  
  
Ginny walked in front of him and gave him a stern look. Ron shrugged and kept walking. Ginny then grabbed his arm and almost made him fall over.  
  
"Ron, you and I know that I wasn't asking about the notice board. What's going on with you and Emily?" Ginny asked looking concerned.  
  
Ron finally admitted defeat. He sighed and pulled her over to a spare bench.  
  
"I saw her... Last Tuesday k-k-kissing...F-F-Fred," Ron said, trying not to cry.  
  
"WHAT? SINCE WHEN DID FRED-!" Ginny squealed.  
  
"SSHH!! Don't want the whole bloody school knowing," Ron said making sure no-one heard her.  
  
Ginny shook her head. Ron got up and started walking again. Ginny quickly ran after him. As she caught up to him she said, "If Fred kissed her, that doesn't mean Emily likes him. More like Fred likes her."  
  
"Same shit. She could have pushed away," Ron said pulling up in front of the Fat Lady Portrait.  
  
"Password?" she asked.  
  
"Frogs," Ginny said, "Don't you think if she didn't pull away they'd still be kissing?"  
  
Ron looked at his sister in a funny way and said, "No, people need air Ginny."  
  
"GRR! You know what I mean Ron!" Ginny said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, well, catch yah later Gin," Ron said and walked up to his dormitory.  
  
Ginny groaned and collapsed onto the couch and watched the fire burn away the wood.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"And then you know what happened? He kissed her! In front of everyone!" Penna said to the group, almost in tears.  
  
Peter and a few of his other mates all cracked up. Paul looked at them as though they'd all gone crazy. He didn't see what was wrong with kissing a girl in front of a group of people.  
  
Paul sighed. He knew Peter liked Penna, but Paul couldn't see why. He had got to be the stupidest, dumbest and the biggest dork Paul had ever met. Penna even found his own lunch a joke.  
  
Paul tapped Peter on the shoulder and said, "I've just relised, I need to catch up on some work. I'll see yah back in the common room."  
  
"Sure thing mate," Peter said who couldn't care less.  
  
Paul got up and started his walk back to the common room, all alone. If these were the kind of people Paul had to put up with just to be Peter's friend, he can forget it.  
  
Paul reached the Porthole and entered. He sat on the chair next to the fire and pulled out his Potion book and started reading up on shrinking potions. As Paul was about to place his quill in his ink, a loud 'BANG!' was heard as the porthole opened. Paul jumped with fright that his ink went everywhere over his book and his work.  
  
He looked up to see the person to blame and saw one of his fellow class mates, Rhys Johnson. He had brown spiked hair and blue eyes. He was taller than Paul and almost just as skinny.  
  
"Buy a Quibbler to support the blind!" Rhys said and threw a Quibbler at Paul.  
  
Paul looked a little shocked. He checked the price on the box of Quibblers Rhys was holding. 20 nuts for one!  
  
'Nuts? If he wants wizard money he's outta luck,' Paul thought and passed it back to Rhys.  
  
"B-B-But. It's for the blind. Y-Y-You can't!" Rhys said almost in tears.  
  
"Rhys, I'd love to take one but I have no wizard money. I'm sorry," Paul said, feeling a lot of guilt building up.  
  
To Paul's luck, Rhys smiled. He passed the magazine back and said, "OK, you can have yours for free. Just don't tell anyone please?"  
  
Paul laughed, "Sure Rhys. I promise."  
  
Rhys jumped with happiness and asked, "Would you like to join me? I could use the help?"  
  
Paul grinned and nodded. Rhys grabbed Paul under the arm and pulled him off the couch of the two of them set off out into the corridors and the grounds, trying to sell copies of 'The Quibbler'.  
  
Paul and Rhys walked up to nearly every Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw trying to sell any magazines. They didn't have much luck until Rhys put on his sad, upset face. Most the girls couldn't resist it, and offered to buy as many copies as they could carry.  
  
While they were waiting for their pay from a curly haired Hufflepuff girl, a boy with blonde hair, hazel eyes and who was even taller than Rhys came up to them, holding a bunch of Quibblers as well.  
  
"Thank you very much!" Rhys said and waved goodbye to the girl  
  
"Rhys! How's the selling going?" asked the blonde kid.  
  
"It's going great Tom and you?" Rhys asked politely.  
  
"Err... good, who's this?" Tom said, pointing to Paul.  
  
"Tom this is Paul, you know, the new kid in are house?"  
  
Paul waved and smiled, which Tom kind of returned. Paul moved a little closer to Rhys. He couldn't help feel that Tom didn't like him. Rhys laughed and pulled Paul out from behind him.  
  
"Tom's just being stupid, aren't you Tom?" Rhys said turning to Tom.  
  
"Well-,"  
  
"PAUL! PAUL OVER HERE!"  
  
Paul jumped yet again and noticed that from over the other side of the corridor was Peter calling out to Paul, waving his arms all over the place. Rhys looked at Paul, as though he was looking for an explanation.  
  
"Um... Hey Pete. You know Rhys and Tom don't you?" Paul said, trying to stay calm.  
  
Peter let out a snort and said, "Duh! Who HASN'T heard of these dorks. They're idiots that do all these little things to help out the blind and shit".  
  
Paul looked at Rhys and Tom, who both looked very hurt and very embarrassed. Paul felt so bad for them. So they were people who helped out the school, they were nice and Paul was going to make sure that Peter would apologized for what he said.  
  
"Peter, that was harsh. I think an apology is an order," Paul said staring at Rhys and Tom.  
  
Peter looked at Paul as though he'd said the funniest thing of the century. This made Rhys and Tom look even more uncomfortable. This wasn't going to well to what Paul had liked it too.  
  
"Listen Peter, if you just came to be rude you might as well leave now," Paul said trying not to meet Peter's eyes.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave then. See yah back in class," Peter said sounding a bit upset and left.  
  
Paul smiled. He stood up for himself finally, even though it was his best friend who he told off. He turned to Rhys and Tom who both looked amazed at what they'd seen.  
  
"Paul, what was all that for?" Tom asked.  
  
Paul wondered that himself. Why did he do it? Sure enough he didn't like the way Peter was treating them but Peter was the one who befriended him when Paul was sad and lonely. Paul's heart sank to an ultimate low. How could he of been so heartless.  
  
"Guys listen, I gotta go find Peter and apologize. Think you guys can handle selling these without me?" Paul said looking desperately at them.  
  
They both nodded, Tom looking like his mind hadn't changed about Paul. Paul grinned widely at them and waved goodbye and ran out of the hall, hoping to find Peter somewhere.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After just having Transfiguration, Emily went straight up to her dormitory and didn't even bother to go down and have lunch. For the past week she had been dodging meal times, just to avoid Ron. She felt so bad about not telling him about Fred kissing her, and she had no idea why she couldn't. Sure she liked Ron but she didn't know she liked him in that way as well.  
  
Emily sat on her bed, questions filling her head, none with any answers. Emily took in a deep breath let then let out a huge sigh. Why couldn't this whole problem work itself out and let her have Ron back as her friend.  
  
Emily heard a knock at the door, and when she looked up she saw Hermione step in, smiling weakly at her. Emily raised her eyebrows and returned to looking out the window.  
  
"I've noticed the past week that you and Ron haven't been talking," Hermione said walking over to Emily.  
  
Emily didn't answer.  
  
"Has something happened between your guys friendship?" Hermione said taking a seat next to her.  
  
Emily still didn't answer and continued looking out the window.  
  
"I guess he must be coming to his senses and decided it would be better if you guys weren't friends," Hermione said looking at the floor.  
  
Emily then stood up from her bed and whipped around and glared at Hermione.  
  
"If you came here to brag that Ron and I aren't talking then go right ahead! Well go on, I know you want too!" Emily said tears starting to appear in her eyes.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. She stood up and grabbed Emily's arms and said, "I didn't come here to brag. I just thought that, well, if you wanted, you could hang around with me and Harry."  
  
Emily's legs almost collapsed. Her? Hermione's and Harry's little new best buddy? That seemed highly unlikely. There surely had to be a catch somewhere.  
  
"What's the catch?" Emily said wiping her eyes.  
  
"No catch. Except for the one of you becoming our friend," Hermione said trying to sound sweet.  
  
It was then Emily's turn for not knowing what to say. Ron couldn't stand these people and Emily made a promise that whoever Ron hated, she'd hated too. How could she just turn her back on him just like that? After all the times he'd stood up for her.  
  
Emily tried saying something, but her mouth was that dry that nothing would come out.  
  
Hermione made a little giggled then asked, "So, that a yes or no?"  
  
Emily thought about it and decided if she ever wanted Ron back as a friend, being friends with his enemies surely had to be a good way. Emily looked straight into Hermione's eyes and nodded firmly.  
  
Hermione gave a little squeal and hugged Emily, Emily looking a bit taken back. Hermione broke apart from the hug and said, "Come on, it's almost time for the bell to go. Let's get our things and meet up with Harry."  
  
For the first time in a while, Emily was actually happy to be going to class, even if it was with Hermione and Harry. Emily and Hermione got the books and things they needed and went down into the common room and waited for Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you liked it! Please Read and Review and Lauren, your coming up in the next chapter. Cyaz!  
  
KiTtY cOpY cAt 


	10. Pay Back and The Accident

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry & friends, they belong to J.K Rowling. I only own my characters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
While waiting for Harry, Emily couldn't stop thinking about the look Ron was going to have on his face when he sees her with Harry and Hermione. Emily grinned to herself. She couldn't wait. While deep in thought, Emily heard a loud squeal coming from Hermione's direction, breaking her vision of Ron's face.  
  
Emily looked over at Hermione, who was no longer at her side and was now at Harry's side fixing his tie and shirt. The sight was enough to make Emily vomit but until she was back being friends with Ron, she had to get used to this life.  
  
Once Hermione was finished fixing up Harry, the three of them left off to their Defence against the Dark Arts class, Emily walking a little slower than the other two.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Ginny. GINNY!"  
  
Ginny jumped nearly right out of her skin when she heard the voice of her friend, Lauren. Ginny grinned weakly at her and said, "You were saying Lauren?"  
  
Lauren gave a little cough and continued her latest discovery on who Rhys liked. Ginny let out a sigh. She didn't really care who Rhys liked, she was worried about Paul and Peter. She saw their little argument in the corridor and couldn't help but worry about their friendship.  
  
"Wow Lauren! You sure he likes Luna? I mean, when people say that they mean it as a joke," said another one of Ginny's friends, Laura.  
  
"I'm serious this time. I heard him telling Tom," Lauren said proud of her information.  
  
"Ginny, can I talk to you?"  
  
Ginny turned around and saw Peter standing behind her, his eyes very bright red, most likely from crying. Ginny nodded and told her friends she meet them back in class. After saying their mini goodbyes, Peter took Ginny aside for a talk.  
  
"Peter, have you been crying?" Ginny said examining his eyes.  
  
Peter shook his head and tried rubbing away the reddish in his eyes. Ginny knew him way better than that. He had to of been crying because of what Paul had said. Peter sobbed a little, trying not to cry in front of Ginny.  
  
"I.I have been crying Ginny. Not because of Paul though," Peter said sounding a bit dopey.  
  
"Peter, what's wrong? Or what happened to you? You sound. not yourself," Ginny said.  
  
Peter opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Then before Ginny knew it, Peter's eyes rolled back and he fainted onto the floor. There was a loud crashing noise as Peter hit the wooden stand with a vase on top of it.  
  
"PETER!" Ginny screamed and rushed to his side.  
  
The rest of their class turned around to see what had happened, all with scared and shocked looks on each one of their faces. Ginny kneeled down next to Peter and tried shaking him awake.  
  
"Peter! Peter please wake up! Peter please!" Ginny squealed crying her eyes out.  
  
"What's going on out here?" asked McGonagall as she came out of her classroom.  
  
She noticed the whole class gathered around a corner, with Ginny and Peter in the center. McGonagall rushed over to the scene and the sight of Peter shocked her. She gasped and kneeled down next to Ginny, who was still shaking Peter.  
  
"Miss Weasley, please stop shaking him and I'll take him down to the hospital wing," McGonagall said pulling Ginny off Peter.  
  
"No! He's hurt! I gotta help him! I'm not leaving him!" Ginny said clutching onto Peter's arm.  
  
Professor McGonagall unhooked Ginny's hands from Peter's arm and helped her on her feet. She then beckoned Laura and Lauren over to her. They both rushed over and took Ginny.  
  
"Make sure she doesn't leave the class," She whispered to them.  
  
They both nodded and out Ginny's arms around their shoulders for support. McGonagall then cleared her throat and said, "Class! All go inside and I'll get another teacher to look after you while I take Mr Hall down to the hospital wing."  
  
The whole class entered, all still in shock of what had just happened. Ginny walked slowly with her two friends into the classroom. She had to help. She couldn't leave Peter. He asked for help and she had to make sure she'd still give him that help. As she turned around to take one last look at Peter, he and Professor McGonagall both had disappeared.  
  
Ginny looked back forward and let her silent tears fall down her face. Her friends pulled out a chair for Ginny and put her down on it. Ginny looked up and at that moment she saw Paul come in the room, all confused of what was going on.  
  
Ginny glared at him and stormed over to him and then pinned him up against the wall. Paul dropped his books and tried to get Ginny off him. She only made her grip tighter. Paul looked at her with concerned eyes, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"This is your entire fault Paul!" Ginny yelled her grip getting even tighter.  
  
"What did I do?" Paul asked trying to escape Ginny's grasp of him.  
  
By this time the whole class was watching, all in anticipation of what was going to be said next. Ginny glared at Paul and pulled him closer to her face so he could only hear what she was going to say.  
  
"You made Peter faint and made him feel the way he's feeling at this very moment," Ginny whispered.  
  
Paul opened his mouth to argue but Ginny placed her finger to hush him up. Paul closed his mouth and waited for Ginny's next yelling at him.  
  
"If Peter doesn't get better I'll know who to blame and I won't let it be until you go through as much pain as he is," Ginny whispered again and then threw Paul off her.  
  
Ginny walked back to her seat and sat back down, with a disgusted look on her face. Paul stood still against the wall, breathing heavily. What was that all about? What had he done? And also what had happened to Peter that Ginny was blaming him about?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Emily and her two new friends, Harry and Hermione, had just arrived outside of their Defence against the Dark Arts class. Unfortunately, they had it with the Slytherins. The three of them walked over into one of the corners and waited for their teacher to arrive. Harry and Hermione were already off talking about their date for this evening, which simply bored Emily shitless. Why would anyone want to join in on a conversation about when to light candles and when to serve dinner?  
  
Emily rolled her eyes and looked around. Ron had yet to turn up. What could possibly be keeping him? Emily looked up the other end of the corridor and there he was, Ron, walking along with Lavender and Parvati, both girls looking all giggly and happy that Ron was walking with them.  
  
A sudden feeling filled Emily's mind, the feeling of jealousy. As they walked past, it took up all of Emily's courage not to stick her foot out and trip them. She couldn't hold it back. Emily stuck her foot out and Lavender along with her books fell flat onto the floor.  
  
Parvati let out a squeal and dropped her books. Ron shoot a glare at Emily and knew exactly what to do to get on her nerves. He bent down, gathered up Lavender's books and took her hand and helped her up from the floor. Emily's eyes almost popped out of her head and onto the floor. Her cheeks started turning bright red with anger. How could he?  
  
'He's so, so, so, so, so, so going to pay for that!' Emily thought as they continued walking towards the door.  
  
"Emily? Are you alright?" Hermione asked waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
Emily gave a little jump and nodded weakly. Hermione grabbed Emily under her arm and she and Emily pretty much skipped off to into class, Harry walking behind, smiling at the two.  
  
'You better be worth this Ron,' Emily said to herself, while walking a funny walk along side Hermione.  
  
'How dare her! She knows how much I hate Harry and Hermione!' Ron thought as he sat down next to Seamus.  
  
While taking a glance to see what each other were doing, Ron and Emily's eyes meet and they both quickly looked away blushing. Seamus nudged Dean and pointed at Ron and they both snorted.  
  
'Why THEN did I have to look at her?' Ron thought slightly banging his head on the table.  
  
'Great goin' Emily, you had to look at Ron while he was looking at you didn't you?' Emily thought hitting her head on her book.  
  
"MR WEASLEY, MISS AVALON!"  
  
Both Ron and Emily stopped hitting themselves and looked up at their teacher, which happened to be Snape filling in, who didn't look too impressed. They both slouched in their seats.  
  
"WOULD YOU TWO PAY ATTENTION TO THE CLASS AND NOT ON YOUR EQUIPMENT?" Snape roared down upon them.  
  
They nodded and them, along with the rest of the class got onto copying down notes from the board.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"RRRIIINNNGGG!"  
  
The bell had just gone for lunch and lunch was the last thing Paul needed. He quickly packed his books and ink up and exited the classroom. He half jogged all the way up back to his dormitory, the only place where he could be in peace, away from the world, alone.  
  
He reached his dormitory and threw his books back in his trunk. He lay back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Today already started turning out bad and it was now as bad as bad could go. Peter was mad at him and now in the hospital wing, and it supposedly was his entire fault, according to Ginny anyway.  
  
He sat up and reached across and grabbed his mini CD player. He put the earphones in his ears and reached inside his dresser draw for the only CD he had bought with him, one of Linkin Park's CD's. He placed the CD inside and turned it on and just sat back on his bed, listening to their music.  
  
Paul closed his eyes and wished that everything could just go his way, just for once in his life. When he opened them again, before him were Rhys and Tom. Paul turned off his music and sat up and smiled at them.  
  
"Bad day isn't it?" Rhys asked sitting down on Paul's bed.  
  
Paul nodded slightly. Couldn't they have come later? When he wanted company perhaps?  
  
"We thought you'd need some cheering up," Rhys said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Yeah, but at the moment I think it's impossible to be cheery," Paul said almost in a whisper.  
  
Rhys looked down at the floor, looking very disappointed. Tom looked at Rhys then at Paul. Paul could have sworn the look on his face was one that wanted him dead.  
  
"And what are you playing on doing to cheer yourself up?" Tom said walking over and pushing Paul back onto his bed.  
  
"Be alone," Paul said.  
  
"What's this?" Tom asked picking up his CD player.  
  
"Oh that, it's a CD player, it plays CD's," Paul said with a tone of annoyance.  
  
"CD's and CD players would be?" Tom asked examining the CD player.  
  
Paul rolled his eyes and put the earphones in Tom's ears and turned it on. Tom jumped as the music hit his ears. Rhys looked over Tom's shoulder to see what was going on.  
  
"Wow! That's cool! What's that sound coming out of Tom's ears?" Rhys asked moving closer to the sound of Linkin Park's singing.  
  
"Music. hasn't either of you guys ever heard of these things before?" Paul asked turning off the music and putting them both away.  
  
They both shook their heads. Paul groaned and lay back down on his bed. Rhys' eyes then lit up and a huge grin appeared across his face.  
  
"Do you think we could sing, like these people do?" Rhys asked excitedly.  
  
"Anyone can sing, but some people don't have that good of voices for it," Paul said.  
  
"Why don't we?" Rhys asked hoping up from Paul's bed, "We could form a ...a ... what's it called?"  
  
"A band," Paul said sitting up to listen better.  
  
"Yeah, that's it, a BAND. We could form a band and sing for that talent show thing on in a few weeks time," Rhys said nearly wetting himself with excitement.  
  
Paul looked at him as though he's lost his mind. Them, form a band? He couldn't sing or play any instruments, and by the look of them, neither could Rhys and Tom.  
  
"I'm in on it," Tom said sounding happier than usual.  
  
Rhys smiled and said, "Paul, what about you?"  
  
Paul looked from one to the other. Surely this had to be a joke. None of were the kind of people to be in a band. Paul looked up and saw both of them begging for Paul to join. Paul laughed and nodded in agreement.  
  
"YAY!" both Rhys and Tom shouted.  
  
Paul scratched his ear to check it was still working. He noticed Rhys and Tom both jumping up and down and doing some sort of dance. Rhys grabbed Paul's hands and dragged him up to join in on the celebration.  
  
"Bet your day looking better know isn't it?" Tom said actually talking nicely to Paul.  
  
Paul stood there and stared. His day actually was better, despite everything that had happened and that was bound to happen.  
  
"It is actually," Paul said and the three of them raced downstairs to sign up for the talent show thing.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Down at the hospital wing, everything wasn't going as well as it was for Paul. Ginny sat nervously awaiting for the news about Peter. Ginny was chewing off the last of her nails when the doors opened and out come Madam Pomfrey, looking rather upset.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, what's wrong with Peter?" Ginny asked rushing over to her.  
  
Madam Pomfrey bowed her head and sighed. She looked back up at Ginny and said, "Come inside Ginny. We need to have a little talk."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R. Cyaz! ( 


	11. POH

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
As Madam Pomfrey gestured Ginny inside, Ginny bowed her head and walked slowly into the hospital wing and up to her office. She passed Peter on the way and he far from good. He was so pale he looked green and he was still as a rock. The sight almost made Ginny cry.  
  
When they went inside her office, Madam Pomfrey pulled up a chair next to her desk and told Ginny to sit down. Ginny sat down, shaking a little. Madam Pomfrey sat down on her chair and seemed like she was trying to find the right words to say.  
  
"What's wrong with Peter?" Ginny asked quietly, not bothering to look up.  
  
Ginny looked up and the look on Madam Pomfrey's face said it all. It looked as though she couldn't bring herself to tell Ginny what was wrong with Peter.  
  
Ginny looked at her with pleading eyes and said, "Madam Pomfrey is he going to be OK?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed and said, "He's going to be transferred to St. Mungo's Hospital, It to risky to keep him here much longer."  
  
Ginny went as white as Peter was. She looked out the little window and saw Peter lying still as ever. Ginny felt tears starting to form in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them come out.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked sobbing a little.  
  
"Put it this way dear, we wouldn't be sending him to St. Mungo's if we couldn't cure it," Madam Pomfrey said taking a glance at Peter as well.  
  
Ginny was lost for words. So this was it, no information, nothing what so ever about what was wrong with Peter. Was it that bad that Madam Pomfrey thought she was to young to know?  
  
"Why can't I know what's wrong with him?" Ginny said rubbing some tears away.  
  
"I don't think you need stuff like this upon you at this moment. Best to let it be," Madam Pomfrey said patting her on her shoulder.  
  
Ginny nodded and stood up and headed for the door. She turned around and asked, "Can I at least say goodbye?"  
  
"Sure dear," Madam Pomfrey said smiling.  
  
Ginny walked over to Peter's bed and sat down next to him. She grabbed his hand and held it in hers. It was so cold it was like holding ice. She rubbed it slightly hoping to warm it up.  
  
"Don't worry Peter. I won't let anything happen to you I promise. And I won't let Paul get away with this either," Ginny said and clutched Peter's hand as tight as she could and cried as she lay down next to him.  
  
Madam Pomfrey saw and heard everything Ginny had said and done. Her smile disappeared and said, "I'm afraid there's nothing you can do Ginny. I'm not sure that anyone can either."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"That's super Ron! I never knew you to be that brave!" Lavender said snuggling up closer to him as they ate their lunch.  
  
"All I did was spray it with fly spray. That fly had no chance," Ron said trying to act like the hero.  
  
Down the other end of the table, Emily sat there, glaring at the sight of him and those two flirty, giggly girls. Emily's fork shook as she raised it and ate the potatoes that were on it. Hermione noticed this and knew that something was up.  
  
"Emily forget it, you know he's only doing it to get you jealous," Hermione said looking over at Ron too.  
  
"Yeah I know, but the sight of them is enough to make me wanna go over there and smash him in the face," Emily said and skulled the rest of her orange juice.  
  
"Baby, I just remembered, I need to meet Neville in the library. See you later," Harry said and kissed Hermione on the cheek and walked out the hall.  
  
Emily frowned. A smart ass, goody goody, bushy haired girl has a boyfriend but yet she doesn't! Emily gave a little groan and hit her head on her plate.  
  
"If this is the way you're going to act just go over and talk to him!" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"More complicated than that," Emily said and stood up and left Hermione sitting alone, shaking her head.  
  
As Emily passed Ron on the way out, he took a glance at her and decided he'd follow her and find out what she was up too.  
  
"You girls wouldn't mind if I left you for a while? I need to finish some homework," Ron said standing up in his seat.  
  
"AWWWW!" both Lavender and Parvati said together.  
  
"Bye," Ron said and quickly followed Emily out of the hall.  
  
As Emily turned right, so would Ron, as Emily climbed the Grand staircase, so would Ron. Everywhere she went Ron was following, hoping to find out what she was up too. Unfortunately for Ron, Emily stopped and he ran right into her.  
  
"Ron! W-W-Why are you following me?" Emily asked blushing slightly.  
  
"I-I-I'm not following. J-J-Just going to... um... err... the common room! That's right the common room," Ron said trying to act cool.  
  
Emily stared at him as those he'd gone mad. She raised her eyebrows at him and said, "Our common room is on the other side of the school."  
  
Ron blushed and gulped loudly. Out of all the places he could have said where he was going it had to be the one that was on the other side of the school.  
  
'Bloody hell!' Ron said to himself as he leant up against the wall.  
  
"Why are you really over here Ron?" Emily asked.  
  
"Err. well," Ron started, trying to think of his excuse.  
  
Emily blushed. She may have been wrong but she had a strange feeling he was only over here to follow her. Emily tried to hide her blushing but it only made it worse.  
  
"You're blushing," Ron said smirking a little.  
  
Emily's head shot up. Was her blushing that obvious to him?  
  
"I am not!" Emily said backing away slightly.  
  
"Come on Emily. I know you and I know when you're blushing," Ron said edging closer to her.  
  
Emily leant against the wall as well and looked up at Ron, who was grinning his stupid grin. Emily giggled a little. That grin made he him so cute!  
  
"Alright! Maybe I was blushing. Doesn't mean anything," Emily said giving in defeat.  
  
Emily stared down at her feet. She couldn't face Ron anymore. All of a sudden, warmth had come over her left shoulder. She looked up and saw Ron, standing next to her. This made Emily blush even more.  
  
"What happened between us?" Emily asked staring into Ron's eyes.  
  
At this, Ron edged a little away from her. This was what he was dreading. He still didn't have enough confidence to talk to Emily about her and Fred's little kiss. What was he supposed to tell her? That he stopped talking to her because he saw her kiss her brother?  
  
'I'm sure that'd go down well,' Ron thought as he looked back up at Emily.  
  
"Ron?" Emily asked.  
  
"Alright you want to know why? OK I'll tell you. That night you kissed Fred I was there and I saw the whole thing!" Ron blurted out.  
  
Emily looked a little taken back at first but then she relised, that's the exact same reason she stopped talking to Ron as well. Emily was lost for words. How was she supposed to answer that?  
  
"Please say something Emily," Ron said fidgeting on the spot.  
  
"I can't explain what happened that night Ron. But, I can show you that it's not Fred I'm after," Emily said and grabbed Ron's robes and kissed him dead on his lips.  
  
Emily soon after broke it apart and blushed. What had she done? As she looked at Ron she noticed that he wasn't moving or anything, just standing there, dead still. Emily started fidgeting just as Ron had done.  
  
Ron broke his stiffness and touched where Emily had kissed him. His first kiss and it was from Emily. A small smile appeared across his face.  
  
'My first kiss! A-A-And it was from a girl!' Ron thought and took Emily's hand in his.  
  
"Does that mean what I thought it meant Emily?" Ron asked moving back closer to her.  
  
"I think you and I both know what that meant," Emily said smirking walking closer to Ron.  
  
They both stared into each other eyes and then Ron leaned down and kissed Emily. Ron then grabbed Emily around her waist and pulled her into an empty classroom.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"KISS ME! YEAH YEAH, KISS MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Rhys put down the microphone and smiled to Paul and Tom, both with their fingers in their ears, as far as they could go. Rhys kicked one of his feet and looked at them with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No Rhys! No offence Rhys but your one of those people that can't sing," Paul said taking the microphone off him.  
  
"If you say so," Rhys said giving up the microphone, "But who's going to be the singer if both me and Tom suck?"  
  
"Hey! I don't suck! Paul said I was OK for a beginner," Tom answer back offended.  
  
"Guys, guys came down, we'll just have to get another person to join our band," Paul said slouching back in a chair.  
  
"Why can't you be the singer?" Tom asked pouring himself a glass of water.  
  
"Easy, I can't sing," Paul said throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
All three of them sighed and the next moment, the porthole opened and Ginny walked in, eyes bright red. She looked at them, and then looked at Paul more closely and walked over to him.  
  
"Hope you're happy! Peter's going to St. Mungo's! And it's all because of you!" Ginny yelled at Paul.  
  
"I don't know what you're on about Ginny. I haven't done anything to Peter. The last I talked to him was when he insulted Rhys and Tom, I swear," Paul said, trying to back away from Ginny.  
  
Ginny whipped around to Rhys and Tom and asked, "That true?"  
  
They both nodded. Ginny stood up straight and looked down at the floor, ashamed at what she'd accused one of her best friends of doing. Ginny covered her eyes with her hands and cried, all three of the boys, not knowing what to say or do.  
  
"Ginny, don't cry, you just stood up for what you thought was right," Paul said standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"P-P-Paul I feel so bad! I never should have a-a-accused you of that!" Ginny said between sobs.  
  
"Hey, it's OK. Let's just forget about it," Paul said.  
  
Ginny nodded and wiped away her tears. Rhys and Tom looked at each other and shrugged. Rhys face suddenly lit up.  
  
"I've got it!" he said grinning broadly.  
  
"Got what?" Tom asked, "Not your dick again?"  
  
Rhys stopped grinning and glared at Tom and said, "Nnnooo, I actually got a good idea for our band."  
  
"You do what?" Tom asked flopping into a chair.  
  
"Ginny could be our singer," Rhys said, looking proud of himself.  
  
Tom snorted. Paul threw an evil look at Tom, and Tom, gladly threw it back. Ginny looked at each one of them, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"What band and what's this about making me the singer of it?" Ginny demanded.  
  
"We're gonna be a band in the talent show that's coming up and we need a singer. Feel like taking the place?" Rhys said rather fast.  
  
"Me? Have you heard me sing? I'll brake down the castle if I sing," Ginny said.  
  
"You can't be worse than Tom," Paul said truthfully.  
  
"HEY! WATCH IT YOU!" Tom yelled back.  
  
"OK, OK! I'll try just stop fighting with each other!" Ginny said braking up the fight.  
  
Paul and Tom threw one last glare at each other and looked away. Rhys looked at Ginny and shrugged, just as confused as she was.  
  
"So. Um . You gonna sing or what Ginny?" Rhys said breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh. um, I guess," Ginny said blushing.  
  
"Get a move on already!" Tom said with his arms crossed.  
  
"Don't you talk to Ginny like that!" Paul yelled pointing at Tom.  
  
"Stop it or I won't sing at all!" Ginny said pointing out to both of them.  
  
"Alright," Paul and Tom said. Ginny cleared her throat and started singing.  
  
"Will-,"  
  
"You're great you hired!" Rhys said standing up applauding.  
  
"She barely sang, I wouldn't call her good," Tom said.  
  
"She is better than you were Tom! Ginny, congratulations you're the singer of our band!" Paul said.  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" Ginny said giving Paul and Rhys a high five.  
  
Rhys poured four glasses of water and gave one to each of them and said, "To our band!"  
  
"To our band!" they all said, Tom sounding less enthusiastic.  
  
"What's our official name?" Paul asked, looking puzzled.  
  
Ginny thought for a moment and said, "How about, POH?"  
  
The other three looked even more puzzled. Ginny giggled and said, "POH, it stands for Peter's full name. Peter Oscar Hall."  
  
The others exchanged looks, and nodded. Ginny smiled and ran up and pulled the three of them into a hug. Paul and Rhys joined in on the hug but Tom pulled away.  
  
"Are you alright Tom?" Rhys asked pulling away from the hug as well.  
  
"I'm fine Rhys! I-I-I, See you guys later," Tom said and walked out of the common room, leaving the rest of them as confused as ever.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
End of that one! Hope you enjoyed it! *mwah!*  
  
~KiTtY cOpY cAt~ 


	12. Young Love and Young Fights

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The bell had just gone and all of the other students already had their books and were off heading towards their classes, but not two Gryffindor's, who were still busy on top of a desk, making out.  
  
Ron broke apart from the kiss and stared into Emily's eyes. Emily smiled weakly and laid her head on his shoulder, giving Ron the chance to wrap his arms around her.  
  
"I can't believe we just did that," Emily said, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Me either. Your not regretting it are you?" Ron asked looking down at her.  
  
"What? Me? No! I loved it, if y-y-you did anyway," Emily said slightly blushing.  
  
"Of course I loved it! I've kinda wanted to kiss you for a while now," Ron said also blushing.  
  
Emily snuggled up closer and she could have sworn she heard Ron mumble, "Bloody cheeks!" Emily giggled quietly to herself.  
  
They both sat there in silence until the silence was broken by a tiny little creaking noise, coming from behind them. They both broke apart when they heard the sound of one of their Professor's voices.  
  
"Class started five minutes ago. Why aren't you two off and gone already?" said the voice of none other than Snape.  
  
Emily and Ron sat on opposite ends of the desk they were on, now blushing so much they looked like they should belong in a tomato patch.  
  
"I suggest you two get off that desk and get your books and head off to class, while you still have time," Snape said in his same cruel, cold, chilling voice.  
  
"Yes Professor," they both said and hopped off the table and walked out of the classroom in silence.  
  
The two of them stayed in silence until they reached the common room. Emily burst out into fits of laughing, leaving Ron standing there in total shock.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron asked.  
  
"Snape! I bet he only told us to stop 'cause he was jealous cause he wouldn't be able to ever kiss anyone," Emily said between laughs.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and grabbed her by her arms and said, "Snap outta it, we got classes to go too."  
  
"Or, we could just stay here, in each others arms," Emily said wrapping her arms round his waist.  
  
Ron smirked and said, "I think I like your idea MUCH better," and he dragged Emily down onto the couch.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After finishing writing down the notes from the board, Ginny put down her quill and stretched out her arms. She looked around the classroom, thinking and hoping that Peter was among them. She sighed. Why did it have to happen to him? What had he done to deserve this?  
  
Ginny looked over at Paul, who was next to her, nose almost touching the table top. He looked so sweet and innocent. Ginny shook her head franticly. What was she thinking? She supposed to be Michael's boyfriend but yet, she couldn't help but fall for not only Paul, but her other best friend as well, Peter.  
  
Ginny jumped as she felt something pock her on her leg. She looked to her left and saw Rhys grinning widely as always. He passed her a note which read:  
  
We need to talk. Wait for me after class.  
  
Ginny read it and looked over in Rhys' direction and nodded. Rhys grinned even more and continued writing down notes. What got Ginny was why did he want to talk to her in private? They had just become friends and they still weren't that close.  
  
The bell finally rang and the entire class packed up their things as quick as they could and left the room. As promised, Ginny waited for Rhys outside the classroom. He came out and for the first time in all the time Ginny had known him, he wasn't grinning his usual grin.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked with great concern.  
  
"Paul and Tom," Rhys said simply as they started to walk back to the common room.  
  
"Oh, well, what about them?" Ginny asked again, as though it was a stupid question.  
  
Rhys groaned and stepped in front of Ginny, stopping her in her tracks.  
  
"How they fight! I don't get it! Paul stood up for Tom and yet, he still hates him! Why are they doing this?" Rhys said sounding frustrated.  
  
"Not everyone has to like each other Rhys," Ginny said, pulling him along.  
  
"Yeah but, Tom is my best friend and-and Paul showed he's a good friend by standing up for me, and I can't see why they hate each other," Rhys said, nearly ripping some of his hair out.  
  
"Rhys calm down! Just let them sort it out! Don't beat yourself up over this," Ginny said rubbing his arm.  
  
Rhys bowed his head and walked off leaving Ginny behind. Ginny stamped her foot angrily and continued walking along far behind Rhys.  
  
When they reached the Fat Lady's portrait, there was a massive crowd crowded outside of it. Ginny and Rhys exchanged looks and ran over where the rest of the people were. As they got closer, they could make out what the people were saying.  
  
"Fight, fight, fight!"  
  
They pushed their way through and what they saw shocked them. Paul and Tom were both in the middle, cuts on their faces and fists both raised. Ginny pushed some guy onto the floor and entered the middle of the ring.  
  
"What the hell do you two think your doing?" she asked half squealing.  
  
"Tom-got-what-he-deserved!" Paul said between clenched teeth.  
  
Rhys ran over to Tom and asked him the same question.  
  
"Paul insulted h-..GRR! LET ME AT HIM RHYS!" Tom yelled, trying to fight off Rhys.  
  
Ginny stood up straight and yelled, "Alright everyone, there's nothing to see here so all go back to where you came from!"  
  
The crowd slowly left, a few of them complaining. Ginny turned her attention back to Paul and Tom, both who were glaring at each other.  
  
"Would either of you care to explain?" Ginny asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I told you Gin, Tom got what he deserved, the little worm," Paul mumbled.  
  
"Alright, and Tom what's your excuse for all of this?" Ginny asked, turning towards Tom.  
  
"I wouldn't call me a little worm! I'm twice the size of you!" Tom said still trying to fight of Rhys.  
  
"Tom!"  
  
Tom stopped squirming and said quietly, "He insulted her."  
  
Ginny and Rhys looked at Tom waiting for more but he lowered his head in shame. Rhys shook Tom and asked "Insulted who Tom?"  
  
Tom gave one huge squirm and freed himself from Rhys grip and said, "He insulted the Fat Lady."  
  
"He most certainly did!" came the Fat Lady's voice from behind them, "he yelled at the top of his lungs when I wouldn't open up!"  
  
Tom nodded in the Fat Lady's direction and said, "See, told you."  
  
"No reason to punch me!" Paul said standing up and whipping his clothes.  
  
"Both of you just shut up!" Ginny yelled throwing her arms up in disgust. Everyone quickly fell silence.  
  
"Doesn't either of you two get how much pain and worry you've put me and Rhys through? Don't you see that it's not only us that you're hurting?" Ginny said pacing the floor.  
  
Both Tom and Paul stood up, neither of them even looking at each other this time. Paul then took in a deep breathe and said, "I'd like to be Tom's friend, honest, but I'm not the one that's standing in the way of that."  
  
Rhys nearly fainted but lucky Ginny caught him in her arms. Paul scowled down at Rhys, who quickly got up out of her arms once noticing.  
  
"Tom, what's wrong? Why don't you like Paul?" Rhys asked staring at his best friend.  
  
Tom just kicked the ground, as though he didn't hear Rhys say anything. Rhys then walked over to Tom and gave him a hard, loud slap on the back of his head, which made Tom nearly fall over.  
  
"What was that for?!" Tom asked rubbing his head.  
  
"For ignoring me that's what!" Rhys said, sounding annoyed.  
  
Tom stood up straight, cleared his throat and yelled, "First her now you Rhys, how many more people gonna start falling head over heals for this guy!"  
  
And with that, Tom left, leaving his books and everything behind. Ginny noticed Rhys whipping his eyes. Paul noticed too and walked over next to Rhys.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll get over it," Paul said calmly as though nothing had happened.  
  
Rhys stamped his foot hard on the ground and yelled at the top of his voice, "Tom's right! He's my best friend and after what's happened, I shouldn't just leave him alone like this!"  
  
Rhys let out a huge sob, now unable to control his tears. Paul looked over at Ginny, hoping she knew what Rhys was on about, but she looked nearly as confused as what he did.  
  
"I'm sorry but I've got to go find Tom," Rhys said and ran off down the corridor.  
  
As they both watched Rhys run down the corridor, Paul asked, "Have you got any idea what so ever what they were on about?"  
  
Ginny shook her head slowly, but deep down inside, she knew exactly what they were on about.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After a long day, it was finally time for dinner, the time of day Ron looked forward to most of all. With his mouth watering, Ron grabbed the biggest plate in his sight and piled it up with everything that was in his reach. While all this was going on, Emily sat down next to him and piled her with some potatoes and pork.  
  
"Emily, don't you want more than that? Look at the variety!" Ron said showing Emily the different type of food.  
  
Emily rolled her eyes and ate her food in silence. Ron picked up his knife and fork and started scoffing down food upon his plate. When halfway through their meal, Ginny and Paul came along and sat opposite them.  
  
"Why such glum faces? It's dinner time!" Ron said spraying food.  
  
Paul looked away and stayed down the hall. Ginny shrugged to Ron and took an apple and started munching on it. Emily knew her little brother a lot better than this, so to get his attention she gave him a little kick underneath the table.  
  
Paul jumped and looked over at her. Emily nodded towards the door and Paul nodded again.  
  
"Ron, I got to go. See you back in the common room," Emily said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Ginny waved goodbye and turned to Ron, waiting for an explanation. Ron blushed and said, "She couldn't resist me forever."  
  
Outside of the hall, Emily and Paul stood against one of the statues.  
  
"What's up?" Emily asked looking down at him.  
  
"I don't know where to start," Paul said putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"The beginning always helps," Emily said with a laugh.  
  
Paul looked at her with 'not the time' sort of look. Emily gulped and said, "God you are pissed."  
  
"Well, my best friend going to hospital for some unknown reason, this other guy has a major problem with me and blamed me for taking 'her' away and his friend as well," Paul said in one breath.  
  
Emily looked taken back. Since when did Paul ever have this many problems at once, or when did Paul even have this sort of problems?  
  
"Well, I hope your friend gets better at the hospital," Emily said cheerfully.  
  
"Not helping Emily," Paul mumbled.  
  
Emily groaned and said, "I can't help that your friend is sick but I might be able to help with the other if you'd talk to me about it!"  
  
"Ever heard of I don't want to talk about it?" Paul yelled at her.  
  
"Have you ever heard of I can't help you otherwise?" Emily answered back.  
  
"Maybe I don't want you're your so called help Emily!" Paul yelled back at her.  
  
Emily narrowed her eyebrows and said slowly, "What's happened to you? You not the same little brother I used to know."  
  
"Things change Emily," Paul said coolly.  
  
"Well I know that, but you're acting so stuck up as though you're too good for anyone," Emily said.  
  
"I am not! You just think shit," Paul said and started to walk off.  
  
"Don't you walk away; I haven't finished with you yet!" Emily called out to him.  
  
"Well I am finished Emily! And consider this our last ever brother sister meeting we'll ever have!" Paul yelled out to her, "I don't need you anymore, I don't need anyone!"  
  
Paul ran upstairs and ran off somewhere in the castle. Emily lowered her head and cried silence tears, wishing that she could take all of that conversation back.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Paul ran off, all the way back to the common room. When he arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, he noticed an outline of someone's body, crouched over. Paul edged closer and as he got nearer, he noticed that the person was Tom, huddle over.  
  
"Didn't know you were that thick to lock yourself out," Paul said coolly.  
  
Tom looked up, with bright red eyes and bloody still visible in places.  
  
"I'm not, I was waiting," Tom said in a low voice.  
  
Paul snorted and said, "Waiting for what? Some girl to come along and love you like Ginny loves me? Not going to happen!"  
  
Tom stood up slowly and towered over Paul and said, "I had a girl like that until you came along and swept her off her feet."  
  
Paul looked at Tom as though he'd gone mad. Tom pushed Paul away from him and turned to go inside.  
  
"What girl?" Paul asked.  
  
"None of your business," Tom said slowly and walked inside the common room, "And one thing, I wouldn't talk like Ginny's all yours. I think Peter's still in with a chance."  
  
And with that, Tom disappeared behind the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Another chappie up. Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!  
  
~KiTtY cOpY cAt~ 


	13. The Last Goodbye and Fights and more Fig...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter only my characters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After stuffing himself silly with food at dinner, Ron was finally ready to get back to the common room and have a nice long sleep. He and Ginny walked back to the common room together, Ginny helping Ron up a few of the stairs. When they got inside of the common room, Ron was about to flop onto the couch when he noticed that someone was already there, that someone being Emily.  
  
"Why aren't you already gone to bed?" Ron asked bending down in front of her.  
  
"That's a place I could go to right now, See you guys in the morning," Ginny said yawning and walked up to her dormitory.  
  
"You ready?" Ron asked Emily.  
  
Just then Ron noticed that Emily had tears falling down her cheeks and her hands shaking like crazy. He quickly grabbed Emily and demanded what had happened.  
  
"I t-t-tried to h-h-help him but he said, he said... he didn't need me anymore!" Emily said before braking down into tears.  
  
"Who said that?" Ron asked with concern.  
  
"Paul," Emily said sniffling.  
  
Ron smiled and said, "What would Paul know? He's just going through a ruff time at the moment; he wouldn't know what he's talking bout."  
  
Emily gave one last sniffle and looked up into Ron's eyes and smiled broadly.  
  
"You know just the right words to say," Emily said and pulled Ron into a hug.  
  
"Well, I leant early," Ron said hugging her back.  
  
They broke apart and stared into each others eyes. Ron leant down and gave her a kiss then broke it apart again.  
  
"We best get to bed, big day tomorrow," Ron said.  
  
Emily giggled and said, "If you insist upon it!"  
  
Ron helped Emily off the couch and walked her up the stairs and when they reached the top, they bid their goodbyes to each other.  
  
"See you in the morning baby," Emily said and went inside her dormitory.  
  
Ron smiled stupidly and waved when he door closed.  
  
"Yeah, see you," he said and turned to go o his dormitory.  
  
He opened his dormitory door, not concentrating on where he was going and happened to bump into someone after he turned around.  
  
"Gee sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Ron said trying to find the person's hand to help them up.  
  
Ron found one of the person's hands and helped them off the floor. As the person rose into the moonlight, Ron noticed that the person he had indeed knocked over was in fact his worst enemy at the moment, Harry Potter.  
  
"Thanks Ron," Harry said once fully up straight.  
  
"Oh god, I shoulda left you down there!" Ron said backing away from Harry.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and said quietly, "Ron, this isn't the time for your little tantrums."  
  
"Little tantrums?! I don't have lit-!" Ron started before 'Harry cut him off by putting his hand over Ron's mouth.  
  
"Shut up, people sleeping!" Harry hissed at Ron.  
  
Ron threw Harry's hand off his mouth and hissed back, "Even in the dark I'm not that stupid not to know people are asleep!"  
  
"Just get over your self Ron," Harry said and turned back to his bed.  
  
"Why don't you get over YOUR self?" Ron answered back then mumbled, "Stupid basturd."  
  
Ron crept over to his bed and climbed inside it, not bothering to change into his pajamas. As he got in he took one last look over at Harry's bed and stuck his tongue out. Ron then lay back on his pillow shut his eyes and he was soon off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Ginny got up extra early, to bid Peter goodbye. Today was the day he was going to be transferred to St. Mungo's and Ginny had to make sure she said goodbye to him.  
  
She dressed herself quickly, rushed out of the common room, and ran all the way to the hospital wing. She arrived there, out of breath and just in time, Peter was on a stretcher and was about to be lead out of the hospital wing and off to St Mungo's.  
  
With the breath Ginny had left, she jogged over to Peter's stretcher and grabbed hold of his hand held it tight in hers.  
  
"Excuse me little girl we need to take him now," said the guy who was pushing Peter's stretcher.  
  
Madam Pomfrey tapped him on the shoulder and whispered to him, "Give her a minute."  
  
He let go of Peter's stretcher and he and Madam Pomfrey walked back into the hospital wing. Ginny looked down at her sick friend who was still pale and stiff looking.  
  
"I'm afraid this is going to be our last goodbye, until you're well enough again," Ginny said holding back her tears.  
  
Peter stayed the same as she spoke to him, unaware she was even there or speaking to him. Ginny leant down and gave Peter a kiss on his cheek. She stood up again and whispered quietly, "I'm going to miss you Peter."  
  
Madam Pomfrey and the man both came back out and were now ready to take Peter away. The man grabbed hold of Peter's stretcher and started pushing him down the corridor. Ginny watched Peter go until they turned the corner and were out of view.  
  
"It's alright dear; he's going to be alright," Madam Pomfrey said calmly and put her hands on Ginny's shoulders.  
  
"I hope so," Ginny said and took Madam Pomfrey's hands off her shoulders and walked down the corridor headingl towards the Great Hall.  
  
The walk to the Great Hall seemed like a long one for Ginny. She half wished that she didn't say goodbye to Peter, just so the pain didn't feel as bad as it did at that time.  
  
Concentrating so hard on Peter, Ginny totally was unaware of where she was going and ran straight into Tom, who looked almost as bad as how she felt.  
  
"Tom, I'm sorry," Ginny said rubbing her head, "Today's just not my day."  
  
Tom smiled weakly and said, "Today's never my day."  
  
Tom started to walk off again until Ginny grabbed his arm and demanded what was going on with him. Tom tried denying it, but Ginny knew there was something that was bugging him.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Ginny. I'm fine, I'd just rather be on my own," Tom mumbled not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Thomas Boarder, don't try denying nothing's wrong, I've been there and I know when people are denying nothing's wrong and you are definitely denying- ," Ginny started saying.  
  
"OK, OK, something's wrong, just stop going on and on of how you know something's wrong! Oh god, I'm sounding like you," Tom said running his hand through his hair.  
  
Ginny smiled and looked up at Tom, waiting for his answer of what was wrong. Tom stood there staring and kicking the floor.  
  
"Well, what's wrong?" Ginny said pushily.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Tom said finding the ceiling very interesting.  
  
"Don't say I don't understand because I've been there and I know-,"  
  
"Because your been there and you know when people say you wouldn't understand they really just don't want to talk about, blah blah, yeah Ginny I've heard it all before," Tom said sounding annoyed.  
  
"You're catching on!" Ginny said proudly.  
  
"Woo-hoo, I catch on fast! Who gives a damn Ginny?" Tom said finally giving in and started walking away from Ginny.  
  
"Hey Tom, wait up!" Ginny said running after him.  
  
"Ginny, I'll be honest with you. I don't want to talk about what's wrong, especially not with you Ginny," Tom said stopping her dead in her tracks.  
  
"Well, g-good for you, coming clean Tom," Ginny said trying not to sound to hurt.  
  
"Thanks, I'll try it more often," Tom said walking off again.  
  
Ginny fidgeted and groaned and ran after Tom and called, "Tom I'm worried about you, and I want to help you!"  
  
Tom wiped around and yelled, "You're making me sound like I'm got a mental problem! I don't need your help and I definitely don't want your help Ginny so just drop it and leave me well alone!"  
  
Tom stormed off down the corridor and up the stairs. Ginny stood there, fighting the urge to go after him and find out what's wrong.  
  
'No Ginny! He told you to stay away and if you were a friend you'd do what he tells you,' Ginny said to herself.  
  
"Screw what Tom said, Tom wait up!" Ginny called running up the stairs after him.  
  
Ginny ran up the stairs and turned to go up the Grand Staircase when she got stopped by Paul, looking rather happier than usual.  
  
"Hello my treasure, how are you today?" Paul said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Um, Paul I'm fine but your not," Ginny said looking down at where his hands were.  
  
"I couldn't be better now that you're here with me," Paul said romantically.  
  
Ginny tried to get Paul off her but his grip was too tight. Ginny then screamed, "Paul, please let go of me!"  
  
"But honey, I want to be close to you," Paul said leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"Leave her Paul!"  
  
Paul let go and saw coming down the Grand Staircase was his sister Emily, not looking to happy with what he just did. Ginny quickly ran up to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"What were you thinking Paul?" Emily yelled down to him.  
  
"I was trying to get close to the girl I love but someone interrupted me," Paul said angrily.  
  
Emily walked down the rest of the stairs, Ginny still attached and walked over to Paul and said to him, "If you want to get close to her, try not frightening her out of her wits first."  
  
And with that, Emily and Ginny walked oddly down to the Great Hall. Paul grumbled as he watched Emily and Ginny walk away.  
  
"'Try not frightening her first.' What would she know anyway? Just 'cause she's got a boyfriend she thinks she knows everything about relationships," Paul mumbled to himself and walked back up to the common room, rather hurt.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
With homework spread all over the table, Ron sat in front of the fire, trying and hoping to finish his potions homework before he went off to his potions class. Ron only had to write his name and he would be finished. He dipped his quill into his ink and was bout to write his name when Paul came into the common room in a towering rage and scared Ron shitless.  
  
Ron shut his eyes and when he opened them he looked down at his work, it had ink all over it and was no longer readable. Ron groaned and banged his head on the table and yelled out to Paul, "You've got fucking bad timing!"  
  
Paul looked over at Ron and noticed his work. Paul shrugged his shoulders and said, "Not my fault you clumsy."  
  
Ron started to burn up with anger. He wasn't the clumsy one. Ron stood and pinned Paul up against the wall and yelled, "Can you do anything right? You upset Emily, upset your friend, put you friend in hospital, destroy my homework, and just tell me this, what can you do right?"  
  
Paul threw off him and onto the floor and yelled back, "Well if all the things you said are true, I guess I can't do anything can I?"  
  
Ron got up and yelled, "Yeah, I guess you can't!"  
  
Paul jumped onto Ron and now had him pinned on the floor. Struggling to get out of Paul's grip, Ron grabbed his throat and made Paul gasp for air. Soon, Paul started going bright red, trying his hardest to get air into his lungs. Ron smirked widely watching Paul struggle.  
  
"Hey you, let him go!"  
  
Ron looked out of the corner of eye I saw that one of Ginny's friend, Tom. He ran over, detached Ron's grip of Paul's throat and Paul pulled off Ron. Ron got up and glared at Tom.  
  
"Thought you hated this guy?" Ron said pointing at Paul.  
  
"I do, no-one deserves to die at the age of fourteen though, fifteen maybe," Tom said thinking about it.  
  
Ron grabbed his work and left the common room with Paul's towering rage. Paul turned to Tom and said, "I don't need you to save me, so don't in future."  
  
Paul turned to go, but Tom stopped him and called out, "I didn't do it for you! I didn't want that guy getting in trouble just because of you."  
  
Paul turned around to argue but Tom already had left.  
  
'You better watch yourself Tom,' Paul said to himself and walked out of the common room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Another chappie. Hope you liked it! Please R&R  
  
~KiTtY cOpY cAt~ 


	14. Payback

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and his bad temper walked down the Grand Staircase and set off to find Emily, to report what her brother had just done. The only thing that he wasn't looking forward to telling her was the part how he almost strangled Paul. He didn't want their relationship to end just because of his stupid actions.  
  
Ron gulped hard. What if Emily dumped him? What would he do? They just got together and already after one day they brake up. Ron shook all those thoughts aside and continued walking throughout the castle, hoping to find Emily before Paul did.  
  
As Ron walked out into the courtyard, he found Emily and his little sister, Ginny sitting down on a bench, in deep conversation. Ron took one last huge gulp and walked over, with his head held high.  
  
"Hey Em, hey Gin, what you guys chatting about?" Ron asked trying to stay calm.  
  
They both looked up and laughed. Ron blushed. What did he do this time?  
  
'Girls,' Ron thought shaking his head.  
  
"Sorry Ron, you just look so worried. What's there to worry about?" Emily said still giggling a little.  
  
"Well," Ron started.  
  
"Told you nothing, Ginny's fine now so-," Emily said.  
  
"What WAS wrong with Ginny in the first place?" Ron asked getting a little concerned.  
  
"Well, now, don't get angry or anything Ron, but Paul came onto her, like full on came onto her," Emily said quietly.  
  
"HE DID WHAT?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron its nothing-," Ginny said.  
  
"THAT GUY HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH; IT'S TIME I TAUGHT HIM A LESSON!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs, startling the whole courtyard.  
  
"Ron-,"  
  
"NO GINNY, I'M GONNA TEACH THAT GUY A LESSON, NO QUESTIONS!" Ron roared and stormed out of the courtyard loudly.  
  
Emily and Ginny looked at each other and gulped.  
  
"You don't he'll do anything to bad do you?" Emily asked nervously.  
  
"I used to think that, now, I'm not so sure," Ginny said quaking.  
  
"Oh no!" they both said and got up and followed off after Ron.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Paul skipped his breakfast and grabbed his books extra early. He had a plan, a plan to show Tom that he wasn't a force to be reckoned with. He searched up so many corridors, so many rooms until he found what he was looking for, Michael Corner and his mates.  
  
"What do you want?" Michael asked as Paul walked up to them.  
  
"I need your help-," Paul started.  
  
"I know you need help but we aren't gonna give you any," said Michael's friend James.  
  
"James, shut up. We might as well listen to what the little guy has to say," Michael said holding up a hand to shut James up. James then fell silence.  
  
"So, what was it you need our help for?" Michael asked.  
  
"Oh, well, I've been staying away from Ginny, just-just like you said," Paul started off.  
  
"That's good, what's the point of this?" Michael asked getting annoyed.  
  
Paul jumped and shouted out, "Tom Boarder likes Ginny and is making some moves on her!"  
  
Michael's face was now burning up with anger; he was so red he made tomatoes look pale pink. Paul started sweating cold sweat; he was surely in for it now.  
  
"Who's this Tom Boarder?" Michael asked between clenched teeth.  
  
Paul let out a sigh of relief and said, "He's one of my class mates."  
  
"RRRIIINNNGGG!"  
  
The bell had just gone and as Paul turned to go to class Michael stopped him by yelling at him to come back.  
  
"Yes?" Paul asked turning to face him.  
  
"GET ME THIS TOM BOARDER NOW!" Michael yelled pointing at Paul.  
  
"But the bell j-,"  
  
"SCREW THE BELL! GET HIM!" Michael yelled even louder than before.  
  
Paul gulped hard and nodded. He sprinted down the corridor, hoping to bump into Tom anytime soon. While he was off looking for Tom, Michael and his friend were devising a plan, to make sure Tom learnt his lesson.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Going to class was the last thing Ron wanted to do. He wanted to kill Paul. How dare he try and make a move on Ginny. Ron shook with anger as he thought about Paul putting his hands all over Ginny and feeling her. At one point, his anger got so bad he dropped his books into the mud.  
  
"Is Ron alright?" Hagrid asked Emily as she helped him pack up the mess Fang made.  
  
"No, my brother made a move on Ginny," Emily said picking up a box.  
  
"Oh, I see. Ron very protective of her ain't 'e?" Hagrid said taking the box off Emily.  
  
Emily looked up at Hagrid and nodded. Hagrid put a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder and said, "Don't you worry 'bout Ron. 'E knows how ter look after himself."  
  
Emily smiled and said, "Your right Hagrid thanks."  
  
"No problem," Hagrid said and waved goodbye to Emily as she walked off to her class.  
  
Emily ran across the grounds heading towards the castle. As she was running, something caught her eye. A small person dressed and looked exactly like Paul. As Emily got closer she noticed that it was Paul running in the opposite direction of his classroom.  
  
"Paul, shouldn't you be in class?" Emily asked when they bumped into each other.  
  
"Could say the same thing to you," Paul said smugly.  
  
"I had to help Hagrid. My teacher was there when he asked for my help," Emily said smirking.  
  
Paul made a little 'humph' noise which gave Emily more reason to smirk. Paul pushed past Emily and continued looking.  
  
"Excuse me, but your class is that way Paul," Emily said pointing in the other direction.  
  
"Well dah, even I know that!" Paul said whipping around.  
  
"Then why are you going that way?" Emily asked walking up to him.  
  
Paul stood there and thought for a minute. It just hit him! No wonder he couldn't find Tom anywhere, he was in class. Paul blushed slightly for being so stupid. He looked up at Emily, who was looking very cross.  
  
"I guess I forgot sorry. Well best be off, um... bye Emily," Paul said walking back the other way.  
  
"Yeah, bye Paul," Emily said and watched him run as fast as he could.  
  
Paul ran as fast as his legs could go. He just had to get there before his teacher arrived. Luckily he had Muggle Studies and their teacher was always late and never got there on time. He checked his watch. It was five minutes after since when the bell had gone, their teacher was sure to be there any time soon.  
  
Paul ran and ran up corridors and up stairs until finally he made it to his classroom with all his classmates waiting out front. Paul bent over and caught his breath. He stood back up straight and nearly jumped out of his skin. Rhys was standing in front of him, grinning.  
  
"Hey Paul, bit late aren't we?" Rhys asked still grinning.  
  
"Yeah sort of, I need to take Tom, something's happened," Paul said making something up on the spot.  
  
"What's happened?" Rhys asked nervously.  
  
Paul sweated more, trying to think of something quickly. He opened his mouth to say something but Ginny and Tom came over just in time. Paul shut his mouth and smiled. He'd found Tom at last.  
  
"Paul is there something wrong? You're extremely late," Ginny asked concerned, still wary of him.  
  
"No, I mean yes. Tom something's happened to need to come quick," Paul said grabbing Tom's arm.  
  
Tom took Paul's hand off his arm in disgust. Paul narrowed his eyebrows and said, "Come on we need to go."  
  
"Why? We got class can't it wait?" Tom said putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"No it can't. Professor McGonagall has requested to see you, NOW," Paul said hoping this would trick him.  
  
Tom looked convinced and said, "Next time say that first then I might come without a fuss."  
  
Tom stared to walk off and Paul quickly followed. Ginny then called out, "Why are you going?"  
  
Paul stopped and said quietly, "I have to see this; I'm not letting him go alone."  
  
Ginny looked puzzled and looked over at Rhys, who was even more confused than what she was. Rhys opened his mouth to say something but at that moment their teacher had arrived and ordered them inside the classroom.  
  
Paul and Tom walked down the steps when none other than Michael and his friends were coming up them, holding ropes and a broom. Tom went to pass them but Michael held them back.  
  
"Excuse me please," Tom said trying to get past.  
  
"No," Michael said simply.  
  
Tom looked up at him with 'I need to get past' look, which didn't work at all on Michael; he just stood their grinning from ear to ear. This scared Tom slightly as well as Paul. He was starting to regret getting himself into this.  
  
"I need to see someone; can you please let me pass?" Tom asked pleading.  
  
"I know you need to see someone and guess what? You've found them," Michael said with a cold, evil laugh.  
  
"I don't see McGonagall anywhere here," Tom said looking around.  
  
"It's me you're here to see, not her you idiot," Michael said trying not to burst out laughing.  
  
Tom backed away getting more confused of what was going on. He turned around to Paul, waiting for an explanation, but Paul stood there not looking at Tom.  
  
"He brought you to me, he told me about your little crush on my girlfriend," Michael said grabbing Tom's robes.  
  
"I thought Ginny was your supposedly girlfriend?" Tom asked trying to get out of Michael's grip.  
  
"She is! Could you get any thicker?" Michael asked throwing Tom down the stairs.  
  
Tom fell face first to the floor. All of Michael's friends started howling with laughter that filled the corridor. Tom tried getting up but someone pushed him back down onto the floor.  
  
"Now, this looks like a good spot for you, but I've got a better one," Michael whispered into his ear.  
  
Tom pushed Michael off him and got up before he could pin him down again. Tom touched his lips. His fingers had blood on it. His gum was bleeding as well as his lip itself.  
  
Michael got up off the floor and said, "You are gonna pay for trying to take Ginny away!"  
  
"In case you didn't know before, I don't like Ginny! Me and her just became friends and we aren't that close as friends either!" Tom yelled wiping his lip again.  
  
"Bullshit! Paul told he all about you and her. How you tried making a move on her, how you two are spending a lot of time together," Michael said circling Tom.  
  
"Paul's a liar!" Tom yelled again and looked over at Paul, "When I told him he took the girl I liked away, I wasn't meaning Ginny! He likes her not me!"  
  
Michael stopped in front of Tom, Tom no longer able to see Paul. Michael grabbed hold of Tom's robes again and said, "If it's not Ginny you're after, then who?"  
  
Tom blushed and turned away. Michael and his friends laughed evilly watching Tom get more and more embarrassed. Paul stood there watching Tom too; he had never felt so bad in his entire life. This was his entire fault. So he didn't like Tom that much, he didn't deserve this torture from them. He didn't when they picked on them.  
  
"Come one, who then if it's not my Gin, Gin," Michael ordered.  
  
"None of your business," Tom mumbled.  
  
Michael's grip got tighter and he whispered, "No-one speaks to me like that and gets away with it Boarder."  
  
"My name is Tom, my last name is Boarder, so I'd preferred to be called Tom," Tom said sticking up for himself.  
  
"I call you what ever I damn well want too!" Michael screamed.  
  
Michael turned around to his friends and yelled, "Get the ropes!"  
  
His friends quickly gathered up the ropes and things and ran down the stairs to where Michael and Tom stood. As Paul watched, he saw his friends tie ropes around Tom's wrists and ankles and put a blindfold over his eyes.  
  
This was going too far. Paul only wanted them to give him a punch or something not full on do this to him. Paul jumped down the stairs and half skidded over to them.  
  
"What are you guys doing? This isn't a far fight! At least let him see," Paul said shaking with fear.  
  
"Who said we were gonna bash him up?" James asked tightening the ropes.  
  
Paul's heart started beating twice its normal rate. What were they planning to do to him if they weren't going to bash him? Paul grabbed hold of Michael's arm and demanded what was going on.  
  
"Let's just put it this way, it'll be a long time until we see this guy again," Michael said smirking.  
  
"Michael, what ever you are going to do, don't, forget what I said I didn't mean it!" Paul begged.  
  
Michael let go of Tom who was struggling to escape and said to Paul, "He needs to pay for making a move on Ginny. You did the right thing and you'll be gladly rewarded."  
  
Paul quivered. What had he done? As Paul watched Michael put Tom on the back of the broom and take off, Paul half wished that he just told the truth and said it was him who made the move on Ginny.  
  
"Where's he taking him?" Paul asked trying to stay calm.  
  
"The forbidden forest, he won't be able to make a move on Ginny anymore since he won't be alive anymore!" James said with a long howling laugh.  
  
Paul gulped hard and took off in a sprint off back to his classroom. Maybe, just maybe if he was lucky enough, he could tell his teacher and she might be able to stop Michael before it was too late.  
  
High, high above the castle, Michael flew, checking that Tom was still secure to the broom. Just before them was the forbidden forest, looking darker than it ever did against the pitch black sky. Michael grinned evilly. This was just the way he wanted it.  
  
He flew over the forbidden forest and when he got about half way into it, he lowered the broom to the ground. He then pushed Tom off the broom and untied his blindfold. Tom gasped as he noticed his new surroundings.  
  
"Enjoy, for what you did to Ginny is what got you into this mess!" Michael said with high pitch evil laugh and started flying back upwards.  
  
"Come back! I won't do whatever you thought I did again I promise!" Tom screamed trying not to cry, "Michael! MICHAEL!"  
  
As Tom watched Michael fly away until he was so high up that he was out of the darkness. Tom kneeled down and broke down in tears. He life ended here, in the forbidden forest, doomed to be eaten by wild, voracious creatures.  
  
Tom curled up close to himself, hoping to get warmth. As he sat there, a crackling noise came from behind him, along with the sound of pincers chattering. Tom turned around and the sight before him frighten so much, he went paler than Peter was when he was sick.  
  
"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"RRRIIINNNGGG!"  
  
The bell had just gone back up at the castle and all of the students were filing out and heading in direction of the Great Hall for lunch. Ginny and Rhys were the last to leave Muggle Studies. Rhys had gotten kept behind for chewing gum and spitting it in Luna's hair, hoping to get her to noticed him.  
  
As Professor Norton led them out of her classroom, Paul came running up to them, eyes all teary, covered in cold sweat and shaking so much he barely could stand. Rhys ran over and helped him stand properly.  
  
"T-T-Tom's in tr-tr-trouble," Paul said unable to stay calm any longer.  
  
"Tom?! What's happened to him?" Rhys asked worriedly.  
  
"Mr Johnson, calm down! Mr Avalon, what has happened to Mr Boarder?" Professor asked looking into Paul's bright red, teary eyes.  
  
"Michael, Michael Corner and his friends, they tied him up and-and- and. they flew and dropped him in the forbidden forest!" Paul said now full on crying.  
  
Professor Norton went as pale as a ghost and ran down the stairs, heading to Professor Dumbledore's office. Ginny walked over, forgetting what had done to her earlier and let him cry on her shoulder. Rhys started pacing the floor, trying to keep himself together.  
  
"It's my entire fault!" Paul said between huge sobs.  
  
"Paul what-?" Ginny asked as he got up of her shoulder.  
  
"I made them do it! I wanted to show Tom not to mess with me! I didn't know they'd do that I swear! I'm sorry!" Paul screamed.  
  
Rhys stopped pacing and turned to Paul and asked, "You made them do this?"  
  
"Yes! But I didn't know they'd do that! I swear Rhys I didn't know!" Paul said begging for Rhys' forgiveness.  
  
Rhys looked down at Paul with total disgust.  
  
"My best friend is gonna die and its all your fault!" Rhys yelled, "And I called you my friend, friends don't do that."  
  
"Rhys, I'm so-," Paul said.  
  
"Can it Paul! I don't need you pathetic excuse for an apology! Don't expect me to ever forgive you for this, even if Tom does survive," Rhys said and walked down the stairs in tears.  
  
Paul turned to Ginny who looked at him just like Rhys had done. Paul lowered his head and said, "Let me have it."  
  
"Rhys is right Paul," Ginny said, "Don't expect me to forgive you either."  
  
Paul looked back up and tried to say something but Ginny cut him off.  
  
"I've forgave you time and time again but this is it Paul!" Ginny yelled, "Either you get over this smart-ass attitude of yours or everyone you thought were your friends and family won't be able to do anything but turn against you as well."  
  
And with that, Ginny walked down the stairs, hoping to catch up to Rhys. Paul lowered his head once again and pulled out his wand.  
  
"You deserve this," Paul said and held his wand out in front of him.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you guys liked my payback chappie, I tried to make it really interesting and I hope you all liked and enjoyed it. Please R&R  
  
~KiTtY cOpY cAt~ 


	15. Rhys To The Rescue

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Paul held his wand out in front of him, his hand shaking. Paul closed his eyes and held his head up high.  
  
"This is it," Paul said, "Avada Kedav-,"  
  
"MR AVALON!"  
  
Paul jumped out of his skin and dropped his wand which fell to the floor. Paul opened his eyes to the sight of Professor McGonagall, who looked absolutely terrified at what she had almost experienced.  
  
"What were you thinking?" she asked clutching her chest.  
  
"I was trying to kill myself," Paul mumbled, "It's what I deserve; seen- seen I'm the one w-w-who killed Tom."  
  
McGonagall walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "I have heard about that but I do not believe it was your fault at all."  
  
Paul looked astonished. It wasn't his fault? He told those guys a lie about Tom when it was actually him who did it and it still wasn't his fault? Paul shook his head and screamed, "No! It's my fault and I deserve to die!"  
  
"No Mr Avalon. No-one deserves to die and most certainly not you," McGonagall said calmly.  
  
Paul knew this was a battle he just couldn't win and admitted defeat. McGonagall smiled and bent down to his level, not looking as serious as she usually did.  
  
"Don't blame yourself for this," she said, "Go to the Great Hall and have some lunch."  
  
"Yes Professor," Paul mumbled and walked down the stairs slowly.  
  
All the way down to the Great Hall, Paul walked as slow as he could, not wanting to bump into anyone. He had one flight of stairs to go and he bumped into the one person he really didn't want to meet, Michael Corner who looked very smug.  
  
"Well, Avalon, I must thank you," Michael said bowing before him.  
  
"And I must tell you the truth," Paul said loudly.  
  
"What? Did Tom do something else?" Michael asked jogging up the stairs to Paul.  
  
"No. I'm the one that should be in that forest. I'm the one who was making the moves on Ginny," Paul said kicking the ground.  
  
Paul shut his eyes; half thinking Michael would punch him in the face. Seconds past and yet nothing had come. He reopened his eyes and sneaked a look at what Michael's face. He looked rather happy about it.  
  
Paul left his eyes opened and lifted his head back up. Michael just stood there smiling a smile that really wasn't his. Paul started to get worried and back away to the wall.  
  
"You? HA! No, no, see, you told me it was Boarder that liked my Ginny and made moves on her, not you!" Michael said laughing, "You, oh that's a good one Avalon!"  
  
Paul thought he had gone mad. He had just admitted he liked Ginny and made moves on her. Was he really that deaf? Paul got back off the wall and waved a hand in front of Michael's face. Michael whacked his hand away and grabbed his wrist tightly, cutting off some circulation.  
  
"So, did you really make the moves on Ginny or you just regretting about the whole Tom in forest thing?" Michael whispered as he pinned him up against the wall.  
  
Paul started breathing heavily. It was crunch time. Michael was finally going to know the truth about who liked Ginny and made the moves on her. Paul took in one last huge breath and nodded as he let it out.  
  
Michael's used to be happy face was now a real sour one. Paul shrugged and took Michael's hand off his wrist and quickly ran down the stairs and past Michael's friends. Michael started shaking with anger and when he looked back up again his face was full of angry and hate.  
  
"RUN AFTER THAT MIDGET NOW!" Michael roared and stormed down the stairs and ran after Paul down the corridor, his friend's right behind him.  
  
Paul sprinted down stairs after stairs, with Michael and friends right on heels. Paul had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do when he got but all he knew was that he had to lose Michael and his friends.  
  
When the stairs leading down to the entrance of the castle come into Paul's view, he let out a huge sigh of relief. The castle grounds were a perfect way to lose them. He jumped down the last flight of stairs and with the little bit of energy he had left, he sprinted to the main entrance of the castle and pushed the doors opened and ran out onto the castle grounds.  
  
As they watched Paul close the doors behind him, Michael held out his arm to stop his friends from running anymore. They all looked at him, asking why he stopped them. He turned to them and sniggered.  
  
"Easy, will just grab some brooms and take that little wimp for a ride," Michael said evilly.  
  
His friends then all grinned evilly and laughed. Michael turned and looked at the front doors, grinning. Today was his best yet, getting rid of two worms all in the same day, even in the same hour. Michael let out one last laugh and him and his friends over to the broomstick cupboard and took a broom each and followed Paul out onto the castle grounds in the air.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Paul and Michael weren't the only ones searching the castle grounds; Rhys was jogging around and around trying to find a way into the forest without any teachers noticing, with Ginny running to keep up with him.  
  
"Rhys, let's just go back inside. Norton went off to tell Dumbledore, just let them handle this," Ginny said puffing.  
  
"No. I gotta find Tom. He needs me, I'm his best friend. I can't let him down," Rhys said speeding up his pace.  
  
From what Ginny could see, there was no way she could stop Rhys from trying to find Tom. She knew how close they were and she knew that Rhys wouldn't stop searching until he found Tom, safe and sound.  
  
Just ahead of them, Ginny saw someone that she knew would certainly get through to Rhys, Emily who was walking along side Ron, hand in hand. Ginny smiled to herself and sped up past Rhys and went over to Emily and Ron.  
  
They both looked worried as they saw the look on Ginny's face and how shaky and how much she was covered in cold sweat. Ron grabbed his little sister's shoulders and bent down to her level and asked what Paul had done now.  
  
"He told Michael Corner that Tom was making moves on me and-and they put Tom somewhere in the forbidden forest," Ginny said pointing over at the forest.  
  
Emily covered her mouth with her hand. Her brother had changed and for the worse too. The old Paul would never have done this. Something had happened to Paul and had changed his attitude completely. Emily threw her head back and looked up at the sky.  
  
The sky was pitch black and storm clouds were starting to settle in. The odd thing in the sky was about five or four kids on brooms, who looked like they were following someone. Emily thought she noticed the one in the lead, and she did. It was that kid that beat up her little brother, Michael Corner.  
  
Emily taped Ginny on the shoulder and pointed up at the sky. Ginny looked up and noticed them too. By this time Rhys had reached them and wondered what there fascination with the sky was. He looked up too and he noticed the kids on brooms too. He noticed that it was Michael.  
  
Anger ran through Rhys' veins. The person who put Tom in all this trouble was up there, soaring threw sky as though he hadn't a care in the world. Rhys' fists started shaking with anger as he watched them.  
  
"I'll show you," Rhys mumbled and started running back up to the castle.  
  
Ginny looked shocked and yelled, "Rhys, don't do it!"  
  
But there was no stopping him. He had his mind made up and it was made up to go get a broom and follow after them in the sky. Ginny sank to her knees and covered her face with her hands. Ron bent down next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
Emily watched Rhys still running back up to castle. She had her mind made up too. She quickly kissed Ron on the cheek and set out in a sprint along the castle grounds. Ron stood up and called, "Emily where are you going? EMILY!"  
  
Emily ignored him. She knew exactly who those bullies were following. Paul. Just thinking about what they'd do to him if they caught him made Emily's legs go even faster than usual. So she and Paul were in a little argument, she still wasn't going to let him get hurt.  
  
Emily's legs were going so fast that her surroundings were blurred. In the distance she could see Paul running and those bullies up in the sky, closing in on him. Then what had happened next frightened Emily to pieces. One of the boys flew downwards, picked up Paul and then they started heading over to the forbidden forest.  
  
"LET HIM GO!" Emily screamed as they flew high up over her head.  
  
They all just flew over her head, not noticing her screaming or her even there. Emily watched them fly closer to the forbidden forest. They were about to do it all again this time with Paul. Emily covered her mouth and just watched hopelessly. Then all of a sudden, someone wrapped their arm around her waist and took her off high up in the air.  
  
"HEY, PUT ME DOWN KID I'M TAKEN!" Emily squealed trying to get out the person's grasp of her.  
  
"Emily shut up it's me!" Rhys yelled over the top of her.  
  
Emily stopped squealing and saw Rhys focusing on the people he was casing. Emily hopped on the back of Rhys' broom and held on tight around Rhys' waist. Emily took a look at where the boys were. They were nearly there.  
  
"Can't it go any faster Rhys?" Emily yelled.  
  
Rhys looked back at her and said, "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
Soon the broom was doubling its usual speed and the group of boys and Paul were better and closer in their view. Rhys squinted through the cool air brushing across his face, focusing harder on his target, Michael.  
  
Their broom soon was going twice its normal speed limit and Michael and the others were just a broom's length away. Emily gripped tighter to Rhys and yelled, "Rhys this is way to fast!"  
  
"We're so close to him! I'm not slowing down now!" Rhys yelled and sped up next to Michael.  
  
"What the fuck?" Michael asked when he saw Rhys fly up next to him.  
  
"Where's Tom Corner?" Rhys yelled across.  
  
Michael sniggered. He laughed and said, "Forget it Johnson, he's probably dead by now just like little Pauly Wally here's going to be!"  
  
Emily gasped and taped Rhys on the shoulder and said, "Rhys I now your not best buddies with Paul for what he did but please, we've got to save Paul!"  
  
Rhys knew she was right. He hated Paul but as much as he hated him no-one deserved this, not even people who put Tom is this amount of trouble. Rhys shut his eyes for a minute and looked back up and yelled, "Paul, hang on, we're coming!"  
  
Paul looked over at Emily and Rhys and smiled which Rhys returned and flew over to James, who had Paul under his arm. Rhys rammed into James who nearly dropped Paul but luckily still held onto him.  
  
"Let him go Thomas!" Rhys yelled ramming him again.  
  
James laughed evilly and said, "If you insist Rhys. Can you say bye bye Pauly?"  
  
And before their eyes, James dropped Paul into the forbidden forest which they just soared over. Emily squealed and shut her eyes. She couldn't watch this. Rhys dived down and sped up so fast, hoping to catch Paul before he hit the forbidden forest's floor.  
  
"Come on, come on!" Rhys mumbled out of the corner of his mouth as he sped the broom up.  
  
The broom dived down past Paul then shot back up and Rhys caught Paul on the back of his robes. Paul covered his eyes not wanting to see his fate, but when he opened them what he saw was the forbidden forest disappearing. He looked up at his rescuer and saw Rhys grinning his usual grin. Paul smiled broadly back and gave him the thumbs up.  
  
Once they were over the forbidden forest, Rhys landed the broom and off jumped Emily who ran over to Paul and threw her arms around his neck and broke down into tears. Paul stumbled as her weight was thrown on him.  
  
"Paul you're alright! I'm so happy!" Emily squealed started to cry with joy.  
  
Paul wrapped his arms around his sister and whispered, "I'm sorry Emily. I was wrong, I do need you. You a big part of me and I never want our relationship to change."  
  
They both broke apart and looked at each other with big smiles on their faces. Emily wiped her tears away, looked back up and said, "I'm sorry too Paul, I'm just glad you're alright."  
  
"Wouldn't say that just yet," Rhys said and pointed to the people who had just landed.  
  
"OI, YOU, JOHNSON, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Michael yelled storming over to him and pushing him onto the ground.  
  
"Saving Paul from the same thing you did to my friend Tom," Rhys said getting up off the ground.  
  
Michael pulled out his wand and stuck in front of Rhys. Rhys grabbed his wand and pointed it at Michael and said, "Wrong thing to choose to a dueling champion."  
  
Michael's friends burst out laughing and starting rolling around on the ground. Rhys blushed slightly, but he wasn't going to let those people get away with what they did to Tom.  
  
"I'm not joking, I and my whole family have won first place in our town's dueling competitions every year," Rhys said edging closer to Michael, wanting to hurt him, wanting to kill him.  
  
Michael gulped and lowered his wand and said, "Who needs wands? Their for people who want to fight baby fights anyway."  
  
Michael turned around to his friends and yelled, "Come on boys, let's go, these losers are giving me a killer headache."  
  
His friends all laughed and followed Michael back up to the castle. Rhys glared as he watched Michael go, who was so close of getting to kill the person who had maybe killed his best friend. Emily noticed Rhys' face and went over and put a comforting arm around him.  
  
"Hey, Tom's going to be fine," Emily said pulling him in closer, "Just believe in him and he'll be alright."  
  
Rhys looked up at Emily and grinned his usual grin which Emily had longing to see back on his face. Emily helped Paul back onto his feet and said, "Let's leave it up to the teachers to find Tom; I think lunch is calling our names!"  
  
Rhys and Paul both laughed and all three of them linked arms and skipped off to the Great Hall, all not knowing how much trouble Tom was in at the moment.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Way out in the middle of the forbidden forest, Tom screamed hopelessly, watching the creature coming closer with every step it took. Tom tried to run, but only fell over, forgetting his legs were tied together. He looked back and saw the creature over the top of him.  
  
Tom let out a long loud scream as the creature picked him up with its two front legs and took Tom back the way it had come. Struggling to break free, Tom noticed as the darkness got clearer that the creature was in fact a giant spider, just twice its usual size.  
  
"HELP ME, SOMEONE PLEASE, ANYBODY!" Tom shouted but it was useless, no-one could hear him, only the spider that's grip got tighter every time Tom kicked and screamed.  
  
Tom soon gave up and just lay in the spider's grip, admitting no-one was coming to save him, that no-one cared he was going to die, that no-one probably knew he was here. He knew Paul wanted this and there was no way he would have told anyone.  
  
Tom shut his eyes and cried silently as the spider carried him off the path and off away from the trail, taking him where, Tom did not know and probably never would.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hope that chappie strikes your fancy! Well, hope you enjoyed it and please make sure to R&R! (Hope my story isn't putting people off from doing that()  
  
~KiTtY cOpY cAt~ 


	16. Inside The Hollow

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
"Come in," Dumbledore said calmly and in stepped Hagrid, carrying his bow and arrow in his giant hands.  
  
Dumbledore beckoned Hagrid to sit down but Hagrid shook his head. Dumbledore looked up at Hagrid smiling. Hagrid shook his head again.  
  
"Yeh want me teh find Tom out in the forbidden forest don't yah?" Hagrid asked clutching his bow tighter to his chest.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and walked slowly around his desk and put his hands on Hagrid's shoulders and smiled. Hagrid stood there, waiting for Dumbledore's reply.  
  
"Yes, indeed Hagrid, that's exactly what I want you to do, you can control those monsters better than anyone else in this entire castle," Dumbledore said calmly, not even doubting Hagrid for a minute.  
  
Hagrid stood bolt upright and said, "Yes Professor, anything. I'll get right on it!"  
  
Hagrid turned around and grabbed the doorknob but Dumbledore quickly called, "And Hagrid, be careful and do hurry."  
  
Hagrid nodded and said, "You can count on me Professor."  
  
He turned the doorknob and walked out of Dumbledore's office and set off down to the forbidden forest, before it was to late.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
As Tom lay in the spider's grasp of him, he thought of, if he wasn't going to die, how much he liked to get back at Paul for doing this. Every time he thought about Paul made him want to grab his little throat and squeeze it as hard as he could and chock him.  
  
Tom closed his eyes tightly and thought harder about hurting Paul that was until something hit him on top of his head. Tom opened his eyes and noticed that he was no longer out in the middle of the forbidden forest; he was now in fact inside the spider's hollow.  
  
Everywhere Tom looked he saw spiders coming down and crowding around the spider that held him. A huge shiver went down Tom's spine when he heard someone or something speak from in front of him.  
  
"What have you bought for me?" the voice asked slowly and a bit croaky.  
  
Tom looked in the direction of which the voice came from. If he thought the other spiders were huge, he was wrong. The one before him was even bigger than all the others, nearly twice the size.  
  
The spider that held him chatted something to the bigger spider which Tom couldn't make out. More shivers went down Tom's spine, just thinking about what these spiders were going to do to him.  
  
"Bring the human to me," the bigger spider said.  
  
The spider that held Tom crawled over to it and placed Tom carefully before it. Tom closed his eyes so tightly it hurt. He could the spider's legs feeling all over him.  
  
'It'll be alright, I'm gonna be alright,' Tom told himself rocking back and forwards.  
  
"NO I WON'T!" Tom screamed which echoed throughout the entire hollow.  
  
"No what?" the spider before him asked.  
  
Tom opened his eyes and raised his head slowly until he was looking straight into the spider's many eyes. Tom gulped and mumbled, "Um. there my lines. in a play. up at the school."  
  
Once he finished all the spiders started chattering loudly, as though he'd said something extremely wrong. Tom looked around the hollow, shaking all over with fear, wondering what they were playing to do with him.  
  
"You're a student! We don't trust anyone up at the castle except for Hagrid," said the spider in front of him.  
  
'Why couldn't Hagrid ever be around when you need him,' Tom wondered.  
  
"Who are you?" the spider asked.  
  
"I'm. I'm Tom B-B-Boarder," Tom said, "Tom short for T-Thomas."  
  
"Aragog, I'm Aragog and these little lovely creatures are my sons and daughters," Aragog said clicking his pincers.  
  
"Holy crap, that's a lot of kids mate! Ever thought of telling your wife or girlfriend no?" Tom said shocked, forgetting who he was talking too.  
  
That seemed to offend Aragog and his children, because after he finished the whole hollow was filled with loud chattering. Just then, Tom relised he might have said the wrong thing.  
  
"But then again, a few thousand kids is a reasonable number, why not add on a few more?" Tom asked quaking.  
  
"How dare you come here and insult my family!" Aragog chattered loudly.  
  
"Not insult, more like a rude comment that surely doesn't deserve a punishment. like getting eaten," Tom mumbled nervously.  
  
"Come on children, dinner is served!" Aragog chattered even louder.  
  
All of the spiders started swarming down from everywhere, all wanting to get a piece of Tom. Tom screamed wanting to escape. He shut his eyes and curled up, hoping that they would all disappear.  
  
Tom waited, waiting for the spiders to swarm over him, ripping him to shreds, but nothing happened, except for the spiders chattering loudly and running away from Tom.  
  
Tom nervously opened his eyes and raised his head, taking a look around to see a ring of fire around him. Tom sat upright, his eyes nearly popping out his head. Since when did fire grow in a spider hollow?  
  
"Not him Aragog," said the voice that Tom knew way to well.  
  
Tom looked behind him and saw Hagrid walking up to him, his umbrella tucked under his arm. Hagrid had started the fire with his umbrella. Tom smiled broadly, he was saved, which meant Paul had told someone about him out here.  
  
Hagrid waved his umbrella putting the fire out. Tom stood up, stumbling a little. Hagrid rushed over and untied him and helped him off the ground. When Tom was up on his feet, he threw his arms around Hagrid and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid," Tom whispered.  
  
"You can thank me later, we need teh get outta here now," Hagrid whispered back pulling him away.  
  
"Hagrid, what's going on?" Aragog asked.  
  
Hagrid turned to Aragog and said, "Sorry Aragog, not today."  
  
Hagrid grabbed Tom's arm and took him out of the spiders hollow, unharmed and safe. Once they were outside of the hollow, Tom tugged on Hagrid's arm and Hagrid turned around and looked down at Tom.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Tom asked confused.  
  
Hagrid chuckled and said, "Dumbledore told me."  
  
"How'd he know?" Tom asked again as they started walking again.  
  
"Professor Norton," Hagrid answered pulling a branch out of his way.  
  
Tom looked shocked and asked again, "And w-who told her?"  
  
"Think someone said it was Paul," Hagrid said thinking which way he had come.  
  
Tom's heart started pounding rapidly. Paul had told; even know he was the one who had put him in this mess. This was what he wanted, so why did he back out?  
  
"Come on Tom, just up here and we're out," Hagrid said hurrying him along.  
  
Tom smiled and said, "Coming Hagrid."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
All the students had finished eating their lunch and were now going off outside, off to the library and in some few certain Gryffindors case, back to their house common room.  
  
Ginny, Emily, Rhys and Paul all had stuffed themselves silly over lunch and now all collapsed onto the couch and chairs in front of the fire.  
  
"Remind me never to do that again," Ginny said holding her stomach.  
  
"OK, if you remind me," Paul said rubbing his stomach.  
  
They all sat there in silence, until Ron came down the stairs from his dormitory and saw Paul sitting with his sister and his girlfriend. He ran over and pulled him off the couch by the scruff of his robes.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Ron asked holding him in the air.  
  
"Ron, let him go," Emily said standing up and tried freeing her brother.  
  
"No Em, he's hurt you and Gin and now put that Tom guy into the forest and killed him too, why shouldn't I hurt him?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Because, I'm not dead, he saved me," came Tom's voice from the porthole.  
  
They all looked up and there he was, robes ripped, dirt all over his face and mud in his hair, but it was Tom, who was very much alive. Rhys jumped out of his seat and did something he'd never usually do, and hugged Tom tightly.  
  
Ginny ran over as well and joined in on the hug. Ron let go of Paul in disbelief. Paul got up off the floor and stared at Tom. He was alive, and it was because of him going back and telling Professor Norton that he was standing there.  
  
"Tom, I-I can't believe your alive!" Ginny squealed.  
  
"Neither can I really," Tom laughed.  
  
Tom looked over at Paul. He didn't know how to act towards him. He still hated him but he was the one that got him out of that mess, let alone put him into it. Paul smiled and looked down at the floor.  
  
"You did something right?" Ron asked looking at Paul disgusted.  
  
Paul looked at him and shrugged. What could he say? He couldn't believe it himself. Ron glared at him and turned away. Emily walked over to Ron and said to him, "Don't you owe Paul an apology?"  
  
Ron groaned and rolled his eyes. He taped Paul on the shoulder and Paul turned around grinning and asked, "Yes Ronald?"  
  
Ron made another groan and said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?" Paul asked still grinning.  
  
Ron stamped his foot and yelled, "For blaming you on killing Tom and hurting both Em and Gin!"  
  
Paul laughed and continued grinning. Emily then cleared her throat and said, "Guys, let's leave Tom and Paul for a moment."  
  
The others nodded and walked out of the porthole. Paul tried to tell her not to go, but Emily waved goodbye and went out and closed the porthole behind her. Paul kicked the floor and said, "So, glad to see you're alive."  
  
"Yeah well, it's all thanks to you really," Tom said uncomfortable with the arrangement as well.  
  
"Me? Why? I nearly killed you," Paul said his mouth almost dropping.  
  
"I know that! But, Hagrid told me you were the one that told Norton that I was in the forest," Tom said rather fast.  
  
Paul stood there shocked. How could Tom just forgive him like that? Even he wouldn't forgive himself! Paul shook his head and said, "Tom, no, I deserve something! Give me a punch, a good old yell, anything!"  
  
"I know you do, but not today, let's just forgive and forget," Tom said even shocked at what he was saying.  
  
Paul grabbed Tom's fist and showed out how to punch him. Tom looked at him backing away as far as he could. Paul let go, closed his eyes and said, "I showed you, know let me have it."  
  
Tom rolled his eyes and said, "If you insist Paul."  
  
Next thing Paul knew Tom's fist collided with the side of his face. Tom pulled his fist away and backed away from Paul.  
  
"Paul I'm so sorry," Tom said begging.  
  
Paul stood up straight and felt the spot where Tom had just punched him. Paul looked over at Tom who still couldn't believe what he had done. Paul smiled weakly.  
  
"Well, that just said it all, thanks," Paul said and headed for the porthole.  
  
"My punch said something? What'd it say?" Tom asked confused.  
  
"You're still angry with me. You don't want to be my friend," Paul said.  
  
Tom narrowed his eyebrows and asked, "How can you tell that just from a punch?"  
  
"Believe me, I've had enough punches to know what the people are thinking when they punch me," Paul said facing Tom.  
  
"You're bloody crazy! I'm trying to be nice but someone doesn't want me too," Tom said angrily.  
  
"See, you yelling at me, you hate me," Paul said turning back around.  
  
"I wasn't yelling, but you're making me so angry that I just have to now!" Tom yelled across at Paul.  
  
"Tom, just admit it, you and me are just people that shouldn't be friends," Paul said.  
  
Tom walked over to the porthole and on the way out he yelled back at Paul, "For once your right Paul, and you can just forget me in this whole 'POH' band thing, don't think I could handle practicing in the same room as you!"  
  
Tom slammed the porthole behind him on his way out. Once outside, the others were staring at him, waiting to hear what had happened between them. Tom glared at them all.  
  
"What you fucking looking at?" Tom yelled at them.  
  
"Tom, what's up?" Rhys asked getting nervous of his friend.  
  
"I try to be nice and this is the way you people treat me?" Tom yelled again.  
  
"We didn't do anything," Ginny said walking over to Tom.  
  
"Leave me alone! I half wish I did die out there!" Tom roared and ran away from them.  
  
Rhys flopped on the floor and asked, "What has happened know?"  
  
Ginny looked at where Tom had run away and said, "I don't know Rhys, I really don't know."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Another chappie, hope that one also took yah fancy! PLEASE PLEASE R&R! (I don't ask 4 much!:P) 


	17. Heart Braking News

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rhys sighed as Ginny helped him up off the floor. He brushed off his pants and looked down the corridor where Tom had just ran off down. His thoughts were broken when he heard the sound of the Fat Lady's portrait open with a little creaking noise. He looked around and saw Paul slinking out of the portrait, trying to dodge them all.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Rhys asked trying not to get too angry.  
  
Paul stopped dead in his tracks and shot up straight and said, "Oh, are you talking to me?"  
  
"Well, der! I don't see any other little stinky rats around here," Rhys said walking away from the others.  
  
"Why when something goes wrong do you all come straight to me and blame it all on me?" Paul asked annoyed.  
  
"Because nothing bad ever went wrong until you came to our school that's why!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron, please, be nice," Emily said putting her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Nice to know I have friends that I can trust!" Paul screamed.  
  
"If you didn't cause trouble wherever you went you might have more," Rhys said crossing his arms.  
  
"I'm surprised you have any Rhys! You're a stuck up little brat!" Paul yelled back up.  
  
Rhys let out a laugh.  
  
"Me? A stuck up little brat, if you got to know me you'd know that's something I'm not!" Rhys roared.  
  
Paul shook his head and shouted, "Just fuck off the lot of you! You guys will never understand me!"  
  
Paul then ran off down the corridor, throwing his wand onto the floor. Ginny called out after him, but it was no use, Paul wasn't going to come that easily. Ginny bent down and picked up his wand and clutched it close to her chest.  
  
'I believe in you Paul,' Ginny said to herself and followed the others to find Tom.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Give it back! It's mine!" cried a little first year girl, trying to grab her stuffed animal off Tom, who had it held high over the lake.  
  
"You want it? Go get it!" Tom said and threw it in the lake.  
  
The girl let out a loud scream and started balling her eyes out. She then slapped Tom as hard as she could on Tom's arm and squealed, "I'm telling on you, you big ugly bully!"  
  
She then ran off up to the castle flapping her arms everywhere and screaming as loud as she could. Tom unstuck his fingers from his ears and checked that they were still working. Tom shook his head and walked off to find someone else to annoy.  
  
'Who knew girls had such loud screams,' Tom thought checking his ears one more time.  
  
Tom gave his ears one more check then started scanning the grounds from more people to annoy. Tom jumped as he heard the sound of Michael Corner's angry voice.  
  
"So, you're alive, what a shame," Michael said smirking.  
  
Tom whipped around and glared but his glare didn't last for long, the sight of what he saw shocked him. Linked with James' hand, was the person that Tom had been talking about to Paul, the girl that he clamed he loved, Ginny's friend Laura.  
  
Tom stood there pointing at them his mouth hanging open. Michael laughed and shut Tom's mouth. Tom then came back to earth and blinked blankly at the image before him.  
  
"You and him? Since when?" Tom asked angrily still pointing at them.  
  
"Since I broke up with you for Paul, but since he doesn't like me, I thought James was a good substitute," Laura said smiling up at James and kissed him.  
  
Tom shook with anger as he watched them share a passionate kiss right before his eyes. Tom closed his eyes, hoping that it soon would be over. While with his eyes closed, he heard Michael let out a long big 'ooooohhhhh!'  
  
"So this is the girl you were talking about? Has Blondie Boarder got s little crush on Laura?" Michael said evilly.  
  
Tom opened his eyes and glared at Michael, then over at James. Laura clutched tighter to James' arm and snuggled closer to his chest. Watching her do that made Tom's blood boil, he had never felt so jealous in his life.  
  
"What's wrong Tommy Wommy jealous? Poor ickle Blondie Boarder upset that he's ex found someone new?" Michael said smirking which made Tom shake from head to toe with anger.  
  
"Let's get him really going," James said and kissed Laura again more passionately than before.  
  
Tom couldn't hold back anymore, he had to stop this, he couldn't watch him kiss her like that. He charged at James and pushed him onto the ground and started punching him like crazy.  
  
Laura squealed and tried to get Tom off James, but it was no use, Tom wasn't going anywhere not until James had learnt his lesson. Michael then pulled out his wand and called out a spell which made Tom fly off top of James and into a huge pile of mud.  
  
They all let out howls of laugher as Tom tried to stand up in the sloppy mud but kept falling over. Laura helped James up then stormed over to Tom and slapped him hard across the face causing him to fall over again into the mud.  
  
"Don't expect me to ever get back with you ever again!" she yelled and ran after Michael and James who were laughing twice as loud then before.  
  
Tom put his head in his hands and watched the mud below him shine in the sunlight. Soon, that sunlight disappeared behind someone's shadow. Tom raised his head and Paul stood before him staring at his cheek.  
  
"Someone got you good there; to bad I wasn't there to see it," Paul said examining the red spot on his cheek.  
  
Tom stood up, slightly stumbling, and said, "Go ahead, rub it in."  
  
Paul raised an eyebrow and stared at him blankly. Tom glared back at him and threw his arms up in the air. Paul slightly tilted his head and watched Tom with an odd expression on his face.  
  
"Bloody hell Paul, trying to look sweet and innocent isn't you so stop it!" Tom yelled and slipped back into the mud.  
  
Paul resisted the urge to laugh and went over to help Tom up. He held out his hand, waiting for Tom to take it. Tom stared at it then up at Paul. Paul nodded towards his hand.  
  
"I'm not stupid; I know why your hand is there for!" Tom yelled again glaring at him.  
  
Paul looked at where Tom was sitting and then back up at him.  
  
"No offence Tom, but if you look at where you're sitting it kinda does make look a bit stupid," Paul said.  
  
Tom let his head fall between his legs and thought that where he was did make him look slightly stupid. How could Paul be right? He's never right, he can't be right.  
  
"Take my hand will you Tom," Paul said throwing his hand under his nose.  
  
Tom groaned and grabbed his hand and let him pull him up and out of the mud. Tom quickly pulled his hand away and looked down at him. He was covered in mud from head to toe. Tom hunched over and walked slowly back to the castle.  
  
"Are you gonna go in the castle looking like that?" Paul asked shocked.  
  
"Do you see any other of my clothes around here?" Tom said staring at the ground.  
  
"You could always take your clothes off and walk up to the castle in your boxers," Paul suggested.  
  
Tom's face suddenly looked really confused and worried as he looked around back at Paul.  
  
"Two things, how did you know I wear boxers and is it you fantasy to see me in them or something?" Tom asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh god you got it so wrong! I just guessed you wore boxers, I definitely don't fantasize about you in them!" Paul said shaking his hands.  
  
Tom whipped his forehead. Tom thought for a moment and pointed at Paul again walking over to him.  
  
"How would you like to help me?" Tom asked putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Why should I?" Paul asked looking up at him.  
  
"You made them put me in that forest I think you owe me," Tom said simply.  
  
Paul mumbled and nodded and asked, "And what do you want me to do exactly?"  
  
Tom bent down and whispered in Paul's ear his plan he had to get Laura away from James. Paul pulled away after he had finished telling him his idea.  
  
"You'll what?" Paul asked shocked.  
  
Tom rolled his eyes and said, "You heard, I want to sing to Laura, it might make her like me again."  
  
"Sing? Man, have you lost it?" Paul asked pacing back and forwards.  
  
Tom blushed and nodded. Paul shook his head and grabbed Tom's arm.  
  
"Tom, Tom, Tom, What chick wants to hear a guy sing to her?" Paul asked.  
  
"Maybe not the girls you go for but mine might!" Tom said offended.  
  
"If you say so, but frankly, your voice isn't the best thing I've ever heard," Paul said looking up at the sky.  
  
Tom growled and said, "Then teach me, Anything to get her to like me!"  
  
Tom then bent over and started to cry. Paul looked back down at Tom and said, "I'm trying to get you off this whole, singing to Laura idea, just go up to her and tell her how you feel and then she'll fall head over heals for you!"  
  
Tom looked away and mumbled, "That didn't work when she fell for you."  
  
"Pardon, Excuse me?" Paul asked shocked.  
  
"I tried that when she broke up with me trying to get your attention!" Tom yelled whipping some tears away.  
  
"She had the hots for me?" Paul asked interested.  
  
"Did, now James is the best thing," Tom said sadly.  
  
Paul watched the look on Tom's face. He had never seen Tom so sad before. Paul took in a huge breath and said, "Don't you worry Tom, I'll make that voice of yours so stunning that she'll be begging to get back with you."  
  
"You'd do that?" Tom asked whipping his eyes.  
  
"I promise," Paul said kindly.  
  
Tom jumped up and down happily and screamed, "Well, what are we waiting for, let's get to it!"  
  
Tom grabbed Paul's hand and ran all the way back up to the castle, to excited to wait any longer. Paul smiled to himself as he watched Tom's face light up.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Back up in the castle, Ginny and Rhys waited in one of the Transfiguration classrooms for their band practice. They both sat there in silence, occasionally taking glances at each other. Neither of them was quite sure if their practice was still because of the incident before.  
  
"Let's just go," Rhys said jumping off the table.  
  
"You guys aren't going anywhere, Tom needs our help," Paul said as he entered the room, closely followed by Tom.  
  
"What is Tom with you for and why is Tom asking you for help?" Rhys asked his mouth wide open.  
  
"Just because-," Paul started.  
  
"Because Rhys, I need his help to get Laura back," Tom said stepping forward.  
  
"So Laura's the one you were talking about. Oh my god! How cute!" Ginny squealed and through her arms around Tom's neck.  
  
Tom looked over at Rhys who couldn't look any angrier with him. Tom took Ginny's arms off him and walked over to Rhys, who wasn't making eye contact with him.  
  
"Listen Rhys, I don't like Paul as much as you do but if he can help me get her back I'm willing to use his help. Besides don't you think it would be enough punishment by making him help me?" Tom whispered to Rhys.  
  
Rhys finally looked Tom square in the eyes and nodded in agreement. Tom smiled and Rhys grinned his same cheeky grin. Rhys ran over to the window and opened it. He then turned towards the others and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to work!"  
  
Ginny looked nervously around the room at all of her friends and said, "Are we sure we can get along without fighting?"  
  
"Most we can do is try," Paul said shrugging.  
  
"I think I can put off fighting, just for today anyway," Tom said taking one last glare at Paul.  
  
"Well, if you guys are sure, let's get started and help Tom out!" Ginny said jumping for joy.  
  
Tom smiled and said, "Thanks, all of you."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
OK, for my friends I know you're probably vomiting over what I put in that chapter but don't worry, I'm not leaving it that way! I hate James and no way would I choose him over my favourite little Tommy Boy! : ) Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed my chappie!  
  
~KiTtY cOpY cAt~ 


	18. Tough Decissions

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Still not knowing that Tom had indeed been found, Ron and Emily walked into the library to check incase Tom had decided to go in there. As they entered they bumped into the person that they least wanted to meet at that time.  
  
"Emily, Ron, I'm so glad you two made up!" Hermione said hugging them both.  
  
Emily and Ron both had their mouths open. Not because of Hermione hugging them, but because of Hermione's new look, straight hair, make-up and jewelry. Harry then appeared from behind a bookcase and looked so happy to see Emily and Ron.  
  
"Hey guys, I heard about you two getting together, good work!" Harry said holding out his hand waiting for Ron to shake it.  
  
But Ron didn't notice Harry's hand out in front of him; he couldn't take his eyes of Hermione. He didn't care that he promised to hate her for the rest of his life, he didn't care about what she did too him, all he cared about at the moment was how beautiful he thought Hermione was.  
  
'What a change! I could get used to that look!' Ron thought checking out Hermione.  
  
"Ron? You awake there Ron?" Emily asked shaking her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Gorgeous," He mumbled staring at Hermione with dreamy eyes.  
  
"What's gorgeous?" Emily asked stepping in front of Ron, breaking his eye contact on Hermione.  
  
"Oh! Err. who else but you Em," Ron said trying to look at Hermione.  
  
Emily blushed and said, "Gee, thanks Ron."  
  
Ron looked back at Emily and smiled, then pushed her to aside, and there she was again, Hermione, still gorgeous as ever. Emily then noticed Ron staring at Hermione with dreamy eyes. Emily scowled, grabbed Ron's arm and said, "We best get going, people to find, see you guys in class!"  
  
Emily then dragged Ron out of the library, who stared at Hermione until she was completely out of his view. Once they were out the library, Ron mouthed 'wow!' and stared at the library door, hoping to see Hermione again.  
  
"What was that all about?" Emily asked angrily, trying to get Ron's attention.  
  
"Huh, what?" Ron said snapping out of his trance.  
  
"You were goggling over Hermione!" Emily said slightly shaking.  
  
"Her new look caught my eye! You're still my favourite girl Em, I'd never dump you for anybody," Ron said pulling Emily close to him.  
  
"I'm so glad to hear that," Emily said hugging him.  
  
Ron wrapped his arms around her and looked back at the library door, wishing to see Hermione, one more time. He felt so bad for lying to Emily, but he couldn't deny his feelings he had for Hermione.  
  
"I love you Ron," Emily said closing her eyes and snuggled closer to Ron.  
  
Ron stood there for a moment, shocked at what he heard Emily say. Did she say she loved him? Ron stood there in shock for a minute then said slowly, "I-I love you too Em."  
  
'Oh shit! Could this get any worse?' Ron asked himself.  
  
At that moment, Hermione came bursting out the library in tears. Ron and Emily brook apart and Hermione came running over to them. Emily put her hand on her shoulder and asked, "Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
"Harry! He d-d-dumped me! H-h-he said that he l-l-likes Cho again a-a-and wants to be w-w-with her!" Hermione sobbed and cried on Emily's shoulder.  
  
Ron gulped and thought, 'Who was I kidding, of course it could get worse!'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh man, did you catch the look on his face? Blondie Boarder was shocked when he saw me and Lawz together!" James said laughing with Michael who both couldn't get over what Tom's face was like.  
  
"I know! His face is usually funny but that one was priceless!" Michael said tears rolling down his face.  
  
Laura walked along quietly beside them, hoping that they'd stop bagging Tom some time soon. James then grabbed her around her waist and asked, "What's wrong babe? You look a bit stressed."  
  
"I'm fine Jamie, I just wish you two would stop bagging Tom, he's not all that bad," she said quietly.  
  
"He's not what?! Lawz, babe, you don't still like this guy do you?" James asked worriedly.  
  
"Course not, but. do you guys hear that?" Laura asked hearing the sound of people singing.  
  
"Yeah, sounds like people trying to sing," Michael putting his ear against the wall.  
  
"It's coming for that classroom," James said pointing at one of the Transfiguration classrooms.  
  
"Let's crash their party," Michael said and burst opened the door.  
  
Inside the room, Ginny, Paul, Rhys and Tom all stopped playing instruments and singing at the sight of Michael standing in the doorway grasping at the sight before him.  
  
"Gin, what on earth are you doing?" Michael said rushing over to her.  
  
"For heavens sake Michael, their my friends I can spend time with them," Ginny said pushing him away.  
  
"Thought I told you freaks to stay away from her!" Michael yelled.  
  
"Band practice, she's part of the band Michael," Rhys said holding his electric guitar.  
  
"Not you're band she's not! I won't allow it!" Michael screamed and pulled Ginny away from the microphone.  
  
"Michael, let go of me!" Ginny squealed trying to throw Michael off her.  
  
"Let go of her Michael," Tom said pointing his wand at Michael.  
  
"Ha! And what will you do? Frighten me with that hideous face of yours," Michael said laughing at his own joke.  
  
"Good one, Mike!" James said bending over laughing.  
  
"That's enough, both of you!" Laura yelled over the top of their squeals of laughter.  
  
Michael and James both stopped laughing and stared at Laura, who stood in the doorway, with a very serious look on her face. James grabbed her shoulders and said, "Listen babe, he's not worth fighting for, let us handle it."  
  
James bent down and kissed her, which made Tom nearly drop the guitar he was holding. He tried to fight the urge to go over there and smash James' face in, but it was no use. Tom placed down the guitar quickly, ran over and pulled James off Laura and stood in front of her.  
  
"Leave her alone James," Tom said blocking Laura from James.  
  
"She's my girlfriend, remember? She dumped you and she's know mine so stop trying to win her back," James said and threw Tom aside and wrapped his arm around Laura's waist.  
  
"I might be in with a chance," Tom mumbled and turned back around slowly.  
  
Michael let go of Ginny and went over to Tom and put his arm round his shoulders. He then whispered in his ear and said, "If this girl had any taste at all, she'd never get back with you."  
  
"Michael, just go, we need our practice so could you leave please?" Paul asked walking away from the drum kit he was using.  
  
"Not yet, Pauly, me and James have got a little bit of business to take care of before we go anywhere," Michael said quietly now walking over to Paul.  
  
"What kind of business?" Rhys asked.  
  
"The kind of business of taking Ginny away from you lot," Michael said and grabbed hold of Ginny.  
  
"Get off me you prick!" Ginny screamed kicking and screaming to get him off of her.  
  
All Paul, Rhys and Tom ran over and threw Michael off of Ginny and onto the floor. Paul took Ginny aside while Rhys and Tom pinned Michael to the floor. While all this was going on, James took out his wand and cast a spell on Tom which made Tom fall unconscious. Rhys then suddenly stopped kicking and punching Michael and went to Tom's side.  
  
"Tom! Can you hear me? Tom!" Rhys yelled trying to shake Tom awake.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Ginny asked going to Tom's side as well.  
  
James smirked and said, "Don't you worry, he'll be out of it sooner or later."  
  
Michael got up, smirked widely at the sight of Tom and winked at James. James pretended to fan himself down which made Michael crack up laughing as he went over to join him and Laura. But Laura seemed to be the only one, except Rhys and Ginny, which didn't see what was so funny about Tom hurt and unconscious on the floor.  
  
Laura threw a glare at James, who didn't notice, and jogged over on the spot on the floor where Tom lay unconscious. Laura kneeled down next to Tom, picked up his hand and held it close to her. Rhys grinned slightly over in Ginny's direction as this, and Ginny gave him the thumbs up without the others noticing. The only person who didn't find this a good thing was James; he walked over to Laura in a towering rage and pulled Laura away from Tom.  
  
"Ouch! James, be careful!" Laura screeched as he pulled her off the floor roughly.  
  
"I don't want my girlfriend holding hands with the enemy!" James yelled and dragged Laura over to the door.  
  
Laura struggled to try to escape but once Michael came to help James out, there was no way she was able to get both of them off. Ginny watched them drag her friend out the door who looked like she really wanted to stay and help. Once they'd left, Ginny turned her attention back to Tom who hadn't change a bit in all this time.  
  
"Damn it!" Rhys mumbled hitting his head on his arm.  
  
"You guys ready to continue with practice?" asked Paul who came out from behind the drum kit.  
  
"You coward! Were you hiding behind there the whole time?" Rhys demanded.  
  
"Not all the time, just hid here after Tom fell unconscious," Paul whimpered coming around to where they were on the floor.  
  
Paul noticed Tom lying quietly on the floor and pointed at him and asked, "What did they use on him this time?"  
  
Rhys growled and was about to turn around and punch Paul but luckily Ginny stopped him just in time. Ginny then explained to Paul what James had just done to Tom. When Ginny had finished, Paul didn't seem at all surprised.  
  
"He'll get over it," Paul said shrugging over back over to his drum kit.  
  
"He's knocked out! How's he supposed to get over that quickly?" Rhys yelled and stood up from the floor.  
  
"Paul, Rhys! Both of you stop this fighting!" Ginny screamed, "Neither of you fighting is gonna help Tom in the slightest!"  
  
At that moment, a little quite moan was heard from on the floor, it was Tom who was starting to wake up slowly. Ginny helped Tom get up and got him to sit on a chair which he nearly fell off from.  
  
"Does it hurt anywhere Tom?" Ginny asked examining him carefully.  
  
Tom nodded and pointed to his heart. Ginny bowed her head and pulled up a chair next to Tom and put her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"We understand Tom," Ginny said, "Don't we guys?"  
  
"Err. yeah!" Paul and Rhys said catching on.  
  
Tom let out another moan and threw Ginny's arm off him. None of them had experienced a broken heart how he had. None of them had to go to school and try get on with class work while having to suffer watching your enemy kiss someone you really cared about.  
  
Tom then let his head fall into his hands and pictured Laura and James sharing another passionate kiss. The sight made him feel sick to the stomach. He was aware that tears were rolling down his cheeks while all this was happening, and soon Ginny's arm was back around him and Rhys and Paul both stood by him.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
While waiting for their teacher to arrive, Emily, Ron and now Hermione stood in their usual corner and talked or rather tried to cheer Hermione, who still was in tears over Harry dumping her. While Emily was hugging her, Ron still couldn't get over how beautiful Hermione was after her little transformation.  
  
'I so wish I could do what Emily's doing to her right now,' Ron thought watching the two girls hug.  
  
"Thanks you guys, I'm glad I've got great friends like you two," Hermione sniffled blowing her nose.  
  
"It's alright Hermione, Harry doesn't deserve you anyway," Emily said trying to comfort her.  
  
"Damn right he doesn't!" Ron said loudly stopping all the chatter that was going around him.  
  
"Mr Weasley, stopping the crowd with that screechy voice again I see?" came Snape's cold, cruel voice from behind Ron.  
  
Ron felt a huge shiver go down his spine at the sound of Snape's voice. Ron looked up into Snape's dark and evil eyes and wondered what punishment he was going to get for his voice. Ron gulped just thinking of the consequences.  
  
"I-I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again," Ron said stuttering.  
  
Snape let out a short cold laugh which startled Ron whose books left his hands and spread themselves open on the floor. As he went to pick them up, Snape grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.  
  
"You make sure to keep that irritating voice quite in my class, now get your books off the floor and get inside my classroom," Snape said in a low cold voice, "That goes for the rest of you as well!"  
  
The class all gave a little jump and followed in behind Snape, Ron bringing up the rear. They all took their places and once Snape had given them their instructions, they all started getting to work on making the potion set for this lesson.  
  
When Ron went to start work with Emily, Hermione gave a little whimper and looked at Ron with puppy dog eyes. Ron felt his cheeks burn up once again.  
  
"Please, oh, please, PLEASE, Ron go Harry's partner. I don't think I could stand being with him for a whole lesson," Hermione pleaded.  
  
She gave more puppy dog eyes and smiled sweetly at him, hoping to change his mind. Ron soon gave in and went over to join Harry who was busy staring at the wall. Ron sighed and sat down next to him with all the ingredients.  
  
"What are you doing with those?" Harry asked pointing at the ingredients Ron placed down between them.  
  
"I'm putting them here so we can get some work done," Ron said grumpily and started cutting up some pond weed.  
  
Harry took the knife out of Ron's hand and stared at him, waiting for him to answer his question properly. Ron simply took his knife back and continued on cutting up the weed.  
  
"Ron, shouldn't you be working with Emily?" Harry asked interested, "Has something happened between you two?"  
  
The last part he asked he sounded like he was hoping that something was wrong between them. Ron stopped cutting and looked out of the corner of his eye at Harry he had a very strange look on his face, like he was expecting something certain for Ron to say.  
  
"Everything between me and Em is fine," Ron said rather nervously.  
  
"Ron, that wasn't a very firm answer," Harry said adding some more ingredients to the potion.  
  
Ron finished copping the weed and added it to the cauldron. He then sat there for a moment in silence until Harry's hand came into his view and distracted his thoughts. Ron snapped out of his trance and continued helping Harry.  
  
"So what's wrong with you and Emily?" Harry asked casually as he doubled checked the amount of powdered newts.  
  
"Nothing. well, nothing really," Ron said trying to not to let on to much.  
  
"It's Hermione isn't it?" Harry said and turned to face Ron.  
  
Ron felt himself blush more than he usually did. He looked at Harry, trying to hide his bright red cheeks. Harry tilted his head in a way which made Ron give in and told Harry about his feelings for Hermione come back.  
  
"That's why I dumped her," Harry said and watched the potion boil.  
  
"Because of her new image?" Ron asked slightly confused.  
  
"Well, yeah. I knew she changed her image just to get more guys attention and I knew I'd end up getting hurt so, I made up I wanted Cho," Harry said shrugging.  
  
"But she's beautiful! And smart, and helpful, and thoughtful, caring-," Ron started.  
  
"If you love her so much then why haven't you ditched Emily already?" Harry asked glumly.  
  
Ron sat there for a moment, thinking. He guessed he just didn't want to lose Emily altogether just for Hermione. He loved Emily so much, but he couldn't deny his feelings he had had and still has for Hermione.  
  
"I guess, I don't totally want to let go of Em," Ron said guiltily.  
  
"I'd make up yah mind Ron, cause sooner or later you gotta choose one and the longer you leave it, the more it's gonna hurt Em," Harry said stirring the potion.  
  
"Who said I'd choose Hermione?!" Ron asked offended.  
  
"Who said you would give up the opportunity of getting the girl you truly love?" Harry said and went to get more ingredients, and left Ron to think about what he'd just said.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I know that chapter started off rather bad but I hope you all enjoyed its ending! Well be sure to stay tuned to see what happens next! (Don't get to excited, might not be to good). Please R&R!  
  
~KiTtY cOpY cAt~ 


	19. Let The Christmas Holidays Begin!

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Weeks and weeks had passed and it was now time for all the students to have their Christmas holidays. Big crowds of students filled the entrance of the school, all waiting to get on the train and get back home. While waiting for the doors to open, Emily, Hermione, Paul, Rhys and Tom all stood of to side and bid goodbye to Ron and Ginny.  
  
"You guys have fun," Ginny said hugging Emily goodbye.  
  
"We will," Rhys said winking.  
  
"And get lots of practice too. The talent show is soon after the holidays," Ginny said reminding them for the hundredth time.  
  
"We will," Paul, Rhys and Tom all said together.  
  
The doors opened and the students picked up their trunks and all filed out of the entrance hall and out into the cold and wet grounds. Ron quickly gave Emily a hug and kiss goodbye, slightly feeling upset that he couldn't do it to Hermione as well, and took Ginny by the arm and the two of them waved goodbye as they walked of the hall.  
  
"It's going to be a whole six weeks until we see them again," Emily said sadly watching Ron walk through the doors and out on the grounds after everyone else.  
  
"Don't worry Em," Hermione said taking her arm, "You can spend time with me in the library; it'll be so much fun!"  
  
Emily rolled her eyes and let Hermione drag her off to the library. All three of the boys laughed as they watched Emily's face get more and more sour. Paul then stopped laughing and asked, "So, wanna get started on some practice?"  
  
The other two nodded in agreement and all three of them walked off up the stairs to the same Transfiguration classroom for some practice.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After seven long boring hours, the train had pulled up into platform nine and three quarters. Ginny and Ron packed up their belongings and got off the train and went to go find their trunks.  
  
Ron found both their trunks and dragged them across the ground and back over to where Ginny stood against the wall. She smiled as Ron dropped the trunks in front of her and leant against his trying to catch his breathe.  
  
"Come on now brother, we got to find mum and the others," Ginny said smirking and walked through the wall back to the muggle world.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, grabbed the trunks and sprinted out into the muggle world, trying not to drop the trunks on the way. Once out on the platform, Ron ran to the nearest wall and dropped the trunks and nearly collapsed until he heard his name being called out.  
  
"Ron! RON! RONALD WEASLEY!"  
  
Ron wiped his forehead and looked around to see his mother and the rest of his family following along behind her. She ran up to Ron and threw herself on her youngest son and pulling him into a strong tight hug.  
  
"Ron! Oh, how I've missed you!" She said crying on his head.  
  
"That's great mum, just let go please," Ron asked in one breath.  
  
She let go of her son and wiped away her tears of happiness. Ron caught his breath again and then smiled at his mother, who never looked more pleased to see him and the others home.  
  
"Well, let's go home. I made the best meat pie if I do say so myself," Mrs Weasley said and helped Ron with his and Ginny's trunks.  
  
So Ron and the rest of the Weasley family grabbed their trunks too and followed their mum off to the taxis parked out front waiting for them.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Paul flopped off the stool and fell onto the floor. He had almost given up on trying to get Rhys to play his guitar right and Tom's singing voice hadn't gotten any better since when they started.  
  
Paul was ready to rip his hair off his head. It was so frustrating trying to teach two people two different things at the same time, especially when they were at the same skill level which happened to be zero.  
  
"Shall we do it again?" Rhys asked as one of the strings broke on his guitar.  
  
Paul groaned and shouted, "No! I mean, I think that's enough for today."  
  
Rhys and Tom nodded in agreement and the three of them walked up to the common room for some rest. When they got there, the common room was bare which was a very strange feeling seen it was usually full of chatty Gryffindors.  
  
The three of them got the seats right next to the fire and watched the fire burn away at the wood. They sat there in silence until Rhys broke it by saying, "Do you think we should decorate the chrissie tree more?"  
  
Paul looked over at the tree which was glowing with beautiful coloured balls, chains, and lots of other decorations which bought out the true meaning of Christmas. Paul smiled. This was going to be his first ever, real Christmas. All those other Christmases were horrible with their stepmother, but finally, Paul was actually looking forward to Christmas.  
  
"It looks beautiful enough already," Paul said smiling at the tree.  
  
Tom looked worriedly at Rhys who shrugged and asked, "Something you'd like to share Paul?"  
  
Paul snapped out of him trance and yelped, "Um. I'm fine guys, nothing to share."  
  
"Well, if you're sure," Rhys said looking at Paul with great concern, "I best get going, got your pressies to wrap!"  
  
And with that Rhys ran upstairs to their dormitory and locked the door behind him. Both Paul and Tom sat in the same chairs and watched the fire burn in silence. Paul was about to ask Tom something when the sound of the porthole opening broke his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, hey guys!" Laura said closing the Fat Lady's portrait behind her.  
  
"Hey," they both answered looking up from the fire.  
  
"What you guys doing sitting there when you could be outside playing in that gorgeous snow!" Laura said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Paul suddenly stood up and said, "That reminds me. I've got some. homework to do! Err, see you guys later!"  
  
Paul got up quickly from the chair and left the common room as quickly as possible, despite the pleading looks for Tom, begging him not to leave. Once he had left, it was know only Tom and Laura left, all alone.  
  
"Err, maybe I should just go," Tom said awkwardly standing up.  
  
"Tom, wait, I'm got something to tell you," Laura said rushing over to sit next to him.  
  
"A-alright," Tom said and sat back down, "And what do you need to tell me?"  
  
"That I'm sorry, for what I said to you when you and James had that fight," Laura said fidgeting a little.  
  
"Forget it," Tom said.  
  
"No! I mean, I really am sorry, and I'm also sorry I kinda took so long to say it," Laura said starting to blush a little.  
  
Tom laughed to himself and said, "I said forget it, it's fine, honest."  
  
Laura looked into Tom's eyes and smiled which Tom returned. They sat there staring into each others eyes for a moment until Laura brook it apart by getting up from the chair quickly.  
  
"Um. wanna go for a walk?" Laura asked blushing.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to," Tom said and followed her out of the porthole.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The taxis pulled up outside of the Weasley's family home, the Burrow. Ron got out of the car and took in a long, deep breath of fresh air. He missed being away from here so much. He just loved coming back and just taking it all in. It was his favourite place in the whole world.  
  
Ron got his trunk out of the taxi's boot and ran straight to the door. He grinned to himself and pushed the door opened, and he stepped into his house he'd be longing to get back too.  
  
He grabbed better hold and his trunk and ran upstairs to the top of the house to where his room was. When he reached the top, there was his door to his room, still with the sign on it saying 'Ronald's room'. He grinned even more and went inside his room.  
  
"Still the same as I left you," Ron said smiling looking around his room.  
  
He placed his trunk on the floor and started to unpack his things. As he was putting away his school uniform, Ginny came bolting up the stairs and ran into Ron's room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Guess what?!" Ginny said squealing.  
  
"I'm busy, so just tell me Gin," Ron said not taking any notice of her.  
  
"Seen you asked SO nicely, I'll just have to tell you," Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
There was a moment's pause.  
  
"Well, come on Gin, spill it already," Ron said pushing his trunk under his bed.  
  
"Ask what first! That's what you say after someone asks you guess what!" Ginny squealed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Alright, alright, WHAT?" Ron said stupidly.  
  
"I get to see Peter tomorrow, mum promised me I could," Ginny said jumping up and down.  
  
"Great, can you go now please?" Ron said looking around for something.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "You can at least sound happy."  
  
Ron turned around to look at her and said, "Hooray! Now go."  
  
"Humph!" Ginny huffed angrily and left his room.  
  
Ginny stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mum jump with fright at the sound of her. Ginny sat down loudly on the chair and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Nice welcome mum," Ginny mumbled.  
  
"Well, sorry Ginny dear, but you frighten me storming in like that!" Mrs Weasley said sitting down on the chair next to her.  
  
"Yeah, sure whatever," Ginny said and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.  
  
"Why so gloomy?" asked Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Ron, he didn't even care about me seeing Peter tomorrow!" Ginny yelled pointing up to Ron's room.  
  
"Dear, he's not Peter's friend is he? So I don't see why he should be jumping for joy," said Mrs Weasley.  
  
"He could at least sound happy," Ginny said and stormed up to her room.  
  
Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes and said, "Kids."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what-,"  
  
"Rhys. I'd stop right now if you knew what was good for you," Paul said worriedly as he entered his dormitory to find Rhys wrapping presents singing.  
  
Rhys blushed deep red and said quietly, "I was getting in the mood, you know for Christmas."  
  
"Believe me I noticed," Paul said laughing and lay down on his bed.  
  
"HEY!" Rhys yelled and threw a pillow at him, "I just got that!"  
  
Paul chuckled and threw the pillow back at Rhys. He rolled over and watched Rhys continue on wrapping his presents.  
  
"Who's is that one?" Paul asked getting a closer look.  
  
Rhys pulled it closer to him and said, "None of your business missy."  
  
"Missy?" Paul asked confused.  
  
"Rhys, I told you to cut back on the girly remarks," Tom said coming in to their dormitory as well.  
  
Rhys looked at the floor and mumbled, "Couldn't help it."  
  
"Nice gathering you guys got here," Tom said sulkily sitting on his bed.  
  
"What's up your ass Tom?" Paul asked looking over at him.  
  
"You really wanna know?" Tom said staring back at him.  
  
"You know what I mean you idiot," Paul said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well-,"  
  
As Tom was about to say, Emily burst opened their door and smiled sweetly to them and said, "Don't mind if I join do you guys?"  
  
"No, course we wouldn't, sit!" Rhys said happily and beckoned her to sit next to him.  
  
"Em, Tom was about to say something that only us guys can here! Shove off for a moment will yah," Paul said grumpily.  
  
"Then I wouldn't dream of leaving!" Emily said facing Tom.  
  
Tom groaned and said, "It's alright Paul, she can hear."  
  
"You can start sometime soon Thomas," Rhys said still wrapping his presents.  
  
"I just had a walk with Laura-," Tom started.  
  
"OH! Did you two have a little kissy wissy?" Emily asked excited.  
  
"Not quite. More like, a nice little chat about James," Tom said gloomily.  
  
The room then suddenly fell silence, none of them knowing what to say to cheer Tom up. Rhys hoped up, went over to Paul's dresser draws and pulled out his CD. Paul stared at him blankly, waiting to hear his explanation.  
  
"Let's dance like crazed party animals," Rhys said putting it on Paul's CD player.  
  
Paul laughed and said, "Hate to disappoint you Rhys, but that only plays CD's into the earphones, not out loud."  
  
"It will do, anything to break this silence," Rhys said and started playing the CD.  
  
The CD started playing the soft sound of Linkin Park's 'Easier to Run'. They all sat there in complete silence, listening very closely to the sound of the music. Emily suddenly just stood up, walked over to the CD player and switched it off.  
  
"What's that for? I was getting into it!" Rhys asked turning it back on little by little.  
  
"You guys need to loosen up! You're all so depressed and sad; all you guys do is sulk over girls!" Emily yelled looking around at each of them.  
  
"We're guys, that's what guys do. If you were a guy you'd know to Em," Rhys said moving to the music a little.  
  
Emily let out a long, loud groan. She switched off the music yet again and walked into the middle of the room and started on her lecture to them.  
  
"If you guys want a girl to like you, let them know for Christ's sake! How else are they going to know! Girls are to shy to ask guys out but if they know they like you, they get more interested and might ask you out if you don't!" Emily yelled out to them, "God, where have you people been the last few years!"  
  
All three of the boys sat there, nearly blown away by what Emily had just screamed to them. Rhys sat back down onto the floor, putting his hand over his mouth. Tom put his head under his pillow and Paul said, "We try to Em, it ain't that easy."  
  
"Promise me this, when the Christmas holidays are over, each one of you must get a girlfriend other wise I'll personally kill you," Emily said looking at each of them closely.  
  
"I'm in," Paul said raising his hand.  
  
"Me too," Rhys said raising his too.  
  
"Tom?" Emily asked focusing on him.  
  
Tom sat there for a second and said, "Sure, count me in too."  
  
"Good! I'm glad!" Emily said clapping her hands together, "I'd best get to work on my pressies too, see you guys later!"  
  
Emily skipped out of their dormitory, leaving them thinking about how to go about what she just said.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The sun shone brightly in Ron's window and fell right onto his face. Ron groaned as he heard the sound of his mother's screaming voice coming up the stairs, coming closer, closer, closer, until.  
  
"RONALD! GET UP NOW! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Mrs Weasley screamed pulling out some of Ron's clothes and throwing them on his bed.  
  
"Late for what?" Ron asked sleepily.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT! NOW, GET UP RON!" she screamed again and threw the covers off him.  
  
"What? You mean I gotta go to the hospital as well?" Ron asked sitting up and grabbed his shirt.  
  
"YES! MOVE WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Mrs Weasley yelled and walked quickly out of Ron's room to let him get dressed.  
  
'This it all Ginny's doing,' Ron thought as he pulled on his pants.  
  
Once Ron was dressed, he walked down the stairs and met his angry mother and a rather pleased with herself Ginny. Ron made a face to Ginny as he came up and stood next to her.  
  
"Good, quickly now, we don't want to keep the taxi driver any longer," Mrs Weasley said and let her kids walk out first.  
  
They all climbed into the taxi and enjoyed a very quiet and uncomfortable journey to St. Mungo's. Ron stared out the window and watched the birds fly in the white cloudy sky, freely. Ron let out a yawn. He wished he was back in his bed, still dreaming the wonderful dream he had until he got awoken.  
  
After five minutes, the taxi pulled up and all three of them hoped out, paid the taxi driver and set off to St Mungo's. The cool breeze brushed across Ron's annoyed face. All he wanted was to go home and sleep.  
  
'Ginny is so dead after this,' Ron thought shivering.  
  
They reached St Mungo's and went inside. When they got to the reception's desk, she told them the way to Peter's room. Ginny thanked her happily and dragged her mum and Ron down the halls and up stairs until they reached it.  
  
Ginny took in a last deep breath, put her hand on the handle, turned it and entered Peter's room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Crap in my opinion but hey, please R&R!  
  
~KiTtY cOpY cAt~ 


	20. Christmas Has Arrived

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny entered Peter's room followed closely behind by her mother and Ron. The room felt so cold and scary with all the blinds shut making the room feel dark and spooky. Ginny didn't let that bother her; she spotted an old man on the first bed and on the bed next to him was Peter, looking a lot healthier but still pale as a ghost.  
  
Ginny rushed to the window and opened the blinds, and when the sun shone through the windows, Peter noticed Ginny straight away.  
  
"Gin, you're here!" Peter croaked in a voice unlike his own.  
  
"Peter, I can't believe it's you! You're alive and well I see," Ginny squealed as she grabbed his hands.  
  
"Ginny, dear, wouldn't you like to introduce us to your little friend," Mrs Weasley said stepping in.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry mum, Peter this is my mum, Molly and you know Ron already," Ginny said pointing to her mum and Ron.  
  
"Hello Peter dear, I heard all about your accident, I do hope you're alright," Mrs Weasley said pulling up a chair next to him.  
  
"Thanks Mrs Weasley, but I'm alright now," Peter said his voice still croaky, "My throat's just a little sore."  
  
"Poor dear, would you like something to drink from the cafeteria?" Mrs Weasley asked him.  
  
"If it's no trouble," Peter said quietly nodding.  
  
"None at all," Mrs Weasley said sweetly, "Come along Ronald."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow and said, "Why me? I already got a rude awakening."  
  
"Ron!" Mrs Weasley said warning him.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and followed his mum out of the room and down to the cafeteria. Ginny watched them leave and once they had completely left her sight, she turned back to Peter, who was smiling up at her.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright!" Ginny squealed yet again and bent down and hugged him.  
  
"Thanks Gin, believe me, I've missed you," Peter said hugging her back.  
  
Ginny pulled apart from their hug and said sweetly, "I've missed you too Peter. What exactly happened that day?"  
  
Peter turned away from Ginny and looked over his shoulder and out the window. He sighed and then looked to the floor. He slowly brought his eyesight back up into Ginny's eyes.  
  
"I kinda took something I shouldn't have," Peter said quieter than before.  
  
"Like what?" Ginny asked leaning in closer to him.  
  
"I had an overdose," Peter said quietly turning away from Ginny again.  
  
Ginny sat back up straight a little, cupping her mouth with her hand in shock. Peter looked up at her and never felt more ashamed of himself in his entire life.  
  
"What did you take?" Ginny asked uncapping her mouth.  
  
"Can we talk later, like when it's more private?" Peter said looking over to the guy next to him.  
  
Ginny smiled again and said, "Sure Peter, anything."  
  
She looked into Peter's eyes while he looked into hers. She smiled and leaned down closer to him. Soon they were only an inch after from each other when Peter said, "Are we about to do what I think we are?"  
  
Ginny leaned down so close she was about to touch his lips and said, "You bet."  
  
And as Peter lent his head up a bit off the bed, his and Ginny's lips met. Soon after they met, Ginny pulled away, at first shocked at what she'd done.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that," Ginny whispered shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah, if you didn't want to, but I know that you wanted to kiss me, so it makes it all good," Peter said sitting up and placing his arm around Ginny's waist.  
  
Ginny looked over and into Peter's eyes. She smiled. He was right, she had wanted to kiss Peter, and for a very long time too. She turned away, blushing and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Told you so," Peter said and leaned in towards her and kissed her on the neck.  
  
"I got you four drinks so I hope you're thirsty!" Mrs Weasley announced as she entered back in the room.  
  
Peter quickly moved back away from Ginny and lent back on his bed and thanked Mrs Weasley.  
  
"So, dear, what's it been like in here?" Mrs Weasley asked, getting herself comfortable.  
  
Peter looked up and Ginny and smiled, and Ginny smiled back at him. Peter reached over, had a sip of his drink, and began on telling his story and life in St Mungo's.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Didn't I tell you Em, the library is the place to be," Hermione said pulling books off the shelves.  
  
"Oh, you sure did," Emily said sarcastically and looked out the window.  
  
"Oh Em, You've absolutely gotta read this book! It's a classic!" Hermione said pulling of one of Gilderoy Lockhart's books.  
  
"Err. I'll pass Hermione," Emily said looking at the guy on the front of the book, "Wanna go outside and play in the snow?"  
  
"Gosh no! It's dreadful that stuff!" Hermione shouted in disgust.  
  
Emily rolled her eyes and said, "How about we play a game of chess? I've gotten good from playing Ron."  
  
"No, chess is too much thinking," Hermione said searching for more books.  
  
Emily let out a groan and shouted, "Can we PLEASE do something other than read books?!"  
  
Hermione turned to face her very slowly. She was about to yell something back to her when the librarian came along and told them to leave her library at once for shouting. Hermione dropped all her books and stormed out the library, Emily skipping along happily behind her.  
  
Once outside, Hermione turned on Emily and started screaming at her at the top of her lungs.  
  
"THE LIBRARY, BORING? HOW COULD YOU EMILY?" Hermione screamed in tears.  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to make you upset it's just, I'm more of a party kinda girl, not a nerd," Emily said simply.  
  
"A NERD? SO THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK I AM? A NERD?" Hermione screamed again, only more tears pouring down her face.  
  
"No, no not at all," Emily said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"SURE! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT? AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT FROM THE REST!" Hermione screamed one more time and stormed down the corridor.  
  
Emily stood there holding her hand up trying to call her back but Hermione had already turned the corner and continued down the next corridor. Emily put down her hand and walked the other way, feeling horrible with herself about what she had just done.  
  
"And you say we mope around," Paul said running into his sister seeing how sad she looked.  
  
"I was fine until I got a yelling from Hermione," Emily said pointing back to the library.  
  
"So that's what that yelling was! I thought Tom was singing," Paul said shocked.  
  
"Not quite," Emily said confused.  
  
"Anyway, you wanna help me wrap my presents? I only got Rhys' and Tom's to go," Paul asked friendly.  
  
Emily smiled and said, "Course I would, come on little brother!"  
  
And the two of them walked down the corridor back and started heading back to the common room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A week had gone by and it was finally Christmas morning. Paul lay asleep in his bed, dreaming about Michael bowing to him, asking for forgiveness. Paul grinned in his sleep and continued dreaming until Rhys jumped on his bed and yelled, "MERRY CHRISTMAS PAUL!"  
  
Paul jumped with fright and woke up almost at once. He opened his eyes and saw Rhys looking over him grinning as usual. Paul smiled up at him and sat up in his bed and saw presents on the end of his bed and on the floor.  
  
"Their not all mine are they?" Paul asked shocked looking around at all the presents.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself to much Paul, their not all yours, there is three of us," Tom said taking out some presents from his dresser draw.  
  
"Anyway, here yah go Paul, Merry Christmas," Rhys said handing over his present to him.  
  
"Rhys, you didn't need to," Paul said taking the present of him.  
  
Rhys grinned and said, "I did too, now, where's mine?"  
  
Paul laughed, opened his draw and handed both Rhys and Tom their presents. Rhys sat down on his bed and tore open Paul's present in a rush. When all the paper was off, all that was left was a plastic echidna, grinning broadly up at him.  
  
"Err. thanks Paul," Rhys said sadly admiring his present.  
  
"It reminded me of you, spiky spikes and it's grinning," Paul said pointing out.  
  
"Oh yeah, it kinda does doesn't it?" Rhys said checking out the echidna, "Man! Do I always look this good?"  
  
Paul looked over at Tom who was trying not to burst out laughing. Paul started opening his present from Rhys. He tore off the paper and what Rhys had gotten him was a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Thanks Rhys, how come I got sunglasses?" Paul asked trying them on.  
  
"I thought they were so you, and because I didn't know where to buy CD's from," Rhys said now opening Tom's present.  
  
"Thanks again Rhys, what did you get Tom?" Paul asked looking over at Tom.  
  
"Looks like a stuffed chicken," Tom said pulling the chicken out of the paper, "You know me to well Rhys."  
  
Paul laughed as Tom held out the stuffed chicken, pretending to make it fly. Rhys finished opening Tom's present and it turned out to be more hair gel. Paul began opening Tom's present. Once when the wrapping disappeared, it turned out to be a book of lyrics. And as Tom's pointed out, they could use it to improve his voice. Paul smiled weakly at this.  
  
"Great idea Tom. just great," Paul said putting the book aside.  
  
"Merry Christmas fellow Gryffindors!" Emily announced coming in their dormitory.  
  
All the boys turned to the door and in the doorway was Emily, holding three presents under her arms. Emily gave them each there present and settled down on Paul's bed and smiled to herself as they unwrapped their presents.  
  
"Em, holly folly crap, you shouldn't have!" Rhys screamed in a girlish voice as he unwrapped Emily's present, which was a t-shirt saying 'POH' in groovy lettering.  
  
"Hey I got that too!" Paul and Tom said looking down at their presents too.  
  
"I made them for you guys. I thought you could where them on the night of your performance," Emily said happily looking around at them.  
  
"We were planning to go casual," Tom said holding it up against him.  
  
"Well, in that case, make them for practice," Emily said, "I just wanted you guys to be noticed."  
  
"Thanks Em, it's the thought that counts," Paul said hugging his sister around the neck.  
  
"We didn't get you anything though," Rhys said sadly looking up at Emily.  
  
Emily pretended to look shocked which made all three of the boys feel really bad about themselves. Emily giggled and then said, "Joke, people joke!"  
  
All three of their faces suddenly let up and huge wide smiles began to show on their faces. Emily got off Paul's bed, walked to the door and said, "I'll see you guys at the Christmas lunch!" and left their dormitory.  
  
"I can't fit in no Christmas lunch!" Rhys yelled holding his stomach.  
  
"Hey, Tom, ain't that your owl?" Paul said noticing an owl flying straight towards their window.  
  
Tom looked out the window and on the window shill he saw his family owl, Barnaby, with a little cardboard box next to him. Tom ran over to him and gave him a quick pat on his head and took the box from him.  
  
"It's got air holes in it," Tom said examining all over the box, "And it's moving!"  
  
"Open it!" Paul shouted propping himself upright.  
  
Tom put in down on his bed and untapped the sticky tape from the top of the box. When he opened the lid, inside was something very much unexpected. It was...  
  
"It's a cat, a real cat!" Tom screamed and picked up the frightened looking cat.  
  
As Tom held it up high, Paul could see all the colours of the cat. It had brown, white and black spots all over it, and it had the brightest blue eyes Paul had ever seen, except maybe Rhys'.  
  
"He's cool Tom," Paul said coming over and patting the cat on the head.  
  
"Yeah and real cute too," Rhys said coming over too, "What yah gonna name him?"  
  
"Not sure, what does he look like?" Tom asked looking at the cat from every angle.  
  
"First what is he?" Paul asked.  
  
"It's a cat, like hello!" Rhys said slapping him.  
  
"I meant, what gender, dumbass!" Paul said making Rhys sound stupid.  
  
"Paul, it's a little obvious," Tom said showing him the cat's tummy.  
  
"Shit! His is a biggy for a little guy!" Paul said looking closer at it.  
  
"OK, enough at looking at his personals! What's his name gonna be?" Tom asked pulling the cat away from Paul.  
  
"I got one! Herman!" Rhys said sticking his hand up.  
  
"Herman?" Tom and Paul both said.  
  
"Well, yeah it suits him I reckon," Rhys said looking at the cat's face.  
  
Tom looked closer at his cat and said, "Yeah, he's a Herman alright."  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts Herman!" Paul said patting Herman.  
  
Tom hugged his little cat and mumbled, "And all thanks to mum and dad."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the Burrow, all of the Weasleys sat around the table, waiting for Mr Weasley to come back from the office so they could finally start their Christmas.  
  
"Can't we at least open our presents?" Fred asked eyeing the presents.  
  
"No Fred! Not until your father gets here!" Mrs Weasley yelled her hands beginning to shake with worry.  
  
"But it's been hours, just one present!" George begged.  
  
"No George! Just wait," Mrs Weasley yelled again and began to pace the kitchen.  
  
"Mum sit down, it's nothing to worry about," Ginny said trying to calm her mother down.  
  
At that very moment, there was a knock at their front door. Mrs Weasley ran from the kitchen and straight to the front door. She opened it and it didn't turn out to be Mr Weasley, but a police officer looking really serious.  
  
"Mrs Weasley?" he asked.  
  
"Yes that's me," Mrs Weasley said.  
  
"There's been an accident at the Ministry of Magic and your husband was one of the victims," he said slowly and clearly.  
  
"He's alright isn't he?" Mrs Weasley asked, dreading the answer.  
  
The officer lowered his head and Mrs Weasley's question had been answered. Back in the kitchen, all the kids began to wonder what was taking their mother so long to let their father in.  
  
"I'll see what's keeping them," Ron said getting up out of his seat.  
  
He walked around the table when his mother appeared in the doorway, her eyes all red and teary. Ron ran over to her, put an arm around her and asked what was wrong.  
  
"It's your father. He's been in accident. He didn't make it," Mrs Weasley said and then started crying on Ron's shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Me most hope you enjoyed my chappie. Before I go, I must say 2 things to 2 of my friends. 1st, Lauren, thanks 4 the longest review! Can't believe you found that funny! And next for Emma... GUY SUCKS MISSY! Shannon is like totally the best :D (4 other readers, their people off Australian Idol). Luv you Shannon!! And don't worry Emma, you are coming back in the story! :P  
  
~KiTtY cOpY cAt~ 


	21. The Effects of Loved Ones

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ron stumbled as his mother leaned on his shoulder. He could barely hold himself up. His father. dead? There surely made to be a mistake. There's no way his father could be dead, especially on Christmas day. Ron took his mum of his shoulder and ran out of the kitchen, and out the front door.  
  
Ron ran out of his house and ran through the paddocks and hills to get as far away from his house as he could. When Ron had run across two paddocks, he saw a big oak tree in the distance and ran towards it.  
  
He reached the tree and leant up against it, and let his tears flow. What was with his life this year? Everything had gone wrong, from finding out Hermione was going out with Harry, fighting with anyone and everyone, and now lying to Emily saying he was totally over Hermione.  
  
Ron slid down the tree and hit the ground crying uncontrollably. He hated his life. He wanted it to end, here and now. Why couldn't his life go the way he wanted it to? Ron punched the tree, making his knuckles start to bleed.  
  
He shook his hand, trying to stop the bleeding. He looked up at the sky and yelled, "Why me? Pick on some other kid! I'm only fifteen!"  
  
Ron looked down at the ground and punched the grass. His tears soon started up again. Ron crawled up in a ball and cried, and cried, wishing he could change everything that had gone wrong.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Back at Hogwarts, things weren't going to well either. Ever since Herman came, Paul's, Rhys' and Tom's dormitory didn't look the same again. Tore pillows everywhere, ripped curtains and books scattered all over the place.  
  
"Tom, can't you control that cat?" Rhys asked standing up on his bed frightened.  
  
"I thought I could!" Tom yelled running around the dormitory after Herman.  
  
Paul sat on his messed up bed and watched Tom run around after Herman. It made a good comedy show; except for the fact Herman was destroying everything he touched.  
  
"Guys, can't you help?" Tom yelled cornering Herman.  
  
"Nope," Paul and Rhys said together.  
  
Tom growled and pouched towards Herman. Herman hissed and ran away; as Tom hit the floor, head first. Herman started running towards the door and at that moment, Emily opened the door, ready to take them down to the Christmas lunch. Herman run between her legs and out down into the common room.  
  
"HEMAN, SIT!" Tom yelled and ran out of the room after him.  
  
Emily jumped out of the way and watched Tom sprint past her yelling. Emily looked around at Rhys and Paul who were both on their beds, clutching their tore pillows. Emily looked around at their dormitory.  
  
"What happened in here?" Emily asked searching the room.  
  
"Herman what's happened," Paul said unclenching his pillow and walked over to Emily.  
  
"Who and what's Herman?" Emily asked looking at their beds.  
  
"That thing you saw run out of here," Rhys said pointing to the door.  
  
"Funny, I always thought that was Tom," Emily said scratching the back of her head.  
  
"Not that! The little fluffy thing," Rhys said pointing out the door yet again.  
  
Emily looked back round at the door, and Tom was now in the doorway, covered in sweat. Emily ran over to him and put her arm around him to help him stand. In one of his hands was a bag, which seemed to be moving and making a lot of noise.  
  
"Tom, what's in there?" Emily asked wearily.  
  
"That little bugger Herman," Tom breathed.  
  
"What are you gonna do with him? He can't stay here while we go to the lunch," Paul said.  
  
"I thought about it," Tom said, "And I decided Hagrid's my only choice left."  
  
"Hagrid?" the other three asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's good with monsters," Tom said finally catching his breathe.  
  
"And Herman's a damn good monster!" Rhys laughed.  
  
"Come on, we better get a move on, other wise you'll never make it to the lunch," Emily said hurrying them up.  
  
The other three followed her out the door, Tom clutching on tight to Herman, not wanting to drop him or lose him again.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The Weasleys kids finally got their mother to go to bed and rest. Fred and George brought lunch up to her, and when they came back into the kitchen, Ginny was sitting in a chair, crying her little eyes out.  
  
"Come on Gin, we need to keep ourselves together for mum's sake," Fred said putting an arm around Ginny.  
  
"I c-c-can't h-h-help it!" Ginny said blubbering.  
  
"I know you miss dad, we all do, but mum needs us," George said placing the dirty dishes on the sink.  
  
"It's not only that! Our whole Christmas is ruined!" Ginny screamed bursting out in tears yet again.  
  
"It's not only Christmas Gin, our whole lives our have changed from this moment," Fred said comfortingly.  
  
"None of your lives could be more screwed up than mine," Ron said appearing from behind them.  
  
"Where have you been? Mum was in a terrible enough state without you running away!" Fred yelled at Ron.  
  
"I needed space, gees," Ron said pulling up a seat.  
  
"Don't we all Ron? There are other people it's affecting other than you!" George yelled pulling the chair out from under Ron, causing him to fall on the floor.  
  
"But my life has been stuffed up since the start of the year!" Ron said standing up, rubbing his bum.  
  
"Oh no! Drama, drama!" Fred said sarcastically.  
  
"And you call yourselves my brothers! You're supposed to be supportive!" Ron yelled.  
  
"You're acting as though it's only you it's hurting! We've all had bad years Ron and we survived! You move on and get over it!" George yelled at him.  
  
"ALL OF YOU'S STOP IT!" Ginny screamed piping up.  
  
All three of them stopped yelling and turned to Ginny, who was standing up in her seat throwing her arms up in despair. She looked at her brothers, all full of anger and hate towards each other.  
  
"Stop fighting! Please. stop," Ginny said and suddenly fainting onto the floor.  
  
"Ginny!" Fred, George and Ron yelled and ran over to her.  
  
"See Ron, there's more than one person with problems!" Fred yelled pushing him away from Ginny.  
  
"I'm trying to help!" Ron said trying to help them pick up Ginny.  
  
"We don't need help from a lousy brother like you!" George yelled and pushed Ron out of the way and helped Fred take Ginny to her bed.  
  
Ron lowered his head and stood there on the spot, crying, his emotions running wild. He wiped his tears aside and looked back up confidently. He was going to prove to his brothers he wasn't a 'lousy brother' as they called him. He was going to stay and help out to prove to them he can deal with others problems and his own.  
  
'I'll show you Fred and George, just you wait,' Ron thought and started washing the dishes.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Please sit down," Dumbledore said beckoning Emily, Paul, Rhys and Tom to join him, the other Professors and other students around a little round table.  
  
All four of them sat down and waited for Dumbledore's next command. Dumbledore smiled to the lot of them and said, "What are you waiting for? Dig in everybody!"  
  
The whole table suddenly threw their arms out and grabbed a bit of everything in site. Everything looked so good; none of them knew what to take and what not to. They all started to eat, happily, when Hagrid came barging into the Great Hall.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sir! You haven't seen a lil' cat around here have yer?" Hagrid asked coming up to Dumbledore.  
  
Tom almost spat out his chicken he was eating. Any bets the cat Hagrid was looking for was Herman. Everyone looked round at Tom; he just smiled as though nothing had happened.  
  
"No Hagrid, may I ask why?" Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"He's Tom's. He ran off from me when I went to fed 'im," Hagrid said.  
  
"Bloody Herman," Tom said under his breathe.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
Everybody at the table looked up and saw a little cat at the top of the giant Christmas calling for a rescue. Tom stood up in his seat and rushed over to the tree. He called a spell that lifted Herman off the top of the tree and back into his arms.  
  
"Herman you idiot, don't do that again," Tom said snuggling Herman close to him.  
  
"That the cat you were looking for Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah. sneaky lil' bugger," Hagrid said confused of how Herman had gotten up there.  
  
"Looks like we got here just in time for some entertainment," James said as he and Laura entered the Great Hall, hand in hand.  
  
"Nice for you to join us," Professor McGonagall said eyeing them.  
  
"Thanks Professor," James said smugly.  
  
Tom walked back to the table, Herman still in his arms. Tom scowled at his sat down, watching James getting closer and closer to Laura. Dumbledore sat up from the table and held his hands up in the air.  
  
"I now call this Christmas lunch over, Merry Christmas to all!" he announced and all the kids left the hall and back to their dormitories.  
  
Emily, Paul, Rhys and Tom were going to start their trip up the Grand Staircase, James came up to them and asked to speck to Paul, Rhys and Tom alone. Emily rolled her eyes and continued up the staircase alone.  
  
"Nice act their Boarder, considered being a clown before?" James said smirking.  
  
"No, but I suggest you give that idea a thought," Tom said clutching Herman.  
  
"Oh, Tom! Who's this?" Laura asked letting go of James' hand and went over to Tom and Herman.  
  
"His name is Herman," Tom said blushing slightly.  
  
"You're a cutie aren't you Herman," Laura said touching Herman and Tom's hand.  
  
Tom felt himself blush again. James noticed every bit of this and grabbed Laura's arm and pulled her away from Tom and the others.  
  
"James, I was just looking at his cat!" Laura screamed as he dragged her back to the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
"While touching Tom and his hands!" James yelled as they entered the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
"Herman was in his hands James! What did you expect?" Laura yelled back at James.  
  
James walked back over to Laura and wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her grey eyes. Laura looked away and looked at her feet.  
  
"I don't want us to fight, babe," James said kissing her on her forehead.  
  
"Neither but we just seem to," Laura said sighing and lay her head on James' chest.  
  
"Don't worry, once Tom is outta the way, he won't annoy us anymore," James said and pulled her close to him.  
  
"What do you mean 'once Tom is outta the way'?" Laura asked worriedly.  
  
James started to kiss her on her neck and said, "Let's not talk about Tom now. It's you and me time now."  
  
Laura smirked to herself and said, "And what do you want to do in our special time?"  
  
James smirked back at her and moved his hands down off her waist and down lower. He looked back at Laura he beckoned him to keep going. She started to undo his shirt buttons and once all undo, she slowly took it off him.  
  
She threw his shirt aside and looked back at him. James smiled down at her and picked her up in his arms and took her up to his dormitory. When up in his dormitory, he lay Laura down on his bed and climbed on top of her.  
  
"You ready for this?" James asked leaning down closer to her face.  
  
Laura gulped, smiled and nodded at him. James smirked and began to undress Laura.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Here you go mum," Ron said bringing up her fourth helping of supper.  
  
"Ron dear, I'm stuffed," Mrs Weasley said sitting up in her bed.  
  
"I'm sorry mum, I was just trying to help," Ron said sadly and turned to go.  
  
"Ron, come back, I want to ask you something," Mrs Weasley called back to Ron.  
  
Ron placed the tray of food on the side table and sat next to his mother on her bed. She smiled at him and asked where he went this afternoon.  
  
"I just needed some me time," Ron said shyly turning to look at the floor.  
  
"We all do honey, but we need to be there for each other," Mrs Weasley said sweetly, "I know it's hard to keep yourself together, but you need to try."  
  
Ron smiled at his mother and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. He stood up from the bed and said, "Thanks mum, that's good advice."  
  
"Glad to help dear," Mrs Weasley said sweetly.  
  
"I might head off to bed," Ron said and left the room closing the door behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Great wasn't it? :P Nah, hope you people enjoyed it. Hope Lauren enjoyed her 'gross bit' even thought it totally wasn't up to her standard at all! I'll make it sicker next time Lauren. but with normal people! :P Well, best go, Cyaz  
  
~KiTtY cOpY cAt~ 


	22. Back To Hogwarts We Go

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Even with everything that had happened over the holidays, they seemed to pass rather quickly for the Weasleys. It was now the day before they would have to get on the train and head back to Hogwarts, and Ginny knew exactly how she was going to spend her day.  
  
She caught a taxi by herself, and went to St Mungo's to visit Peter. She knew he'd stand by her and comfort her. She got to St Mungo's, made sure he was still in the same room, and headed inside his room.  
  
Ginny entered and the room was all dark and scary again. She opened the blinds and saw no one in the first bed, but Peter alive and healthy in the second. She walked over to his bed and bent down and kissed him passionately on his lips.  
  
"Missed that," Peter said smirking as they broke apart.  
  
Ginny smiled, blushed and said, "Thanks Peter, but I ain't that good."  
  
Peter lent up and kissed her on the side of her neck. Ginny smiled as she felt his lips touch her skin. He stopped kissing her neck and looked up into her blue eyes.  
  
"You're so beautiful Gin," Peter said sincerely.  
  
"I am not," Ginny said blushing and sat down next to him on his bed.  
  
"Don't lie," Peter said, "You're dead sexy!"  
  
"Stop, you're making my blush!" Ginny squealed hiding her cheeks.  
  
Peter leaned in and kissed her on her lips, and when they broke apart, he said, "I'm glad I make you blush."  
  
Ginny lay down next to Peter on his bed and snuggled closer to him. Peter placed his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Ginny loved feeling Peter next to her, she loved it so much that she it bought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong? You're crying," Peter said sitting up on his side looking down at Ginny.  
  
"Oh, Peter! This holiday has gotten so stuffed up!" Ginny said crying into his chest.  
  
"Didn't you want us to happen?" Peter asked sadly.  
  
"No! That's the only thing good that's happened in them," Ginny said as Peter wiped her tears away.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" Peter asked staring down at her.  
  
"My dad died Peter!" Ginny squealed and full on burst into tears on Peter's chest.  
  
Peter at first didn't know what to say. Then he saw how much Ginny needed him. He smiled and pulled her close to him and let her cry on him.  
  
"It's alright Gin, just cry it all out," Peter said trying to calm her down.  
  
"You're so caring Peter," Ginny said between her sobs.  
  
"Just try to do what's right," Peter said sweetly.  
  
Ginny stopped her crying and kissed Peter on the lips, getting more passionately by the minute. Peter rolled on top of Ginny as their kiss deepened. Peter broke the kiss and looked down at Ginny who lay there staring up at him.  
  
"What are we doing?" Peter asked staring into her eyes.  
  
"Just fooling around," Ginny said looking back up at him.  
  
"Oh! I like. fooling around," Peter said eyeing Ginny as his hands ran down her waist and onto her hips.  
  
"Don't stop Peter," Ginny said and shut her eyes and didn't want this moment to end.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of stopping," Peter said and kissed Ginny.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Paul woke early next morning, awaiting Ginny's arrival. He hoped out of bed and ran to the window. It was a perfect day for her perfect arrival. Paul took in the smell of fresh air and watched a little bird fly past. Nothing could spoil this day, nothing at all.  
  
Paul shut the window, got dressed and went down to the Great Hall to have a really early breakfast. He sat down in the Great Hall, which was completely bare except for him. He scoffed down his breakfast and ran back upstairs to wake Rhys and Tom.  
  
"Paul, its six thirty in the morning I need sleep!" Rhys moaned as Paul woke him and Tom up.  
  
"But Ginny comes back today! We got to get up early to greet her!" Paul said opening the windows.  
  
"So what, we get to see her later in the day!" Tom said going back under his blankets.  
  
"Please guys! I thought you guys were her friends?" Paul said pleading.  
  
"We are her friends, her late rising out of bed friends," Rhys said sleepily.  
  
"Fine then, I'll see you guys LATER in the day!" Paul said offended and walked out of their dormitory.  
  
"Yeah see yah," Rhys said slowly and fell back to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Remember, keep your grades up and try to say strong," Mrs Weasley told her children as they got onto the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"We will mum, no need to worry," Fred reassured her as he got on the train.  
  
"I'll miss you!" Mrs Weasley called as the train began to move.  
  
"We'll miss you too mum!" Ginny called as the train turned the corner and onto its way to Hogwarts.  
  
The Hogwarts Express sped along through the paddocks for another several long hours. The Weasley kids couldn't wait to get back, see their friends again and get away from all the trouble that happened over their holidays.  
  
After the seven hours went past, the Hogwarts Express pulled up in Hogsmeade station. All the students got off the train, all laughing and excited to be back to Hogwarts. Ginny smiled as she saw the familiar surroundings of Hogwarts. She was finally back.  
  
Along with her three brothers, Ginny got into the carriages and up to the Hogwarts castle. She watched the snow pass by as the carriage grew closer and closer to Hogwarts. Soon, all four of the Weasleys were at the entrance of Hogwarts. All four of them burst in, only to find three of their friends there.  
  
"Lee, so glad you came to welcome us!" The twins said and walked back up to their common room with their friend, Lee Jordon.  
  
"Ron, oh my god I've missed you!" Emily squealed and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck.  
  
"Yeah, me too, just let go of me please," Ron said taking Emily's arms off him.  
  
"What's wrong? Can't we hug anymore?" Emily asked sadly.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, we can hug, it's just. I'll explain later," Ron mumbled quickly and took Emily by the arm and up to their dormitory.  
  
Ginny watched them walk away. She looked around and saw her only welcoming committee was Paul, he grinned widely at the sight of her. Ginny sighed and went over to him.  
  
"Hey Paul, missed yah," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"I miss you too Gin," Paul said excitedly, "Here, this is for you."  
  
Paul handed over a single red rose. Ginny blushed and took it off him. She smelt it and thanked him continually. Paul smiled and pulled Ginny into a hug. Ginny felt a little awkward at first but soon smiled and hugged him back.  
  
"Oh, you'll never guess what!" Ginny squealed happily, as they pulled apart.  
  
"What, what?" Paul asked excitedly.  
  
"Peter's coming back, he'll be back tomorrow!" Ginny squealed again and hugged Paul.  
  
"He is? I mean, wow, that's great," Paul said staring off into the distance, thinking.  
  
"Aren't you excited?" Ginny asked pulling away from Paul.  
  
"Yeah, of course, just shocked that's all," Paul said still in shock.  
  
"Great! It'll be just like old times!" Ginny said happily.  
  
"Not exactly," Paul said grumpily.  
  
Ginny looked at Paul confused. Paul shook his head and said, "Two little things called Tom and Rhys."  
  
"Oh don't worry, they can join our little circle of friends to," Ginny said still excited.  
  
"No Ginny! Peter hates them," Paul said.  
  
"He does?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah he does."  
  
Ginny looked at the ground and said sadly, "Guess I'll have to leave you guys and join Peter."  
  
Ginny walked up the staircase alone, just staring at the ground thinking. Paul watched her go and thought to himself what had changed her over the holidays? Something had changed her and Paul didn't like it, not one bit.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ron unpacked his things, while Emily sat on his bed watching him. They talked about their holidays while he unpacked, Ron had still not told Emily about his father. Ron finally finished and put his trunk away under his bed and joined Emily on the bed.  
  
"So, were holidays good?" Emily asked cheerfully.  
  
"Could have been better," Ron mumbled staring at his feet.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Emily asked concerned looking into Ron's face.  
  
"Forget it Em," Ron said angrily turning away.  
  
"No Ron, I won't now what's wrong?" Emily asked again.  
  
"Emily I said forget it so why can't you?" Ron yelled at her standing up from his bed.  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry Ron, I thought being your girlfriend we could talk about stuff, guess I got that wrong," Emily said almost yelling and left his dormitory.  
  
Ron shut his eyes and felt anger growing in his veins. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to let it go. Ron let out a scream, turned and punched the side of his bed. Ron heard a squeal that came from the other side of the room. Ron looked up and saw Hermione standing there covering her mouth with shock.  
  
"Hermione. it's nothing," Ron said rushing over to her.  
  
"Y-y-you punched the b-b-bed," Hermione said still staring at where it had happened.  
  
"Hermione I know! Calm down will yah?" Ron said with a laugh, grabbing her shoulders.  
  
"OK, I'm out of it," Hermione said blushing.  
  
"Good, I-I don't like seeing you scared," Ron said looking down into her eyes.  
  
"Y-you don't?" Hermione said looking up into his.  
  
"No, makes me want you more," Ron said leaning down towards her.  
  
"I want you now," Hermione said leaning up towards him.  
  
"Me too," Ron said quickly and pulled Hermione into a deep passionate kiss.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. Ron wrapped his arms her waist and pulled her close to him. Ron couldn't believe this was happening. He had wanted this for so long, to be able to hold her, to kiss her, to have her.  
  
They broke apart from their kiss and stood there for a minute, just staring into each others eyes. Ron smiled getting lost in Hermione's eyes. Hermione turned away and blushed.  
  
"Take it as you wanted that as much as me?" Ron said still staring at her.  
  
"Well, yeah," Hermione said blushing more.  
  
Ron kissed her on her forehead and said, "You can have me."  
  
"Emily. What about Emily?" Hermione asked finally looking back up to him.  
  
Ron smirked, leaned down and whispered to her, "Emily who?"  
  
Hermione blushed and giggled. Ron pulled her close, leaned down and began to kiss her uncontrollably. He had wanted this for so long, and he finally had it.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"GINNY!" Rhys and Tom screamed as Ginny entered the common room.  
  
"RHYS, TOM!" Ginny screamed slightly laughing and pulled both the boys into a hug.  
  
Ginny laughed and pulled back from their hug. She couldn't believe how much she'd missed these two. The smiles on their faces were priceless. Paul just stood smiling and watched his friends greet each other.  
  
"Glad you guys missed me," Ginny said excitedly.  
  
"We didn't miss you, we just wanted you to feel welcome," Rhys said smirking.  
  
"How rude!" Ginny said and slapped Rhys playfully on the arm.  
  
"Be lucky it wasn't one of his girly remarks," Tom mumbled watching them.  
  
"What Tom?" Ginny asked when she stopped slapping Rhys.  
  
"Err. nothing! Guess what Gin? I got a cat!" Tom said jumping happily on the spot.  
  
"Cool as! Where is he or she, it?" Ginny said thinking.  
  
Tom laughed and said, "He, HE is upstairs."  
  
"WHAT?" Paul and Rhys asked grasping at Tom  
  
"No need to worry, he's settled down now," Tom said reassuringly.  
  
"I got something to tell you guys as well," Ginny said quietly.  
  
Rhys and Tom both stopped talking and watched Ginny as she began to speak.  
  
"My and Paul's friend Peter is coming back," Ginny said happily informing them.  
  
Tom growled and Rhys shouted, "Why should we care?"  
  
Ginny looked a little hurt and said, "I know you had your differences, but you guys could at least try to be nice to him."  
  
"Be nice to him? Ginny he hates are guts! Why should we have to be nice?" Tom asked half yelling.  
  
"Because.. Just because OK," Ginny said unable to tell two of her best friends the truth.  
  
"If he says sorry to us then maybe we might change our minds," Rhys said and walked off to his dormitory, closely followed by Tom.  
  
"Told you they wouldn't agree," Paul said folding his arms.  
  
"How could they be that rude? They won't even give him a chance!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Can you blame them? Listen, Peter's my friend and all but he treats them like shit," Paul said.  
  
"Still, they should forgive him," Ginny said stubbornly.  
  
Paul rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Whatever."  
  
Paul followed suit and went upstairs to his dormitory to join Rhys and Tom. Ginny stamped her foot on the floor and fell backwards onto the couch. She stared at the roof and thought about Peter's arrival tomorrow. She smiled and blushed. She couldn't wait to be able to hug and kiss him again.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, it was finally time for the Hogwarts students to get back into those school books and head off to their classes once again, everyone that was, except Peter. Back at St. Mungo's Peter was busy packing his stuff to head back to Hogwarts.  
  
His belongings were all packed, he had said his goodbyes and he was finally ready to go back to school. With the use of some of Dumbledore's Floo Powder, Peter was on his way. With a loud 'THUMP!' Peter was back at Hogwarts.  
  
Peter looked around at the familiar surroundings of the Gryffindor common room. Peter grinned so widely it hurt slightly. Peter bought his trunk up to dormitory, got dressed and went off to his Potions class.  
  
"Welcome back Mr Hall," Snape said cold and cruelly as Peter entered the Potions class.  
  
"Thanks sir," Peter said smiling and sat down next to Ginny.  
  
Snape looked at Peter, in pure disgust and yelled at the class to hurry up and get back to work. Ginny cut up some more of the weed, then hugged Peter. Paul noticed this and felt jealousy run through his veins.  
  
"Paul, hey little matey, missed yah," Peter said holding out his hand.  
  
"Me. too," Paul said taking Peter's hand and shook it.  
  
This time, Rhys and Tom noticed it and felt anger through their veins. Peter saw them and stuck his tongue out and said, "Loser free table, so sod off."  
  
"Peter, quit it man," Paul said sitting between them.  
  
"Why Paul? Their losers and losers don't belong here," Peter said loudly looking in their direction.  
  
"Because Peter, while you were away, Rhys and Tom became close friends to me and Ginny," Paul said with a touch of anger in his voice.  
  
"You became friends with them?" Peter said slightly taken back.  
  
"Forget it Paul, we know we aren't wanted," Rhys said as Snape called to pack up.  
  
"Got it in one!" Peter called out as Rhys and Tom walked over to the sink.  
  
"Give them a break Peter," Paul said and went over to the sink as well.  
  
Peter shook his head and said to Ginny, "He's falling for losers."  
  
"They are nice when you get to know them Peter," Ginny said hoping for Peter not to crack it at her as well.  
  
"Nice? Gin, there dorks," Peter said simply.  
  
"Can you at least try and like them?" Ginny asked pleadingly, "For me."  
  
Peter grinned and whispered, "Anything for you."  
  
Ginny blushed and helped Peter pack up her cauldron. Peter watched Ginny and thought to himself, 'I'd do anything for you Gin, anything.'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Another chappie. hopefully to Lauren's standards. but it's not :P Anyway.. please R&R. :)  
  
~KiTtY cOpY cAt~ 


	23. New Starts For Bad Things

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Later after lunch, Emily walked alone to class, regretting the way she acted towards Ron yesterday. Emily walked along to her Defence against the Dark Arts, all alone and upset. She was just about to head down the corridor to her class when she heard Hermione talking to who sounded like Lavender.  
  
"So you guys really got it on?" Lavender asked interested.  
  
Emily thought this sounded like a conversation she wanted to listen to. She sneaked behind one of the suits of amour that was close to them and listened carefully to everything they were saying.  
  
"Well, I don't want to brag but yes," Hermione said waving her hand about in a posh way.  
  
"Wow Hermione! I never knew you were the type!" Lavender said sounding astonished.  
  
Hermione blushed deep red and said shyly, "It was really good."  
  
"I'm proud of you, you got over Harry and moved on," Lavender said hugging her friend.  
  
"Thanks! I am good aren't I?" Hermione said thinking about it.  
  
Lavender giggled and said, "So when you gonna tell her?"  
  
"Tell who what?" Hermione said snapping out of her thoughts.  
  
Lavender looked around, making sure no-one was listening and whispered someone's name into Hermione's ear. Emily tried her hardest to her who it was but nothing could be heard.  
  
"Oh! I'm not going to, he's said he would," Hermione said starting to head to class.  
  
Emily started to panic as she saw them come closer to her hiding spot. Emily quickly turned to leave but her foot got caught on the amour's foot, making the whole suit of amour fall to the ground.  
  
"Emily, I didn't see you there!" Hermione squealed jumping with fright.  
  
"Funny, I didn't see you either," Emily said trying to stand the amour back up.  
  
"Why were you standing there?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Um... why, good question," Emily said trying to come up with a reason.  
  
Lavender started to tap her foot angrily on the ground, expecting an answer some time soon. Emily gulped. She could see through Lavender's eyes. If she didn't come up with an answer soon, she'll guess that she was listening to them.  
  
"I was admiring this lovely suit of amour! Don't you just love the way it. sorta shines in this light," Emily said smiling.  
  
"Fare enough," Lavender said shrugging, "Come on Hermione, we're going to be late!"  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement and when she walked past Emily, she said, "You coming?"  
  
"Err. yah! Um. just gonna put this back up," Emily said and tried to stand up the amour again.  
  
Hermione looked at her oddly and walked off with Lavender. Emily propped up the suit of amour and picked up her books. She wondered who Hermione was talking about. Emily sighed, if she didn't snap at her as well she would have her as a friend too.  
  
Emily walked along slowly to her class, not wanting to meet anyone.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
In their History of Magic class, when he was supposed to be doing work, Rhys was busy writing a note to Emma. Tom and Paul sat on either side on him, watching every word he put down on the paper.  
  
"Tell me again, why are you writing this to Emma, Emma Meade?" Paul asked confused. Rhys had told him once before that he didn't like that much, but yet he was busy writing a note to her.  
  
"It's my plan," Rhys said concentrating hard on what he was writing.  
  
"Plan for what?" Tom asked reading his last sentence.  
  
"To get a girlfriend, so Em doesn't kill me," Rhys said signing his name at the bottom of the letter.  
  
"You're getting Emma as your girlfriend?" Paul asked nearly falling off his chair.  
  
"No! It's for her, so she'll be my girlfriend so her friend will get jealous, bitch about it with Emma, Emma dumps me and I get the other girl," Rhys said folding the note.  
  
"Got it, who's the other girl?" Tom asked, gathering already who it was.  
  
"Steph," Rhys said blushing.  
  
"Should have known," Tom said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Shut up Tom," Rhys said and walked over to Emma and handed her the note.  
  
Emma took the note, first a little taken back. Rhys smiled shyly and walked back to his seat. Around Emma, her friends, Laura, Lauren and Steph, all awaited to see what Rhys had written to her. Emma opened the note which read:  
  
Dear Emma,  
  
Hi, Rhys here. How are you going? I'm great, I'd be greater if you accept my offer I'm about to ask you. I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me. I have to admit, I've liked you for a while, despite the 'Barbie' name calling, but hey, as you know, all you friends have names (To me anyway). So yeah, wanna go out with me?  
  
Please write back A.S.A.P! Cheers!  
  
From Rhys :)  
  
Emma wiped a tear away from her eye. Laura and Lauren both looked at her, waiting to hear her answer. Emma blushed and nodded. Laura and Lauren squealed and hugged their friend tightly. Steph watched them. Jealousy ran through her. She had liked Rhys for four years and she thought she liked her back, obviously she was wrong.  
  
"Working like a charm," Rhys said watching the jealously appear on Steph's face.  
  
"You're right Rhys, it is working," Paul said watching them too.  
  
"What about you two?" Rhys asked starting on his work.  
  
"What about us?" Tom asked writing on his hand.  
  
"You might want to get a move on. Em will kill you otherwise," Rhys said.  
  
"I know my sister, she's just messing around," Paul said starting on his work too.  
  
"You might want to, just incase," Rhys said nodding.  
  
"I will later," Tom said drawing a dude on his book.  
  
"Paul?" Rhys asked facing him.  
  
"I got mine all planned," Paul said smirking.  
  
Rhys hit his head on the table and continued on his work. Paul looked over at Ginny who looked very friendly chatting to Peter. Paul hoped that she'd say yes to his offer. She was the one he wanted, but the way it seemed, he had no chance.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Pair up please," said Professor Poop smiling at his class.  
  
Everyone got out of their seats and started pairing up. Emily looked over at Ron who went straight to Hermione. Emily felt jealous as she watched her giggle and flirt with her 'boyfriend'. Emily was so busy watching them she didn't notice Harry come up and sit next to her.  
  
"Wanna get started?" Harry asked waving his hand in front of her.  
  
"Huh? What?" Emily asked turning to the person next to her.  
  
"On the work," Harry said pointing to the book.  
  
"You're my partner?" Emily asked rising an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you see anyone else?" Harry said looking around the class.  
  
"Good reason," Emily mumbled grumpily resting her head on her hand.  
  
Harry got out the work and began to start it. Emily looked at the blackboard sulkily. Why Harry? Of all the people in her class, it had to be Harry. Emily sighed and looked at Harry who was working quietly.  
  
"You don't seem to upset," Emily said watching Harry work.  
  
"Its work Emily, you do it everyday, no need to get upset over it," Harry said not looking at her.  
  
"Hermione not work," Emily said still watching him closely.  
  
"Who cares? Hermione irritated me," Harry said.  
  
"Then why get with her?" Emily said stopping him from working.  
  
"Easy, to annoy Ron," Harry said grabbing his work and starting it again.  
  
"But, he was your best friend," Emily said trying not to sound too shocked.  
  
Harry groaned, turned to her and said, "Quit it will you! It's over with!"  
  
Emily sat up and said offended, "Gee fine. I must really get on people nerves."  
  
"You just ask too many questions," Harry said continuing on his work.  
  
"It's called conversation Harry, maybe that's why you have no friends," Emily said turning away from him.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you kids, but pack up time!" Professor Poop announced over the top of the kids.  
  
Harry got up to leave, as he walked behind Emily's chair, he whispered in her ear, "Maybe conversation is you problem to, I mean to having no friends.  
  
Emily was about to slap him but he had already gone back to his seat. Emily glared at him and he just smiled smugly at her. Emily turned back around and sat on the table alone.  
  
'He's right,' Emily thought and lay her head on the table and waited for her class to be dismissed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
In the same Transfiguration room, Ginny, Paul, Rhys and Tom practiced for the upcoming talent show. Unfortunately, they were closely watched by Peter who was busy bagging Rhys and Tom.  
  
"Singing is when people like hearing what comes out the mouth. It usably doesn't involve people blocking their ears," Peter said as Tom finished singing.  
  
"I know it is, that's why I highly recommend you don't sing," Tom said putting down the microphone.  
  
Peter glared at Tom who looked pleased with his comment. Peter turned to Ginny who was now singing. Peter clapped and cheered as Ginny sang, making her blush. Tom and Rhys began to get really bugged by him doing that.  
  
"Gin, that was fantastic!" Peter said clapping as she finished.  
  
"Thanks Pete," Ginny said blushing.  
  
"Peter we are trying to practice so stop bagging half the band," Paul said hearing what Rhys and Tom had told him.  
  
"Sorry, I'll try to keep quiet," Peter said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hey Rhys!" Emma yelled as she entered the classroom.  
  
"Err. Hey Bar- I mean Hey Emma!" Rhys said and hugged her as she ran up and hugged him.  
  
"I'd love to go out with you!" Emma said blushing.  
  
"Oh, great, we'll great!" Rhys said not wanting to say too much in front of Steph, who had come with Emma.  
  
"Great, wanna go now?" Emma asked excitedly.  
  
"Now?" Rhys asked, "Oh, yeah um sure."  
  
"Well, come on then!" Emma said and dragged Rhys out of the room.  
  
"Bye Rhys!" Tom and Paul said smirking at him.  
  
"One loser gone, now for the other," Peter said looking in Tom's direction.  
  
"Rhys is no loser!" Steph yelled who still hadn't left.  
  
"Yeah he is when will you learn?" Peter said shaking his head.  
  
"You Bastard!" Steph yelled and slapped Peter straight across the face.  
  
Peter fell of the chair as Steph slapped him. Ginny screamed and made sure he was alright. Tom and Paul stood on the other side of the room, cheering on Steph who smiled.  
  
"Steph, what was that for?" Ginny asked looking up at her friend.  
  
"He insulted Rhys, I slapped him," Steph said and left the room, waving goodbye to Tom and Paul.  
  
"Bitch, I'm sorry Peter," Ginny said pulling him to his feet.  
  
"Bitch? More like, Go Steph!" Tom called and gave Paul high five.  
  
"Stop that! Peter didn't deserve that!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Why are you so protective of him? He full on insulted Rhys, I thought Rhys was your friend," Paul said who stopped cheering.  
  
"Because. me and Peter are an item!" Ginny said and clung onto Peter's arm.  
  
Tom fell on the on the chair behind him. Paul stood there with his mouth opened staring at them? He shut his mouth and said, "You and him?"  
  
"That's right and I love him," Ginny said hugging him.  
  
"I-I thought you liked me?" Paul asked in shock.  
  
"Paul, I'm sorry mate, maybe next time," Peter said feeling sorry for his friend.  
  
"Next time? There's gonna be no next time MATE," Paul said angrily, "Come on Tom."  
  
Tom followed Paul out of the room, and before he left he gave Peter a real dirty look. When they had left, Peter rolled his eyes and said, "What's a look gonna do?"  
  
"Just shut up Peter," Ginny said feeling awful.  
  
Peter looked at Ginny sadly and said, "OK, I'll see you later then."  
  
Peter took one last look at Ginny then left the room. Ginny flopped down on the stereo and began to cry, so much for her and Peter being a good thing. Ginny cried and cried. Not only at home, but now at school, Ginny just couldn't escape her back luck.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
While Emily sat lonely in the common room, Ron had the time of his life with Hermione. He had never had a greater time with her before. He wished it didn't have to end but he promised Emily that he'd meet her. Ron gave Hermione one last kiss goodbye and went off to meet Emily.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Emily in the common room.  
  
"Us Ron," Emily said.  
  
"What about us?" Ron asked wishing she'd hurry up.  
  
"Ron, we had a fight, don't you think we should talk about it?" Emily asked staring at him.  
  
"Hey, it's over with," Ron said, "Was that all?"  
  
"Why? Got somewhere to be Ron?" Emily asked.  
  
"No, I just don't want to talk," Ron said watching his watch.  
  
Emily opened her mouth in shock. She quickly shut it and said, "I thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah so?" Ron asked watching his lunch time with Hermione tick away.  
  
"And you don't want to talk to your girlfriend?" Emily asked trying not to cry.  
  
"Emily, I'm just in a rush I'd rather not talk," Ron said still watching his watch.  
  
"Ron, what's the matter with you?" Emily asked.  
  
"Nothing what's the matter with you?" Ron asked taping his foot on the ground.  
  
"The fact you're ignoring me, neglecting me," Emily said counting on her fingers.  
  
"Oh well, you'll survive," Ron said.  
  
"You're right I will," Emily said and stood up, "Ron, we are officially through with!"  
  
"Good! Thank you!" Ron screamed and ran out of the common room.  
  
Emily tried not to cry. Emily shook her head and sat next to the window, watching the snow melt away. Emily felt her throat go dry and her eyes began to get all teary. Emily hugged her knees and let her tears come out. Harry was right, she was friendless, and she was now boyfriend less.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Well, enjoy peoples! Lauren, you're in it and yah boy is coming.. what do you think of the name Josh? :P My old bunny's name :P Emma you were in it! No more complaining :P  
  
~KiTtY cOpY cAt~ 


	24. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny left the Transfiguration room in tears. She refused to believe that the fight between her and Peter could cost them their whole relationship. Peter she he loved her to much too ever let her go, and hopefully he was still true to his word.  
  
Ginny watched the ground beneath her as she walked. She felt she down that she couldn't even raise her head. Ginny let out a long sigh and pushed the door open and walked out onto the castle grounds.  
  
"Since when have you been so down before?" asked her brother Ron when she felt herself bump into someone.  
  
"Since now," Ginny said squinting as the sun shone into her eyes.  
  
"I should be the one like that not you," Ron said putting an arm around his little sister's shoulders.  
  
"Why should you be?" Ginny said walking along slowly beside her brother.  
  
Ron suddenly felt himself freeze up. Ron stopped in his tracks thinking. For once in his life, he was unable to tell his own little sister the truth. Ron looked off into the distance and kept walking slowly.  
  
"Ron, are you alright?" Ginny asked looking up at her brother concerned.  
  
"I'm great thanks Gin. Why don't you run along now? I got a lot of things to do," Ron said pushing his sister ahead.  
  
"Well, OK, see you later Ron," Ginny said and continued walking.  
  
Ron ran his hand through his hair and felt like pulling it all out. He was so ashamed of himself. He had just lied to his own sister. What was becoming of him? Ron sank to the ground on his knees, closed his eyes and just sat there thinking.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
As people started their classes, Paul had completely not heard the bell and was now over fifteen minutes late. Paul had just gotten his books when he noticed coming down from his dormitory that he wasn't the only one who wasn't it class.  
  
"Em, what-why aren't you in class?" Paul asked walking over to where she was sitting.  
  
"Didn't feel like it," Emily said her voice all croaky.  
  
"Em, no offences but you love school," Paul said laughing a little.  
  
Emily raised her head and smiled at him. Paul noticed her eyes were the brightest red colour he'd ever seen. Paul sat on the desk next to her and demanded an answer from her.  
  
"I just had a shower, the soap got in my eyes," Emily said trying to rub the redness away.  
  
"You must be a real pathetic bather if you got that much soap in your eyes," Paul said refusing to believe that answer.  
  
"Paul, just get to class, I'm fine," Emily said and looked out the window again.  
  
Paul got off the desk and said, "Only if you promise me something."  
  
Emily smiled and nodded for him to continue. Paul then said, "Promise me that when the bell goes for the next lesson, you get your books and go to that class."  
  
Emily tried not to show that she didn't want to go, so she tried her hardest to look happy with Paul's promise. Paul smiled, hugged his sister then quickly left the common room. Emily watched him leave, sighed and looked out the window again, beginning to feel tears come to her eyes again.  
  
"Meow,"  
  
Emily jumped and nearly fell off the window seal she was sitting on. She looked down at the floor and saw Tom's little kitten, Herman looking at up his whiskers twitching.  
  
Emily tried shoeing him away but Herman continued sitting there, smiling almost. Emily got off the window seal and tried scaring him. Herman just looked at her and let out another 'meow!'  
  
"What do you want Herman?" Emily asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Meow," Herman meowed and rubbed on Emily's leg.  
  
"Yeah I love you too but not now," Emily said moving away from Herman.  
  
"And why not now?"  
  
"Because I-," Emily started then looked around to see what had just spoken.  
  
"Who's here?" Emily asked wearily picking up Herman and clutching him close to her.  
  
"It's only me and you here darling,"  
  
Emily looked down at Herman who was looking up at her, straight into her eyes. Emily screamed and dropped Herman onto the ground. Herman shook himself and looked back at Emily.  
  
"Honestly, haven't you heard a cat talk before?" Herman said grumpily roughing up his fur.  
  
"Is that a trick question?" Emily asked edging away from the cat.  
  
"Did it sound like one?" Herman asked sarcastically.  
  
Emily screamed and ran to the opposite side of the room. Herman rolled his little cat eyes and said, "Humans, are they all like Tom?"  
  
Emily clutched tightly onto the bottom of the chair eyeing Herman coming closer to her. Herman stopped and sat directly in front of her. Emily whimpered and crawled back right up against the wall.  
  
"Snap out of it, we've got work to do," Herman said sharpening his claws.  
  
"W-w-what kind of work?" Emily asked edging out closer to him.  
  
"I'll explain later," Herman said putting down his paw and looked deep into Emily's eyes.  
  
Emily gulped and nodded. She looked at her watch and noticed she only had a few minutes until the bell would go for her next class. Emily got up off the floor and looked down at Herman.  
  
"I need to get ready for class, I promised my brother," Emily said feeling more comfortable with the talking cat idea.  
  
"Consider me coming too," Herman said his little cat mouth turning into a smile.  
  
Emily sighed, got her bag and opened it so Herman could hop in. Herman thanked her and made some room for him behind her books. Emily swung her bad over her shoulder and her knees buckled. The weight of her books and Herman in the same bag was too much for her.  
  
Emily walked out of the common room; her back slightly hunched over, and went off to her class, still trying to understand the fact she was able to talk to a cat.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So guys I was thinking we could go all retro for the talent show," Rhys said dreaming away.  
  
"Retro?" Tom and Paul asked together with their mouth wide open.  
  
Rhys blushed and said, "It was just and idea."  
  
"Retro doesn't sound so bad," Peter said who just came running up to them.  
  
All three of them stopped dead in their tracks while the rest of their class continued walking to their next class. Peter gave a little chuckle and casually looked at the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" Paul asked nodded for the other to keep walking.  
  
"I just told you what I thought of Rhys' idea, it's a good one," Peter said jogging along beside them.  
  
"So my ideas are good but the rest of me isn't?" Rhys said annoyed and began to walk faster.  
  
"I used to think that but not anymore," Peter said proudly.  
  
Paul stopped walking and turned around to face Peter. Peter shrugged and tried to act as normal as possible. Rhys and Tom stopped right after Paul and stared at Peter who was just swaying his arms.  
  
"And what changed your mind about us?" Tom asked with an angry tone in his voice.  
  
"I don't know really felt like it," Peter said smiling.  
  
Paul shook his head and him, Rhys and Tom continued on walking to their next class leaving Peter behind. Peter watched them go and felt a feeling of loneliness deep inside him. He really did want to change what he'd said and be friends with Tom and Rhys but something inside him couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
Peter kicked the ground and followed after his class in a slow pace. He began to hum a song and didn't take any notice of where he going. He began to hum louder when he collided into someone, causing him to fall backwards.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't dear old little Pauly's buddy," Peter knew that that voice belonged to Michael, the sound of his voice had his whole body shake with anger.  
  
"Piss off Corner I got better things to do than screw around with you," Peter said helping himself off the floor.  
  
"Not still holding a grudge are we?" Michael said in a teasing sort of voice.  
  
Peter bent down and grabbed his books and then looked Michael straight in the eyes. He saw that since the last time they'd meet, that he hadn't changed one bit. Peter turned and away and said, "Just stay away from me alright."  
  
"Oh, touchy aren't we?" Michael said jumping back a little, "I wouldn't go near you if I had the choice Hall."  
  
Peter just nodded and was about to walk off when Michael said something that made his blood boil.  
  
"I only want to go near my beloved Ginny and of course it's like wise," Michael said dreaming about him and Ginny.  
  
Peter wiped back around and looked back into Michael's eyes and yelled, "You stay away from Ginny and the rest of my friends. Believe me if you hurt them, I'll know."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and said, "I'm shaking don't scare me like that."  
  
Peter just continued on walking, not wanting to look back. He didn't want anyone going near Ginny without his permission and he was going to make sure that no-one did.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
That night at dinner, Emily walked down to the Great Hall unfortunately still accompanied by Herman in her back pack. Emily reached the Great Hall and Lavender was out the front and seemed over excited to see her when she arrived.  
  
"Emily, you can't go in there," Lavender said trying to hide her happiness.  
  
"And why can't I?" Emily asked still confused.  
  
"Because you're getting to fat you need to cut back on the fatty foods," Lavender said trying to convince Emily.  
  
Emily eyed her as she walked past. Lavender tried to stop her but it was no use, Emily got through and when she entered she knew why she wanted to keep her out. Before her at the Gryffindor table was Ron and Hermione busily feeding each other foods and sneaking in some kisses.  
  
Emily suddenly felt sick to the stomach watching the two of them. Emily didn't know if her feelings were more jealousy or sadness. Hermione had just looked up from her dinner and saw Emily standing, watching their every move. Hermione jumped up out her seat and run up to her.  
  
"Emily, I'm so sorry, I was going to tell you I promise," Hermione pleaded tears forming in her brown chocolate eyes.  
  
Emily couldn't even look at her in the eyes. Emily turned away, ran towards the door of the Great Hall, quickly opened it and kept on running. Hermione was left standing there, tears now rolling down her cheeks. Ron got up from the table and put an arm around her shoulders but she threw it off and ran after Emily.  
  
Hermione ran out of the Great Hall and looked around for any signs of Emily. Hermione tried not to panic and began searching for her. As she was running up the Grand Staircase, she saw the one of the Transfiguration door quickly slam shut. Hermione walked over to the door and opened it and there she found Emily.  
  
"Emily, I'm-,"  
  
Emily stood up and pointed her wand out at Hermione. Cringed up against the wall, Hermione noticed Emily's hand shaking and her eyes blood shot. Hermione's heart started pounding; there was no grantee what Emily might do.  
  
"Em, please just put down the wand," Hermione breathed watching Emily's wand.  
  
"Don't call me Em. Only my friends can call me that," Emily said angrily watching Hermione clutch to the wall.  
  
"Your right, how stupid of me," Hermione said who was now covered in cold sweat.  
  
The look on Emily's face was terrifying Hermione. She looked like at any moment soon, she'd say those magical words and next thing she'd know, she'd be dead on the floor. Hermione gulped and closed her eyes, hoping she put down her wand.  
  
"Why didn't you even tell me?" Emily asked breaking the silence.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked into Emily's. Hermione edged out a bit from the wall and said slowly, "I didn't know how you would take it."  
  
"I would have taken it better if you had told me," Emily said between her teeth.  
  
"I was going-,"  
  
"Don't tell lies Hermione!" Emily yelled losing her temper.  
  
Hermione gulped so hard it could be heard from anywhere in the room. Just when Emily was about to attack, Ron entered the room and yelled a spell which made Emily's wand escape her hand and into his.  
  
"Give it back," Emily said holding out her hand.  
  
"I will once you hear us out," Ron said clutching tightly to his own wand.  
  
Emily rolled her eyes and nodded her head telling him to continue. Ron breathed in then said, "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about us."  
  
"I've heard that before," Emily mumbled rolling her eyes again.  
  
"That's it," Ron said and marched over to Emily and gave her wand back, "If you won't even listen then I guess there's no point."  
  
"So right you are!" Emily said sarcastically.  
  
Ron glared at her for a second then took Hermione by the arm and led her out of the room. Emily waited until they had both completely left the room before she let her tears out yet again.  
  
"Enough of the water works," Herman said coming out of her back pack.  
  
"Don't you start!" Emily yelled between sobs.  
  
"Forget about him will you, like I said before we got more important things to do," Herman said licking himself.  
  
"What, cleaning ourselves?" Emily said rudely watching him lick himself.  
  
Herman stopped licking himself and said, "That kid had one thing right, if you don't want to listen what's the point."  
  
Emily stamped her foot on the ground and yelled, "Well what you want from me?"  
  
"Your help," Herman said leaping on the table.  
  
"Yeah I know, but what kind of help?" Emily asked fighting her emotions.  
  
"Help to get me back to who I really am," Herman said shutting his little cat eyes.  
  
Emily stopped her sobbing and looked over at him, her eyes all watery. She saw from the expression on his face that he needed her help, and badly. Emily opened her mouth to ask more but nothing came out.  
  
"I'll answer your question, I'm not really a cat, I'm actually a person," Herman said looking back up at Emily, "Not just a person, one of Tom's friends."  
  
Emily's eyes went as wide as they could go, and the last thing she remembered was falling backwards and collapsing on the floor, then everything went black.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
There people! Hope you liked it and for those people who bag my spelling errors, get over it! If you bothered at all to find stuff out about me, you would know that I'm Australian and most of the spelling mistakes are ones that are something us little Australians like to call 'aussie slang!' Yes, that's right, and as for the others, I do check over them and I wasn't aware they were there. Also, I do put work into my writing, and if Ron seems a bit of 'off character' to you, (my friend said it best, Lozzi :P) that's why it's called FANFICTION! Hence the FICTION part of it? *Cough Cough* OK, I'm over it, anyways... Enjoy my story those people who actually like it! I just like to thank Lauren and Emma, my main reviewers and 2 of my bestest friends in the world! You guys rule, chank coo!  
  
P.S. Sorry if that seemed a bit like... not me, had a lot of things on me mind. 


	25. Things Begin To Look Up

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters (In other words, I kinda own my friends: P).  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The last thing Emily knew was hearing Herman say he was human, and then the rest had gone black. Now, Emily was lying on the floor of the classroom unaware of anything that was happening around her. Herman leaped off the table as he saw her fall and ran over to her face.  
  
"Em, Emily, are you alright?" Herman asked but no response came from her.  
  
Herman walked up very close to face and began licking her cheek, hoping to wake her. Herman saw her eyes close tighter and he knew he'd done it. He backed away as she sat up and wiped her cheek.  
  
"Yuck! Who's been licking me?" Emily screamed wiping her cheek franticly.  
  
"Guilty," Herman said raising his paw.  
  
"Gross! Cat slobber," Emily screamed and began running around the room like an idiot.  
  
"Get over it," Herman said, "Did you even hear what I said before you fell onto the floor?"  
  
Emily stopped running and looked round onto the floor where Herman sat staring up at her. Emily nodded no daring to speak. Herman leaped onto her shoulder and said, "Dare I say more to you or will it make you die of shock again?"  
  
"Very funny cat," Emily said taking him off her shoulder and placing him on a desk.  
  
"You are going to continue sometime soon?" Emily asked staring around the classroom.  
  
Herman jumped at the sound of her voice and nodded his little chest breathing very fast. Emily watched him and noticed that this seemed a topic he really wasn't very comfortable with.  
  
"Well-," Herman started.  
  
"Just start at the beginning," Emily said calmly. Herman nodded and began to start on his little story. Herman cleared his throat then he began.  
  
"Like I said before, I'm a human, a human which happens to be one of Tom's friends and-," Herman started again.  
  
"Who are you?" Emily asked interested, "Are you my age?"  
  
Herman narrowed his eyes and said, "I'm younger than you."  
  
Emily shrugged then said, "And you are. who?"  
  
Herman looked anywhere but at Emily then said, "Just let me tell my story."  
  
Emily groaned and nodded. Herman smiled and began to start his story again.  
  
"As I was saying, I'm a human and one of Tom's friends," Herman started, "and on Christmas day I thought I'd go around to his house and give him present. So like, I went around there and when I knocked on the door, his mum answered. She saw me, and it was a joke of ours to dress up as spooky stuff, so I dressed up as a death eater. And well, when she saw me, she thought I was one and you know, turned me into a cat and slammed the door in my face.  
  
"So I sort of gathered that Tom wasn't at home and was at school for the holidays, so I decided to send myself to him, but so far, he hasn't got a clue who I am," Herman said and concluded his story.  
  
Emily quickly shut her mouth and nodded and looked around the room. Herman shook his head and sank his claws into her leg and Emily let out a long, loud scream.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Emily asked rubbing her leg when he had taken out his claws.  
  
"It was to quiet," Herman said his whiskers falling.  
  
"Next time, open your own mouth to break the silence," Emily said still rubbing her leg.  
  
Emily glared at the cat, who was just watching the wall like something has hiding inside it, waiting for it to appear. Emily shook her head then said, "Now can you bloody tell me who you are?"  
  
Herman nodded and said quietly, "My real name is Nick, Nick Tytler."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Ginny was glad to wake up to know it was finally a weekend. Ginny smiled to herself and got out her bed and got dressed. She left her dormitory, quietly but she woke Lauren who looked rather sleepy.  
  
"Where are you off to?" Lauren asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"A walk, wanna join me?" Ginny asked bending over her bed.  
  
"Nope, to tired, but if you see Laura anywhere, tell her I need to talk to her," Lauren said then laid back down on her pillow and went back to sleep.  
  
Ginny bent back up straight and said quietly, "Yeah, sure Lauren."  
  
Ginny closed her dormitory door behind her quietly and walked down the dormitory stairs and out of the common room. She looked up and down the corridor, but no-one was in sight.  
  
She began walking, not knowing where she was heading and just walked. She enjoyed being able to walk with no-one bugging her. She felt free, until she found Michael sitting on the side of the stairs.  
  
"Gin, I've been waiting for you," Michael said standing up.  
  
"You can still wait," Ginny said walking straight passed him.  
  
"But baby-,"  
  
"Don't call me baby!" Ginny yelled not turning back.  
  
"But you are my baby," Michael said running up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Get off!" Ginny squealed fighting him off.  
  
"Gees, what did I do?" Michael asked upset.  
  
"I'm already taken," Ginny said backing away.  
  
Michael laughed and said, "Well duh, By me!"  
  
"By Peter you mean!" Ginny yelled and run off.  
  
Michael didn't even bother calling her back, at the moment he wanted to find Peter and kill him. Michael clenched his fists and stormed back up the stairs to wait for Peter. But to Michael's dislike, Peter had already left and was busy preparing for what he was going to do today.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Bit higher dude," Rhys said as he, Paul and Tom were adding the finishing touches to their instruments.  
  
"But this star looks better here, not there," Tom said pointing out.  
  
"Guys forget it! We should be more worried about what we are wearing not what's on our instruments!" Paul shouted.  
  
Tom and Rhys both looked down sadly at the floor. Paul sighed and said, "Don't worry, we'll discuss it later."  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys," Ginny announced as she entered the classroom.  
  
"You should be," Paul said sourly.  
  
Rhys hit him on the arm and had a look on his face that read 'Don't start it'. Paul rolled his eyes and keep on adjusting the guitar strings. Ginny frowned and looked around at all three of them all busy with everything.  
  
"Only this then next week to go," Ginny said trying to break the silence.  
  
"It's actually three weeks until no more school," Rhys said with a laugh. (A/N OK, so I made them just come back from holidays, I'm about near the end of this story so yeah, and the weeks traveled a bit: P)  
  
"No you dick, I mean until the talent show," Ginny said laughing too.  
  
Ginny then looked over at Rhys and then both of them both started cracking up laughing. Tom rolled his eyes and stuck more stickers on his guitar. And while Paul fixing the other, he watched Ginny, still wondering how her and Peter came about.  
  
"So, guys, are we still going to dedicate this to Peter on the night?" Ginny asked when she controlled her laughing.  
  
Rhys who was still laughing suddenly just stopped at the sound of Peter's name. The whole room went quiet nothing could be heard except for some birds singing outside the window.  
  
"Guess that's a no then," Ginny said sadly and kicked the ground.  
  
"He hasn't exactly been nice to us," Tom said standing up.  
  
"But he's changed!" Ginny shouted pleading.  
  
"What form bad to worse?" Rhys asked his head falling in his hands.  
  
Ginny looked over at Paul for his opinion but Paul wouldn't even look at her. He just didn't have a problem with Peter, it was Ginny as well. Ginny just nodded gathering what their answer was.  
  
Just then, the sound of the creaky door could be heard being opened from behind them and in stepped Peter who had been listening to their whole conversation. Rhys started shaking in his chair and curled up in a ball, he was terrified of Peter.  
  
"Can't you guys forget about the past?" Peter asked trying not to let his sadness show.  
  
"Not when it was hell," Tom said standing up for himself.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said to you guys and I mean that," Peter said sincerely.  
  
Ginny's eyes lit up when she heard him say that. She grinned and ran over to him and gave him a hug, despite their fight they had had. Peter smiled and hugged her back but still looked at Tom, awaiting his answer.  
  
"You call that an apology?" Tom asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah I do, 'cause I mean it, from the bottom of my heart," Peter said sounding a bit stupid.  
  
"I don't think you did," Tom said.  
  
"Well man, I do OK, so lets just get on with our new lives," Peter said shrugging.  
  
"What, excluding you? I hardly call that new," Tom said glaring at Peter.  
  
"Tom! That's enough!" Ginny yelled pointing her finger at Tom.  
  
"No Gin, don't worry about it, he has a right to be mad," Peter said more depressed than ever.  
  
Rhys noticed the sadness in his eyes and decided to do something that he'd never think of doing. Rhys gulped and went over next to Peter. Peter looked up at Rhys, tears forming in them, and Rhys grinned as usual and put his arm around his shoulders. Peter stood there in shock, he couldn't believe it. Rhys had forgiven him.  
  
"What are you doing Rhys?" Tom asked in just as much shock as Peter.  
  
"H-he's right Tom, we can't live in the past. So why not become friends," Rhys said who couldn't believe what he was saying.  
  
Paul who hadn't said a word this whole time just watched as one of the people he hated Peter's guts forgive him for everything he had done to him. Paul smiled, knowing that he didn't have to stay angry at Peter anymore seen Rhys had forgiven him.  
  
Paul put down his drum sticks and went over to Peter's side as well, which was more like down near his shoulder. Peter looked down at his old little pal smile up at him, knowing that he was back, back as his friend.  
  
"Thanks little matey," Peter said and put a hand on Paul's shoulder.  
  
Ginny smiled as those three became friends again. She then looked smugly over at Tom whose face hadn't changed since he yelled at Peter. He just stood there staring at his friends, turning their backs on him.  
  
"Come on Tom, forget the past," Rhys said walking over to his best friend.  
  
"No Rhys, I don't forget stuff like that to easily," Tom said stepping back from Rhys.  
  
"Tom, come on dude jus-,"  
  
"Rhys get stuffed alright! I'd rather die than become his friend!" Tom yelled watching his best friend betray him before his eyes.  
  
"Fine then, if that's the way you want it," Rhys said trying not to sound sad, "You know where I am."  
  
Rhys took one last look at Tom when went back over to Peter and Paul. Peter opened the door and Paul and Ginny followed him out. Rhys got to the door, looked back at Tom and left the room his hands shaking like crazy and his eyes hurting trying not to cry. Rhys whipped away and slammed the door behind him as he left. Tom was now left alone. Tom nodded and looked around at the instruments he was left with.  
  
"Lets be friends?" Tom said cheerfully.  
  
Tom let out a scream and said, "That's just like sinking to Rhys' level."  
  
Tom shook these feelings aside and left the room as well rather alone and lonely. As Tom stepped outside the room, who else to be waiting to enter, no-one other than Emily who was holding Herman in her hands.  
  
"What-?" Tom was going to ask.  
  
"No time to explain, just come on," Emily said and dragged Tom off with her.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
In the warmth of the common room, Ron and Hermione sat doing one of Hermione's favourite pass times, reading. Ron sat there with his arm around her while she read. When Hermione read the interesting parts out to him he just nodded and grunted. He was to busy thinking, thinking about Emily.  
  
When he saw how sad she was yesterday it showed Ron how much she really did care about him. Ron just shook his head. That couldn't be right, he had the girl he wanted right in his arms so why would he care about Emily?  
  
'I'm over Emily now, I got my Hermione,' Ron told himself.  
  
But not matter how hard he tried denying it, deep down inside of himself, he knew that he still liked Emily, just as much when he first meet her on that day in Diagon Ally. Ron smiled as he remember that day they meet. Emily was so cute when she giggled at him. Remembering this, Ron's stomach gave a weird lurch. Ron looked glumly at the ground. Despite having Hermione in his arms, Emily still had a place in his heart.  
  
Ron jumped out of these thoughts when the porthole opened with a loud 'BANG!' Ron looked over to who to yell at, and of course it turned out to be Emily and Tom plus his cat Herman. Ron gulped and turned away blushing.  
  
"Err, mind us," Emily said and continued running up the stairs dragging Tom behind.  
  
"She's still nutty since yesterday," Hermione whispered shaking her head.  
  
"No she's not Hermione," Ron said his eyes widening as he heard what he just said.  
  
"Ron, are you, do you-,"  
  
"No, no! Course not Hermione! Don't you worry," Ron said who couldn't look in her eyes.  
  
Hermione just smiled and snuggled closer to Ron and continued on reading happily. Ron could feel his heart beat twice as fast. He couldn't handle lying, and it was even worse when it was to their face.  
  
Up in her dormitory, Emily sat Tom down on her bed, placed Herman next to him and began flicking through a big book of spells. Tom watched her oddly and asked what all this was for.  
  
"What kind of spells does your mum use Tom?" Emily asked and scanned the pages.  
  
"What do you mean what kind of spells?" Tom asked shrugging.  
  
Emily groaned then said, "Damn there's a whole four pages on it!"  
  
"A whole four pages on WHAT?" Tom asked beginning to get annoyed.  
  
"Turning people into cats," Emily said and looked through the spells.  
  
Tom made a face and looked over at Herman who was trying to act cat-like so he didn't suspect anything. Tom raised an eyebrow and said, "What's going on here Em?"  
  
"What kind of human turning into cats spells does your mum use?" Emily asked looking up from her book.  
  
"Have you gone completely bonkers?! Last she did one of those was on Ben," Tom said shocked, "God I miss my brother. He's not the same as a cat."  
  
"Were you there when she did that?" Emily asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, I was five so it's a bit blurred though," Tom said, "But I can still remember it."  
  
"So do you remember how she performed it?" Emily asked, "Because it says here that the only difference between the spells is all how you use your wand."  
  
Tom pulled another face and said stupidly, "She mainly causes spells with her wand flicking downwards."  
  
Emily grinned and gave a quick glance at Herman. She then marked the page, stood up and threw Tom out of the room. When she going to close the door Tom stopped it and asked, "All that and your throwing me out?"  
  
Emily thought about it then quickly said, "Yeah."  
  
And she then shut the door in his face. Tom sighed and mumbled, "Girls what nutters they are."  
  
Behind the door, Emily turned around and went back to the book. Herman hopped down from the bed and sat on the floor next to her. Herman watched Emily quickly scan through the spells until she shouted, "Found it!"  
  
"You did, Terrific!" Herman said and leaped into the air.  
  
"Oh no," Emily said reading it more carefully.  
  
"What, can't it be reversed?" Herman asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, of course it can. The bad thing is, it won't be ready until another two weeks," Emily said reading through the spell.  
  
"Two weeks? You've got to be joking! Are you sure it's the right one?" Herman asked pacing the room.  
  
"Certain, there's only one spell that uses a downwards movement," Emily said and tore the spell out of the book.  
  
Herman stopped pacing and sat on the spot of the floor. Emily shut the book and crawled over to him. Emily picked him up and placed him in her lap.  
  
"Don't you worry Her- I mean, Nick, you'll be back to normal for the talent show," Emily said looking on the bright side, "which means you can see Tom and the others perform."  
  
Herman looked up at Emily and his little kitty cat lips curved into a smile. He purred and nudged Emily on her arm. Emily giggled and patted the cat on the head. Emily picked him up and looked at the spell again.  
  
"The potion to reverse it doesn't look too hard," Emily said, "The ingredients look harder."  
  
Herman grabbed the paper out of her hand and read through the ingredients. She saw his mouth grin with glee. He looked up at her and said, "You leave the ingredients to me."  
  
Emily nodded and placed the cat on the ground, and he was off. Emily smiled and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Please don't get caught," Emily said quietly and lent against the door.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
And yet another chapter done and my story is nearly finished! :P And yet, another character has entered, which just happens to be another one of my friends :) Just proves how much I love them! :P Well enjoy and please R&R!  
  
~KiTtY cOpY cAt~ 


	26. The Way Things Go

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters (In other words, I kinda own my friends: P).  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After getting thrown out of Emily's room, Tom wondered downstairs and back out into the corridors, searching for someone to talk to. It was not like him to be sad, Tom was always cheerful and to see him sad was quite shocking. Tom smiled to all the kids he passed, hoping they'd stop and say hello, but they didn't.  
  
Tom was about to turn back to the common room when his feet got caught up by his cat Herman causing him to hit the floor. Tom rubbed his bum and looked at what tripped him. He saw Herman, his front paws on his knee, checking he was alright.  
  
"Herman, you know you're supposed to stay in the common room," Tom said picking up in his cat in his arms.  
  
As Tom started standing up again, Herman was kicking and clawing his arms trying to break free of Tom's grip. Tom dropped him and checked his arm to see how much it was bleeding. Tom glared at his cat he cringed and sank to the floor.  
  
"Stupid cat," Tom screamed, "Go on, you want to leave, well leave! Who wants a cat that hates them anyway?"  
  
Herman stood up a little and looked up at Tom whose eyes were looking at him full of hatred. Herman let out a 'meow!' and rubbed up against his leg, but Tom kicked him away making Herman fly across the corridor.  
  
"Should have thought before you made me bleed," Tom said and walked off back to the common room holding his arm.  
  
Herman stood up off the ground, his legs giving way once. He picked up the piece of paper in his mouth, watched Tom go back inside the common room then continued on walking down the corridor his little head nearly touching the floor.  
  
Herman took one last look back, but there was no sign of Tom. Herman looked back ahead and didn't let Tom get to him. Once he was back as his normal self, Tom would be apologizing like crazy to him.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
While eating their lunch, Paul, Rhys and Ginny were busy talking about the band they had made together to Peter. Peter sat there and hung onto their every word. He couldn't believe how mean he had been and all this time they had made a band for him. Peter took another roll off his plate and listened to Paul talk about what they were going to perform.  
  
"Sound great little matey, can't wait to see it," Peter said taking a bite of his roll.  
  
"One problem," Ginny said sulkily, "Tom."  
  
"He'll get over it," Paul said who continued on eating.  
  
"Are you sure? He seemed really upset," Ginny said watching Paul eat.  
  
Rhys ate quietly at the end, not wanting to join in on this conversation. He still couldn't get the picture of Tom's hurt and upset face from his mind. It made Rhys' attitude hit an ultimate low. He had never felt like this before, frankly because he had never gotten into this bigger fight with Tom.  
  
"Eating a bit fast there Rhys," Peter said jokingly watching Rhys eat slowly.  
  
Rhys smiled weakly and looked down at his food. Rhys could make out Tom's face in his food. When he saw Tom's face in his food, Rhys quickly grabbed his fork and started stabbing his food mixing it around the plate. The others watched his in astonishment as he battered up his plate.  
  
"Err, Rhys you alright there?" Paul asked taking his plate away when Rhys stopped stabbing it.  
  
Rhys snapped out of the trance and looked over at them; they had all gone pale as ghosts. Rhys smiled weakly again and quickly leaped out of his seat and dashed out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Do you think he's alright?" Ginny asked worriedly staring at where he sat.  
  
"He's fine, just upset I think," Paul said and stuffed more food in his mouth.  
  
Peter stood up out of his seat and said, "I'll go talk to him."  
  
And with that, off went Peter after Rhys. Ginny sighed as she watched Peter go. She looked over at Paul and was about to say something but he was way to busy eating his mashed potatoes. Ginny turned away; the sight of Paul scoffing down his food was enough to disgust her.  
  
Outside of the Great Hall, Peter easily found Rhys. He was standing against the window watching the clouds move. Peter smiled at the sight of him and went over to him. Rhys saw him coming and concentrated more on the clouds than ever.  
  
"What was that back there?" Peter asked and stood next to him.  
  
"Back where? I wasn't there," Rhys said not taking his eyes of the clouds.  
  
"In the Great Hall, the mashing of the food incident," Peter said.  
  
"Err, gravy it scares me!" Rhys said shuddering at the thought of 'gravy'.  
  
"Gravy," Peter asked, "Or something else?"  
  
Rhys looked at Peter and turned away again. Rhys laid his head on his hand and grumbled. He didn't want to tell Peter he saw Rhys in his food. To be honest, it was a bit crazy to see a person in food. Peter placed a hand on his shoulder and said to him, "Are we friends or not? You can tell me."  
  
"I feel bad about ditching Tom," Rhys said glumly, "I'm his best friend."  
  
"And best friends go through this kind of stuff," Peter said caringly, "He'll get over it, you'll see."  
  
Rhys smiled and continued on watching the clouds. Peter patted his shoulder then turned around and left, leaving Rhys deep in thought both about the clouds and his and Tom's friendship.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
For all the students, the weekend didn't stay around long as they would have liked. The weekend was now over and it was now time to get back into their school work. Emily was so ever glad to get to her Charms class, having to carry all the books plus Herman. She pulled out a chair, threw her bag on the floor and plunked herself onto the chair.  
  
She was to busy relaxing to notice that Ron had sat down next to her, and Hermione next to him. Emily laid her head down on the table as their teacher babbled about what they were to do in class today. Emily's head shot up from the desk when he mentioned their projects they had started with a partner but never finished.  
  
Emily lay her head down on the table. Her partner had been Ron, before they were in this fight, before they were even going out. All thoughts that were going through Emily's mind were what he was going to say to her this time.  
  
The teacher magically passed out their work and the whole class got into their pairs and continued on their project. By this time, Emily jumped now knowing that Ron had been sitting next to her this whole time. For some strange reason, he was really, really friendly towards her.  
  
"I'll continue on what I was doing when we started this thing," Ron said smiling at her.  
  
Emily smiled back at him. It felt nice being able to smile at each other and talk without yelling too. Emily nodded and pulled out her work she had been doing. Ron smiled one last time then turned to his work.  
  
As Emily was colouring in the heading, Emily could feel someone's eyes watching her. The thought made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She gulped and raised her head to see. And sure enough when she looked over in Ron's direction, he had just turned away blushing. Emily put her head back down to work feeling herself beginning to blush as well.  
  
Everything seemed to be going perfect until Hermione came into the conversation. She had told them that her and Lavender had finished their work and was free to help anyone she liked. Emily smiled weakly at her and could have sworn that Ron did too.  
  
"Great, so Ronnie, what do you want me to help you with?" Hermione said trying to sound so cute towards Ron.  
  
"I'm fine go help Em," Ron said making sure not look up from his work.  
  
"But, Ronnie, you need help, remember," Hermione said in a tone of voice that sounded like she'd do anything than help Emily.  
  
"Gee thanks Hermione," Ron said looking up from his work, "Am I that crazy to you that you actually think I need help?"  
  
Hermione leant back in shock. Emily looked over and saw that Hermione was shaking her head like crazy then she said, "Ronnie darling, I never think that of you."  
  
"Bullshit," Ron mumbled quietly and went back to work.  
  
Hermione looked over at Emily and when Emily caught her eye she quickly started back on her work. Hermione got up from her seat and walked right between their seats and sat down there. Emily could feel her eyes glaring at her.  
  
"Can I sit here?" Hermione asked smugly and turned her attention back to Ron.  
  
"Hermione, go sit back in your own seat, I need to be able to talk to Em," Ron said as Hermione tried to get closer and closer to him.  
  
"But I'm not as close to you over in that seat," Hermione said trying to sound sexy.  
  
"Just go back to that seat Hermione," Ron said sternly.  
  
Hermione lent away from Ron, got up and walked back over to her old seat. She pulled it out loudly and sat on it even more loudly. As she sat she made this 'hump!' noise hoping that this would get Ron's attention.  
  
"How's this look Em?" Ron said and showed Emily his work.  
  
"Looks terrific Ron," Emily said looking up from her work.  
  
Ron thanked her then smiled. Emily smiled back at him again and for that moment they both just sat there staring into each others eyes, until Hermione whipped Ron back around to her.  
  
"I'm over here Ronnie," Hermione said angrily.  
  
Ron's smiled disappeared. The warm feeling he felt when he was looking into Emily's eyes had gone. As he looked into Hermione he thought he could see fire in them. Ron gulped and sat on his chair properly.  
  
"What have I done Ronni-?"  
  
"Can you stop calling me 'Ronnie' it's not my name," Ron said angrily.  
  
"Fine, I won't even talk to you! Let's see how that suits you!" Hermione said half yelling, expecting Ron to feel really bad about yelling at her and come back pleading for her forgiveness.  
  
But she was wrong; Ron felt great getting that 'Ronnie' freak away from her. This meant he could talk to Emily in private with no hassles. Ron turned back to Emily and helped her with her share of the work. To Ron, it felt just like old times. He wished that moment would never end.  
  
Hermione glanced back over and noticed the two of them acting way to friendly towards each other. Hermione let out a little whimper and began talking to Lavender and Parvati again.  
  
'He's mine Emily,' Hermione kept thinking as she talked, 'And I'm not going down without a fight!'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The week had passed and it was the weekend again, and for Paul, Rhys and Ginny, it was their last real practice until the talent show. All of them were so nervous their nerves were really showing, as Peter could tell as he watched them practice.  
  
"Guys calm down, you'll be fine," Peter said as they finished their practice.  
  
"It nerve racking," Rhys said dropping his guitar.  
  
"It also worse when Tom isn't here either," Ginny said placing down her microphone.  
  
"What happens if he doesn't show up for the actual performance?" Rhys yelped suddenly going really pale.  
  
"Guys, guys don't worry, even though he don't like, I trust him," Peter said calmly.  
  
Paul nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah I trust Tom too. He'll show."  
  
Ginny and Rhys still didn't seem so convinced Rhys could still remember the look on Tom's face when he left him standing there, all alone. It hurt Rhys deeply to remember the look on his best friend's face and to know he had caused it.  
  
"You guys are so going to win that talent show!" Peter said confidently.  
  
"I'm not so sure," Ginny said nervously, "If Tom don't-,"  
  
"Tom will show! Stop worrying," Peter said placing an arm around his girlfriend's waist.  
  
Paul felt a funny jolt hit him in the heart. Paul hunched over and let out a cry. The others asked what was wrong but he said it was nothing, but it wasn't. He still hadn't got used to the idea of him and Ginny all in love, right before his eyes.  
  
Paul stood up straight again and smiled weakly as thought nothing had happened. The others all smiled and sat down and started talking about what to wear on the night. They raised their head when a little knock was heard on the door and of course it turned out to be Tom, he didn't seem so happy.  
  
"Tom. what you doing here, practice it over," Ginny said not knowing how to act around him.  
  
"I know, I didn't want to give this to you while you were," Tom mumbled quietly and handed Paul a piece of paper.  
  
"Tom, what's-,"  
  
"My resignation," Tom mumbled even more softly.  
  
"Tom! You can't! You our main guitarist," Ginny squealed and ran to his side.  
  
"Yeah, well, find a new one," Tom said.  
  
"It's to late Tom; they wouldn't be able to learn the songs in a week!" Paul said angrily standing up.  
  
"Well, then live with what you got because my mind is made up!" Tom yelled and left the room.  
  
"So Peter, how do we solve this one?" Ginny asked turning back around on him.  
  
Peter gulped and shrugged. He had no idea how to solve this one. Now seemed like a good time for all of them to panic and be nervous. Peter looked around at his all of them shaking and biting off their nails.  
  
"What do we do now Paul?" Rhys asked chewing off the last of his nails.  
  
"I don't know Rhys, I don't know," Paul said worriedly.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Is it almost done?" Herman asked watching over Emily's shoulder as she cooked up the potion.  
  
"Yep, only a few more days and it will be ready," Emily said smirking.  
  
Emily could see behind all that fur on his face that that news was what he'd wanted to hear for a long time. Emily patted him on the head while she stirred the potion.  
  
"Will I be my normal self by the time its ready?" Herman asked watching the potion go round and round and round.  
  
Emily giggled and said, "If you don't we have gotta be the worst potion makers ever."  
  
Herman smiled and continued on watching the potion. His time had finally come, he was going back, back as the person he used to be.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
OK, like enjoy that one people! I'm like in hypo mood because this story is almost finished! Can't wait to start my new one! I got so many ideas in mind. Yeah, well anyway R&R!! 


	27. The Potion Is Ready

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters (In other words, I kinda own my friends: P).  
  
OK, enjoy the story! I almost finished it!! :D  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the week passed so quickly. There was no seriously bad homework, the teachers didn't set hard work in classes and the talent show was due to happen in a few days time. Nearly everyone in the school was looking forward to this event that was everyone but a certain few people.  
  
Ginny, Paul and Rhys sat in the common room late one night, discussing the last few touches to their instruments and clothes. But none of them really had their minds on the job, more like they were thinking about Tom's departure from their humble little band.  
  
"We've got no chance at winning now," Ginny said her voice all sad and upset.  
  
"Don't talk like that Gin! We still are in with a chance," Paul said trying to sound confident, "even if we don't have our lead guitarist."  
  
"Exactly, how are we supposed to win without him?" Rhys shouted throwing his hands up in despair.  
  
"Win without who?" came a voice from the top of the staircase.  
  
"Tom, Laura, Tom," Ginny said recognizing the voice instantly.  
  
"What about Tom? What did he do?" Laura asked sitting down on the couch next to Rhys.  
  
"He left the band, we're screwed without him," Rhys said his head falling to his hands.  
  
"No you aren't! You guys are great even without Tom," Laura said cheerfully looking around at her friends.  
  
"Let's just change the topic can we?" Paul said beginning to hate the topic of Tom.  
  
"I know, how about Ginny and her new lover?" Laura asked smirking in Ginny's direction.  
  
'Or not,' Paul thought in his mind.  
  
"Err; I think I need some rest. See you guys in the morning," Ginny said blushing and ran quickly upstairs.  
  
Laura giggled as she watched Ginny stumbled up the stairs. Laura turned back to Paul and Rhys who both just stared at each other and shook their heads. Laura rolled her eyes and said, "I'll see you two in the morning!"  
  
She then followed suit and went upstairs to her dormitory to talk to Ginny privately. Laura opened the door quietly and saw Ginny sitting on her bed breathing deeply.  
  
"So, can you tell me now?" Laura asked excitedly sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
"Well, yeah," Ginny said blushing.  
  
"Is he good?" Laura asked smirking again.  
  
"Wow, wow hang on! Are you implying that me and him. did it?" Ginny asked her eyes nearly bursting from her head.  
  
Laura edged backwards and fell off the bed. Ginny looked over and saw her still staring at her wide eyed and just staring. Ginny turned away and blushed as Laura hopped back on the bed and just stared at her.  
  
"What the hell gave you that idea?" Laura asked sounding disgusted.  
  
Ginny looked up at her in shock and giggled trying to make out she knew she didn't mean that all along. Laura joined in on the laughing then stopped and waited for her answer.  
  
"Well, if it wasn't that what did you mean?" Ginny asked still laughing a little.  
  
"I meant, can he kiss or is he can't he kiss for shit?" Laura asked waiting in anticipation.  
  
Ginny blushed and said quietly, "He's really good, and I mean good here."  
  
They both sat in total silence for a few seconds until it was broken by Laura bursting out laughing causing her to fall off the bed yet again. Ginny let out a squeal and lent over the bed to make sure she was alright.  
  
"Him? Peter Hall? A good kisser?" Laura said now in tears.  
  
Ginny sat up properly on her bed and crossed her arms angrily. Laura knelt next to the bed and looked at Ginny. She let out one last laugh then started apologizing.  
  
"He is though," Ginny said not looking at her.  
  
"Well, he might be it just, I never pictured him good, at kissing I mean," Laura said letting out another little giggle.  
  
"It's just as funny as you saying James is a good kisser," Ginny said still rather offended.  
  
Laura stopped giggling at once and looked at Ginny sourly. Ginny looked over smugly at Laura who admitted defeat and sat on the floor next to Ginny's bed.  
  
"How good is James?" Ginny asked still not facing Laura.  
  
"If you must no Ginny, he's bloody crap," Laura said feeling her cheeks go red.  
  
Ginny tried to hold back her giggles back but she soon couldn't hold them back any longer and burst out laughing on her bed, rolling around. Laura saw how stupid Ginny looked and began to laugh as well. The two girls stayed up to the late hours of the night just talking about anything that came to their minds.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, Rhysie, over here Rhysie," Emma called the next morning in Herbology.  
  
Rhys groaned as he saw Emma jumping up and down out of her seat to get Rhys' attention. Rhys smiled and waved casually to her then turned to his friends, all of whom were quietly laughing.  
  
"Don't say a word," Rhys said between his clenched teeth and walked over to his saved seat.  
  
"How are we this morning Rhys?" Emma asked excitedly as he sat down.  
  
"Just great," Rhys moaned and sat in his seat.  
  
Emma smiled happily and looked around at her friends, which only consisted of Lauren and Steph, both who rolled there eyes at Emma's over happiness. Rhys smiled sweetly at Steph but she simply just ignored him.  
  
"Isn't this nice, all of us just sitting here, enjoying life," Emma said grinning, swaying in her seat.  
  
"Emma, get over it, it's just Rhys," Steph said angrily.  
  
"Hey! That sounded like a mean comment!" Rhys shouted leaning back on his chair.  
  
"Honestly Rhys, saying those stupid little comments isn't making you look any cuter," Steph said glaring at him and quickly changed seats before there teacher started their class.  
  
"She should watch her mouth!" Emma said watching her take a seat by Laura, "I'm sorry for what she said Rhysie."  
  
Rhys felt the upsetting feeling in his stomach again, the same feeling he felt when he has ditched Tom. Rhys groaned out loud then let his head hit the desk before him. Emma squealed and placed a caring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Mr Johnson, I don't tolerate that sort of behavior in my classroom!" Professor Sprout yelled at Rhys.  
  
"What did I do?" Rhys asked her.  
  
"Don't you answer back at me young man, get out of my classroom!" Professor Sprout yelled again (A/N Lauren, is it just me or did that like sound so a Miss Towns line?)  
  
"Fine," Rhys said rolling his eyes and got up out of his chair and walked out of the Greenhouse.  
  
Professor Sprout made sure Rhys sat outside of the Greenhouse before returning to her class. She cleared her throat then said, "Now if any of you start behaving like that in here you'll end up outside with him!"  
  
The class gulped at the same time then waited for there instructions. Professor Sprout told them what they were expected to finish in that lesson, then the whole class got to work straight away.  
  
After one hot hour in the Greenhouse, the fourth years were all so excited to leave the Greenhouse, not just to get cool but to talk to Rhys about getting thrown out.  
  
"Were you scared?"  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"By gosh did you make her mad,"  
  
"Burp!"  
  
They were only half of the weird questions Rhys got asked on the way back to the common room. Rhys enjoyed all this attention, it made him forget about why he really was upset.  
  
"Rhysie, Rhys, Rhys Johnson!" Emma called running up from behind the crowd.  
  
"Emma, we need to talk," Rhys said pulling her aside.  
  
"Not good blondie, nothing good comes after those lines!" one of Rhys' fans yelled as he walked passed.  
  
Rhys glared at the guy then pulled Emma aside next to one of the gargoyle statues. Emma still smiled stupidly at him, hoping he dragged her aside for a secret kiss. Rhys noticed her smiling face then bowed his head.  
  
"Emma, I'm afraid, this is the end of us," Rhys said sadly.  
  
"Really? Great!" Emma shouted happily.  
  
"Great? Huh? What?" Rhys asked looking back up at her.  
  
"Rhys, I'm sorry, but lately I haven't been feeling as strongly for you as I did," Emma said cheerfully, "I mean, I like Tom now."  
  
"Tom?" Rhys asked nearly falling over, "My friend Tom?"  
  
"Like dah!" Emma said rolling her eyes, "It was nice you and me while it lasted."  
  
Emma grinned and gave Rhys a quick last goodbye kiss on the cheek then skipped off after her classmates. Rhys stared off into space as he touched his cheek. He quickly rubbed off the kiss and stumbled as he walked back with his classmates to their common room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
While all the other kids were off enjoying there lunchtime, Emily lay on her bed reading another one of her teen romance magazines. Emily sat there reading in a trance, until Hermione came bursting in braking her concentration.  
  
"Oh it's you," Hermione said sourly as she threw her books on her bed.  
  
"What did you expect? It's my dormitory as well as yours," Emily said not bothering to look up from her magazine.  
  
"But I don't like you," Hermione said sounding full of herself.  
  
"God Hermione, get some decent get-backs would you?" Emily said placing down her magazine.  
  
"I have some, why don't you go get some decent boyfriends instead of stealing mine!" Hermione screamed at her.  
  
"Gees Hermione, I didn't take him he was just being friendly," Emily said getting off her bed.  
  
"Doesn't mean you have to be friendly back at him," Hermione yelled turning away from her.  
  
"Being his girlfriend doesn't mean you get to decide who his friends can be!" Emily yelled at her losing her temper.  
  
"I do to," Hermione said sticking her nose up in the air.  
  
"I'm leaving," Emily said walking out of the dormitory.  
  
"Don't you walk away from me!" Hermione screeched running after her.  
  
"Fine then, you walk away!" Emily screamed leaving a gap for Hermione to pass.  
  
"I'm not walking away until I've gotten one thing straight," Hermione said mysteriously.  
  
"And what do you need to get straight? Apart from your hair," Emily demanded of her.  
  
"Do you like Ron? Just to know if I've got competition or not," Hermione whispered in Emily's ear.  
  
Emily felt a chill go down her spine as the sound of Hermione's icy, mysterious voice. Emily looked into her eyes and saw that they looked just like how her voice sounded, icy and mysterious. Emily just smiled and nodded.  
  
Hermione glared into Emily's eyes. Then, Hermione did something she never thought she'd do in her life, she lifted her hand and slapped Emily fare and square on the side of her face, causing Emily to fall down the stairs.  
  
Emily landed on floor at the end of the stairs, pain running throughout her body and of course her face. Emily moaned and tried sitting up. She sat up, leaning on her arm for support, then down the stairs came Hermione and as she passed, she whispered in Emily's ear.  
  
"Guess I don't have that harder competition after all," Hermione whispered and kept walking out of the common room.  
  
Emily breathed heavily as she sat on the floor, trying to support her body. She grabbed hold of the staircase railing and pulled herself slowly off the floor and back on her two feet.  
  
Emily let out a scream of pain as she tried to stand up properly and quickly clutched the side of her stomach. Emily lent against the wall, holding her side and began to cry silence tears. With one last sniffle, Emily pushed herself off the wall and sat on the bottom of the stairs still clutching her side.  
  
"Emily, the potion, its ready," Herman called coming down into the common room, hearing her voice.  
  
Herman leaped down the stairs, two at a time until her reached Emily at the bottom. Herman noticed her hand on her side and he sprinted next to her to check she was alright.  
  
"I'm fine Herman, just go get the potion," Emily said sniffling.  
  
"You sure?" Herman asked noticing her cheek.  
  
"Yes I am Herman! Go get the potion and we'll begin," Emily said.  
  
"Yes Emily, whatever you say," Herman said then sprinted off to get his long awaited potion.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rough guess people, but I'd say this story has about 3 or so chappies left then I begin my new one! Hope you're excited as me! I can't wait to write it. (I love writing for those who didn't know :P) Well yeah *cough cough* Please read and review (Why did I type it properly?)  
  
~KiTtY cOpY cAt~ 


	28. The Talent Show Begins

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters (In other words, I kinda own my friends: P).  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Herman dashed out of the common room and off to the secret place where him and Emily had kept the potion brewing, which was a small little place under a manhole cover in the toilets. (A/N Bad placement I know but yeah, it the best thing I could think of! I don't even know if those things are called manholes).  
  
Herman found the spot; made sure no-one was around and lifted the manhole. Luckily for him it wasn't that heavy. Once with the lid off, Herman leaped down inside and trotted over to the cauldron holding his potion.  
  
Herman grinned happily then grabbed a glass jar in his mouth and dipped it in the potion and collected enough for his transformation. He took it out of the cauldron and inside the glass jar was the potion, finally ready for use.  
  
"Let's go do it," Herman whispered and jumped out of the manhole, put the lid back on then set off in a run back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I've got it Emily! Just enough," Herman panted as he came bursting into the common room.  
  
Emily, who was still sitting on the step no longer holding her side, got up and took the glass jar from his mouth and stared into it. Herman gulped silently, hoping he had grabbed enough.  
  
"Good job cat," Emily said and picked him off the ground, "Ready to transform?"  
  
Herman nodded happily. Finally, after months of waiting, he was going to be able to turn back into the human he was meant to be.  
  
Emily took him up to her dormitory and locked the door. Herman started pacing the room his nerves running wild. Emily took out the piece of paper with the recipe on it, and read to make sure they had done everything.  
  
"Everything's all ready," Emily said reading over it, "Just need to add the last of the powder then all you need to do is drink."  
  
"Does it say if it tastes bad?" Herman asked watching Emily add the powder.  
  
"Don't think that's what you should be worried about, what about if it goes wrong? You sure you want to go through with this?" Emily asked nervously bending down to his level.  
  
"I'm certain. I refuse to spend the rest of my days as a worthless cat," Herman said snatching the bottle from her.  
  
He stared at the mixture then gulped hard. He took one last look at Emily, who looked as nervous as he felt. Herman looked back at the potion and said, "Well, here goes nothing."  
  
Herman took another look at Emily and said, "If I don't make it, I want you to know I'm very grateful for all the things you did."  
  
"Don't say that! You're not going to die!" Emily screamed shutting her eyes and putting her hands over her ears.  
  
Herman grabbed the bottle in his paw, put his head back, opened his mouth and poured the potion into his cat mouth. Herman swallowed the foul tasting potion. He could feel the potion go down, the heat was so strong. Herman let out a scream and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
Emily, now kneeling next to her bed, opened her eyes a little and saw a great bright light fill up the entire room. In the center of the light, Emily saw Herman's little cat shadow grow, and grow until it looked like a person shadow.  
  
As the blinding light grew brighter, Emily closed her eyes and wished for the best. There was one last blast of light then the room went back its normal dull colour.  
  
Emily breathed heavily and reopened her eyes, little by little and when they were nearly fully open, before he stood a real life person who once, she suspected, was Herman. Emily stood up slowly, still staring at the person.  
  
"Emily, we did it! I'm back!" said for the first time, Herman's human version, Nick.  
  
Emily grinned and hugged the new Herman and whispered in his ear, "I can't believe it's really you."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After months of preparation, the talent show was now only hours away. The whole school got the day off, most of them discussing what they were expecting to see tonight. But for Ginny, Paul and Rhys today was a day for last minute practices.  
  
"Tonight's the night guys," Paul said packing up one of the guitars.  
  
"Yeah," Rhys said nervously his hands shaking all around the place.  
  
"Paul, let's pull out!" Ginny just suddenly shouted out.  
  
"What?" Paul asked whipped around.  
  
"Ginny you're a genius! I agree" Rhys said jumping up and down his hand in the air.  
  
"Guys, I thought we've been through this? Just because Tom's gone doesn't mean we can't win," Paul informed.  
  
"He was a big part of this band and without him we aren't what we used to be," Ginny said sadly staring down at the floor.  
  
"But-,"  
  
"Surprise guys," Laura screamed entering the classroom with a plate filled with cookies that was closely followed by Steph and Lauren.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Ginny asked running up and hugging her three friends.  
  
"We came to wish you guys luck for tonight," Laura said smiling.  
  
"And we bought you cookies," Steph said trying not to make eye contact with Rhys.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said taking the cookies of Steph, "Do you reckon we have a chance of winning?"  
  
"Of course you guys do! You guys rock!" Steph shouted starting to blush a little.  
  
"Thanks Steph," Rhys said grinning over at her.  
  
Steph finally meet his eyes and the two just stared at each other from either side of the room. Steph felt herself go bright red and turned away quickly to hide her blushing. Rhys smiled cheekily to himself and walked over to the girls.  
  
"To bad Tom couldn't still be here though," Ginny said taking a cookie.  
  
"Enough of Tom," Paul said also taking a cookie.  
  
Laura stared at the floor; an idea running threw her mind. Laura smiled to herself then turned towards the door, about to leave. Ginny looked at her puzzled, as well as Steph.  
  
"I've got an idea, you'll see," Laura said and quickly left the room.  
  
"Her and her ideas will get her in trouble one day," Steph said shaking her head.  
  
Rhys chuckled and walked over and stood next to Steph. Steph began to blush deeper red as she felt Rhys' arm brush up against hers. Steph took a quick glance up at him and caught his eye. They both ended up turning away blushing.  
  
"We better get going, the performers had to meet at the Great Hall for some 'discussions' as they put it," Paul said swallowing his cookie.  
  
"Oh, well, I'll try to catch up with Laura, see you guys later, come on Loz," Steph said smiling sweetly at them and quickly dashed out of the room Lauren right behind her.  
  
Ginny giggled and said, "Steph is so cute when she runs."  
  
"Ginny, you've already got a boyfriend," Rhys said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, knock it off you!" Ginny said and playfully slapped him on the arm.  
  
"It's OK, Gin, we understand if you getting feelings for her," Paul said joining in on the fun.  
  
"Yeah, you guys are SO funny," Ginny said sarcastically and put her arms around both the boys' shoulders.  
  
"We are aren't we?" Rhys said and the three of them walked out of the classroom, still bagging Ginny.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Hermione had just gone for a walk outside and were coming back when they passed the Great Hall that was beautifully decorated for the talent show tonight. Hermione grabbed hold of Ron's arm tightly as she admired the decorations.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful Ron?" Hermione asked admiring the brightly coloured baubles.  
  
"Yeah, there great," Ron said sourly not even bothering to look at them.  
  
"Don't they remind you of someone you know?" Hermione said sneakily waiting for him to give her a compliment.  
  
"Not really," Ron said as they began to climb the stairs.  
  
"What about me? Don't I remind you of them?" Hermione asked pleading.  
  
Ron looked back at all the beautiful decorations shining brightly in the sunlight. He thought about it for a moment, then shook his head and looked back ahead again. Hermione whimpered and trotted after Ron.  
  
"I can't wait to go tonight can you?" Hermione asked grabbing his arm again.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna see Ginny chicken out on stage," Ron said with a chuckle.  
  
Hermione smiled and gave a little giggle at Ron's statement. She grabbed hold of his arm with both her hands and pulled him close to her. She smiled sweetly up at him.  
  
"I just can't wait to watch the whole show in your arms," Hermione said laying her head on his arm.  
  
"Who said I was taking you?" Ron asked stopping in his tracks.  
  
Hermione raised her head off his arm and looked up at him hoping she didn't hear what she thought she just heard. Hermione let out a short laugh then started pulling him up the stairs.  
  
"Don't be silly Ron, of course you're taking me," Hermione said laughing.  
  
"But, I want to watch the show, by myself tonight," Ron said looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Why? Don't you want to be seen with me?" Hermione asked pulling a puppy dog face.  
  
"I just want to watch the show by myself, it's that sort of thing I like to do alone," Ron said scratching his head.  
  
"Fine, go by yourself! See what I care!" Hermione said and stormed off the stairs smiling, expecting Ron to follow her and beg for her to come with him.  
  
"Hermione wait," Ron called to her.  
  
Hermione grinned to herself and blushed a little. She turned around and tried to act as thought she was still angry at him. Ron scratched his chin and looked at her.  
  
"You could go with Lavender," Ron said smiling at his bright idea.  
  
Hermione glared at him, whipped around, her hair going everywhere, and continued storming up the stairs away from Ron. Ron watched her go and pulled a face.  
  
'God, she's got an attitude,' Ron thought and decided to walk back down the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After getting bored of walking around the grounds aimlessly, Tom decided to go to the library and at least to read a good book or something. He walked in the library and found all the nerds from his year busy studying around the biggest table they could find.  
  
"Tom, come over her for a sec," called one of the nerds, Toby.  
  
Tom walked over to them, making sure no-one he knew was anywhere in sight. He walked over next to him and saw that they were actually working on who they thought was going to win the talent show.  
  
"See Thomas," said a blonde haired girl Cindy, "We believe that you and your band will win."  
  
Cindy blushed while she looked at Tom. Tom smiled weakly at her which had her blush a deeper red. Tom had found out last year that Cindy had the biggest crush on him. Tom thanked them and told them he had quit the band.  
  
"Tom why? You were the one that made that band what it was," Toby said shocked.  
  
"Sorry guys. See you later," Tom said shrugging and walked away casually.  
  
"Tom!"  
  
Tom gulped. He'd been caught hanging around with the nerds. His life was over, it was doomed for life. Tom turned around and shouted, "It's not what it looked like I swear!"  
  
But as he turned, he noticed it was only Laura who what it looked like, was covered in sweat and was red in the face. She ran up to Tom, disturbing most of the library.  
  
"Tom, man, I've like been looking for you everywhere," Laura said panting.  
  
"I've been everywhere," Tom said beckoning her to seat down at the table.  
  
She sat down on the chair and Tom sat down on the chair next to her, wondering why she was so busy looking for him. Laura gave out a little laugh, finding this situation a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"I heard, about you leaving," Laura said breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Huh? What you say?" Tom asked snapping out of his trance.  
  
"Ginny told me about how you left their band," Laura said more clearly.  
  
"Oh, yeah I left," Tom said nodding.  
  
"Tom that's just what I said!" Laura said putting her head in her hand.  
  
"Yeah I know," Tom said stupidly.  
  
Laura looked up at him and laughed. Tom hadn't changed one bit, he was still his stupid, goofy self. Laura smiled. It made her feel happy to see that Tom was still his old self after everything that had happened.  
  
"Why Tom, you were a great guitarist, I mean you are," Laura said.  
  
"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Tom said grumpily putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Tom it's the truth, that's why they are telling you," Laura said grinning watching him sulk.  
  
"Well, I can't deny that," Tom said acting full of himself.  
  
Laura rolled her eyes. Tom always did that. Laura watched him cheering up as she spoke to him. Laura smiled to herself. She soon began thinking why she ever dumped him.  
  
"Tom, what I really came here to say was, I think you should go tonight, as part of their band," Laura said hoping he wouldn't crack it.  
  
"No Laura, I can't," Tom said standing up out of his seat.  
  
"Why not? It won't kill you to do something right for once would it," Laura said standing up out of her seat as well.  
  
"So now you think I'm useless," Tom said sounding hurt.  
  
"Tom, that's not what I meant," Laura said staring at him.  
  
"Well it sounded that way!" Tom yelled.  
  
"Enough! Get out of my library or shut up!" the librarian said coming over to them.  
  
"It's OK, I was just leaving," Tom said walking out taking one last look at Laura.  
  
"Tom, wait up," Laura called running out after him.  
  
"Laura, just leave me alone," Tom said closing the library door behind them.  
  
"Tom, I'm sorry, please, just join up with them again," Laura said stopping in front of Tom.  
  
Tom stared at her then looked away and said, "Maybe, I need to go see yah."  
  
Laura tried stopping him but Tom continued on walking away, his head facing the floor. Laura sighed and felt her heart give a loud beat. Laura looked down at her stomach and said, "Oh you shut up too!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The day had passed, and it was now only a few minutes before the talent show was due to start. Behind the stage, all the performers were busy doing last minute practicing and getting there costumes ready.  
  
Over in one corner, Peter was standing with Ginny, Paul and Rhys helping them add last minute adjustments to their outfits, even though to Peter they looked great just the way they were.  
  
Ginny walked in front of the mirror and stared at herself. She was wearing a dark pink glittery single top and a black pelted mini skirt, and on her feet were black high heel boots. Ginny looked at herself and gave a quick nod. She flicked her hair, which she left down, and turned to the boys for their opinion.  
  
All the boys nodded and grinned, Peter shocked a little at the sight of Ginny so dressed up. Rhys took a quick in the mirror, trying to keep it short and quick. His hair was spiked up as always. He was wearing a red t- shirt with yellow writing on the front and was wearing his dark blue baggy jeans, as well as his black shoes.  
  
Paul walked over to the mirror and shoved Rhys over aside. He had on a black t-shirt with a red skull on it and had on dark green cargo shorts and of course, he had on dark blue shoes with his shoe laces untied. Paul pulled out a necklace out of his pocket and put it around his neck.  
  
Ginny walked back over to the mirror, and there they were, all three of them, in the mirror, ready to go on stage and perform their little asses off. Peter walked up behind them and put his arms on both Rhys' and Paul's shoulders.  
  
"You guys will rock, don't worry," Peter said to them.  
  
"Excuse me, you have to take you seat in the audience now," said Professor McGonagall leading Peter out.  
  
Peter looked over his shoulder and mouthed, 'Good luck' and then he was gone. Rhys started shaking his hands and jumping on the spot. Paul was just stood there, deep in thought while all Ginny's thoughts were on wishing Tom was here.  
  
"Sir, you're not supposed to be back there," called Professor McGonagall as a kid ran up behind the stage.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys,"  
  
Ginny looked up and there he was, it was Tom, he had come after all. Paul and Rhys looked around and saw Tom too. Tom notices all three of their faces lit up with joy at the sight of him.  
  
Ginny ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck and broke down in tears of happiness on his shoulder. Tom patted Ginny on her back and smiled over at Paul and Rhys who never looked so happy to see him in his life.  
  
"Glad you're here Tom," Paul said grinning.  
  
"Thanks Paul," Tom said smiling.  
  
"Rhys, forget it," Tom said as Rhys was about to speak.  
  
Rhys shut his mouth and grinned his usual grin and swayed side to side happily.  
  
"What made you change your mind anyway?" Paul asked.  
  
"Some little girl I like to call Laura," Tom said.  
  
"So that was Laura's idea!" Ginny said clicking her fingers.  
  
"Sssshhhh!" McGonagall hissed as the first performer went on stage.  
  
All four of them lent against the wall and listened to 'Mash Melons' play there music. Ginny looked at Tom and smiled to herself. Things were back as they used to be, the four of them back together, forever.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Done!! Hope that chappie made yah happy! lol I don't really know what to say today! I giving Lauren ideas about me! :P She's understand. So yeah, please R&R! Later Dudes!!  
  
~KiTtY cOpY cAt~ 


	29. During The Talent Show

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters (In other words, I kinda own my friends: P). I also don't own the song, 'Best in Me'. It belongs to Blue and whoever else wrote it! I love my Blue boys!! ;)  
  
Dude!!! Like this is my second last chappie!!! Clap 4 me!!!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After the months of preparation the talent show had began starting off with Mash Melons singing 'Fruity Groovy'. Their song filled the entire Great Hall, making a few of the students get up and start dancing. But the judges, Dumbledore, Snape and Madam Hooch all looked as though their performance was a joke.  
  
Out in the audience, Emma, Lauren and Steph sat watching the Mash Melons sing, or more like blocking there ears from their singing. Emma tapped Lauren on the shoulder and whispered, "Is he even singing?"  
  
"How could you call that singing?" Steph yelled across at her, still not to happy with her.  
  
Behind them, Ron sat with his arms crossed and staring. He couldn't think of what was worse, them singing or Hermione sitting behind him trying to sneak his attention. Ron let out a long sigh and saw someone coming along to sit next to him. He looked up and saw that it was Emily, looking prettier than usual.  
  
"Hey, do you mind?" Emily asked pointing to the seat.  
  
"Not at all," Ron said beckoning her to sit down.  
  
Emily smiled at him and sat down making her comfortable. As she sat, she heard a little 'huff!' coming from behind her. She turned around quickly and saw Hermione looking very sour about the seating arrangements.  
  
Emily turned her attention back to the stage and smiled as the band sang. She leant over to Ron's ear and whispered, "Have they been singing about squashing fruit this whole time?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much, they once put it in a blender," Ron said nodding slightly.  
  
Emily giggled which sent shivers down Ron's spine. He missed hearing Emily giggled at his stupid comments. Why did he have to throw that all away for stuck up Hermione? Ron took a quick glance at Emily and a small grin appeared across his face. He was glad that she chose to sit next to him.  
  
Behind the stage, Ginny, Paul, Tom and Rhys all stood shaking like leaves. One, by one the acts went until the host, Lee Jordon, announced that it was their turn to go up.  
  
"Please give a warm welcome to P.O.H!" Lee yelled walking off the stage.  
  
"Ready?" Ginny said looking at each of them.  
  
They all nodded and put their hands together.  
  
"One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, P.O.H!' all four of them yelled and lifted their hands in the air and walked out on stage. (A/N. No- one probably would have known that I copied that from Blue. They do that before going on stage!)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny walked out on stage and waved out at the screaming audience. She tried to look around and spot her friends but the stage lights shone brightly in her eyes causing her to squint. She looked over her shoulder at the guys and after they finished waving to the crowd, they smiled at Ginny and went over to their instruments.  
  
This was it, they were about to show the whole school what they had been practicing these many months. Ginny took the microphone off its stand and said a few quick words before they started.  
  
"I hope that all you guys like this, and yeah I just hope you like it," Ginny said blushing at her own stupid comment.  
  
Ginny nodded to the boys and they knew that it was their queue. They began to play the song on their instruments. Ginny held the microphone up to her face and began to sing on her queue. (A/N. The song they singing is 'Best in Me' by Blue. I would have said that in the story but it would stuff up the whole Lauren meeting her guy :P)  
  
From the moment I met you I just knew you'd be mine You touched my hand and I knew that this Was gonna be our time I don't ever wanna lose this feeling, I don't wanna spend a moment apart  
  
'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you  
  
Ginny took in a breath and continued on her singing, the crowd and the judges getting into it.  
  
Every day that I'm here with you, I know that it feels right And I've just got to be near you every day and every night And you know that we belong together, It just had to be you and me  
  
'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you  
  
And you know that we belong together, It just had to be you and me  
  
The boys know joined in for the last part of the song.  
  
'Cos you bring out the best in me, Like no-one else can do That's why I'm by your side, 'Cos you bring out the best of me, Like no-one else can do That's why I'm by your side, And that's why I love you 'Cos you bring out the best in me, Like no-one else can do That's why I'm your side, And that's why I love you.  
  
Ginny took the microphone away from her mouth while the boys put down their instruments. The audience stood up in their seats and applauded, even the judges were, except Snape of course. All four of them bowed to them and quickly exited off the stage, as Lee Jordon cam back on calling up the next people.  
  
Behind the stage, Ginny walked up to the wall and breathed heavily leaning on her arm. Rhys began squealing and hugged each one of them unable to control his excitement.  
  
"I can't believe we just did that," Ginny said finally speaking.  
  
"Me either," Laura said coming up the stairs behind the stage hugging Ginny.  
  
"Were we good?" Paul asked his hands shaking in his pockets.  
  
"Good? You guys were bloody great!" Laura screamed jumping on the spot.  
  
Paul blushed scratching the back of his head. Rhys had calmed down by this stage and went a really pale colour, making his freckles stand out more than usual. Tom quickly walked over to him and supported him.  
  
"I-was-really-GREAT!" Rhys said between his teeth and jumped high in the air, causing Tom to fall to the ground.  
  
"Sssshhh!" said the Professor guarding the back of the stage.  
  
"Sorry," all of them whispered and sat on the stairs on the side of the stage.  
  
"Laura, wait," Tom called as she was about to go.  
  
"Yeah," Laura said turning around to face him.  
  
"Thanks you what you said, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have just done what I did," Tom said looking down at the floor.  
  
Laura smiled and threw her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. Tom smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her back tightly. The Professor gave a little cough and they both broke apart blushing slightly.  
  
"Let's go," Laura said holding back her giggles.  
  
Tom nodded and said, "I agree."  
  
The two of them walked off, taking one last look at the grumpy Professor and burst out into fits of giggles, setting him off once again.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Don't go anywhere; we'll be back after this short brake!" Lee Jordon announced as they stopped for a little brake before continuing with the show.  
  
After Lee had finished, Peter jumped out of his seat and ran to the side of the stage where Ginny and the others were all sitting.  
  
"Ginny!" he called running up to her.  
  
Ginny heard his voice and grinned. She hopped off the step and run up to him. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. Ginny looked into Peter's eyes and grinned even more.  
  
"Can you believe what we did?" Ginny asked cheerfully.  
  
"I sure can! You guys really did well," Peter said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Peter looked passed Ginny and saw Tom and the others greeting Emma, Lauren and Steph. Peter took Ginny by the hand and walked over to where Tom was standing. Tom noticed them coming and turned away staring off into the distance.  
  
"Tom, I need to tell you something," Peter said calmly and let go of Ginny's hand.  
  
"I'll be over here if you need me," Ginny said knowing it was her queue to leave.  
  
Peter watched her go and greet Lauren with a giant hug before turning his attention back to Tom who still wasn't daring to look at him. Peter walked right over to him and stood next to him making Tom fidget away a little.  
  
"You were really great up there," Peter said pointing to the stage.  
  
"Thanks," Tom mumbled.  
  
"What I really came over hear to say was, well, I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you and I'd be honored to be your friend," Peter said holding out his hand.  
  
Tom looked quickly up at Peter then back down at his hand before him. Tom took in a deep breath and took a quick glance at Peter who was smiling broadly at him. Tom gave a quick half smile and grabbed hold of Peter's hand and shook it.  
  
Tom looked up into Peter's eyes and he smiled at him. As Tom was about to pull away, Peter pulled Tom into a manly hug. Tom's eye widened as Peter pulled him into the hug. Tom smiled weakly and patted him on the back.  
  
Peter pulled away, his smile still visible on his face. Tom fidgeted a little making sure to not look Peter directly in the eyes. Peter laughed at Tom's actions and put his arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Take it as you don't hug guys often?" Peter said laughing slightly.  
  
"Couldn't say I have recently," Tom said in an odd sounding voice.  
  
Peter let out another laugh and the lights suddenly went off and the only ones visible were the ones on stage. The show was about to begin again. Emma, Lauren and Steph quickly jogged back over to their seats, while Ginny, Paul and Rhys went back behind the stage.  
  
"Talk to you after," Peter whispered in Tom's ear and walked away back to his seat.  
  
Tom smiled as he walked off before turning back around towards the stage and run quickly up the stairs as Lee Jordon came back out on the stage introducing the next band to come on stage.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
As the talent show was becoming to a close, the audience was starting to become restless. The acts now were just so cruddy and no-one could stand to watch them anymore. The next band came up, looking as bad as nearly most of the acts did and began to sing their song, badly.  
  
"I wish they could get some half decent people on this show," Lavender said blocking them from her view with her hand.  
  
"Like totally," Parvati said coping Lavender's move.  
  
"Humph!" Hermione said glaring at Ron and Emily chatting away happily.  
  
"I know what you mean Hermione, it's terrible," Lavender said now blocking her ears.  
  
"Humph!" Hermione said a little louder this time.  
  
Ron stopped talking to Emily and looked behind him to see Hermione shrinking down low in her seat glaring at him. Ron rolled his eyes and turned back around in his seat. Hermione's eyes widened. How dare he just roll his eyes at her! Hermione Granger!  
  
"HUMPH!" Hermione nearly yelled, seeking Ron's attention.  
  
Ron was about to turn around and yell straight into her snotty little face when Emily put her arm out to stop him and turned around herself. She turned around to see Hermione's eyes nearly on fire with rage.  
  
"Get over yourself Hermione you ugly little snot!" Emily hissed at her and turned back around.  
  
"You can talk," Hermione hissed back.  
  
"Yeah I can talk, unlike yourself, stop acting so stuck up and see you can't own Ron!" Emily said trying to keep her voice down.  
  
"I do own him; he's MY boyfriend if you hadn't forgotten he dumped you!" Hermione said nearly yelling.  
  
"And if you keep acting like this I think the same will happen to you!" Ron turned around and shouted at her.  
  
Hermione's eyes nearly burst out of her head. Did he just say he would dump her? He wouldn't dare! Did he have no idea who he was talking to? Surely she had heard wrong.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione said trying not to worry.  
  
"You heard me Hermione! If you don't stop acting so stuck up and snotty towards people I will gladly dump you!" Ron shouted at her again.  
  
"Ron, it's me, Hermione, you only dump Emily which you have already done," Hermione said leaning over to the back of his seat.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself this time Hermione," Ron said and turned back around in his seat.  
  
Hermione held on tightly to the back of Ron's seat, just staring off into the distance. He really had said he'd dump her. He even said he'd GLADLY dump her. Hermione bit her bottom lip and leant back in her seat, holding back the tears.  
  
"Are you OK? Lavender asked putting an arm around her.  
  
Hermione was now just staring at the floor slightly shaking. She closed her eyes tightly, threw Lavender's arm off her and ran out of the hall, her tears rolling down her cheeks. Lavender saw how sad Hermione's face was and glared at the back of Ron's head. She stood up and slapped Ron hard over the back of his head and followed after Hermione, Parvati following suit.  
  
"Gees, what bitches," Ron mumbled rubbing his head.  
  
"I know," Emily said smiling at him.  
  
Ron half smiled while rubbing his head. Emily turned away and blushed, focusing back on the Jolly Rogers. Ron continued to stare at her until an idea sprang into his head, even though it was throbbing like hell.  
  
"Wanna get outta here and go for a walk?" Ron asked shyly.  
  
Emily looked back at him and smiled sweetly. She nodded and got up after Ron, who had grabbed onto her hand tightly and lead her out of the hall, a huge grin now on his face.  
  
Ahead of their row, Emma, Lauren and Steph were quietly chatting while Lee Jordon announced the next band, some band called Blue. While they spoke, there was a huge applause, which caught the three girls' ears.  
  
They all looked up and on stage before them were four very hot and fit guys. The three girl's jaws dropped and their eyes were glued to the four guys before their eyes. Emma sighed watching the blonde one whose turn it was to sing.  
  
"God, he's hot," Emma said not taking her eyes of the blonde guy.  
  
"Hey back off! I saw him first!" Lauren yelled back at her.  
  
"No way, I had dibs on him first!" Steph said slapping Lauren on the arm.  
  
"No I did!" Emma shouted back at her.  
  
"No me!" Lauren shouted.  
  
"Me!"  
  
"No me!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"Shut up will you?" a girl with black hair hissed from behind them.  
  
The three of them suddenly fell silence all still staring at the young blonde guy singing. Emma sighed again and rested her head on Lauren's shoulder.  
  
"I saw him first," Emma hissed out of the side of her mouth.  
  
"Stop being so blonde Emma I did," Lauren hissed back still staring.  
  
"Me," Steph hissed back.  
  
"Na-uh I did!"  
  
"I do believe it was me!"  
  
"More like me!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
All the acts had been preformed and it was now time to announce the winner. Lee Jordon skipped up on the stage holding the small winners trophy in his right hand. He walked up to the microphone and spoke clearly into it.  
  
"The judges have come to a decision, and their decision is..," Lee said slowly opening the envelope.  
  
Ginny grabbed hold of Rhys' hands and closed her eyes, praying it was their band name he read out. Paul started to pace and Tom just stood against the wall staring down at the ground.  
  
"The winners of Hogwarts student talent show is..," Lee said, "BLUE!"  
  
Ginny opened her eyes shocked. She looked over at four boys who hugged each other before going out on stage to clam their well deserved prize. Rhys let go of Ginny's hand and watched the four of them ran out on stage.  
  
"YES!" yelled Emma, Lauren and Steph just wanting to see the blonde kid again.  
  
"How could they win?" Ginny said stamping her foot.  
  
"Ginny, who cares, what matters is that we tried and had fun," Tom said still watching the floor.  
  
"And you know what else?" Rhys said piping up.  
  
"What? We learnt we suck?" Paul said sourly.  
  
"No... We found out that, the four of us make a pretty good team," Rhys said this time actually making some sense.  
  
"Your right," Ginny said still upset.  
  
"I guess so," Paul said shrugging.  
  
"Let's be good sports and actually congratulate them on their win?" Tom suggested.  
  
"Good idea Tom," Ginny said finally smiling.  
  
The crowd broke out into cheers and a huge applause as the boys of Blue took a bow and walked off stage, the blonde kid, jumping more like it off stage.  
  
"And as promised, get ready for the after talent show disco!" Lee shouted as a swish of Dumbledore's wand the chairs disappeared and was lit with a few different coloured disco lights.  
  
"Good win," Ginny said to the Blue boys as they came off stage.  
  
"Thanks, you guys were bloody brilliant too," said the one with brown spiked hair.  
  
"You guys were better," Rhys said grinning.  
  
"We appreciate it, I'm Duncan by the way," said the one with brown hair again.  
  
"I'm Ginny, and that's Paul, Rhys and Tom," Ginny said pointing each one of them out.  
  
"I'm Lee," the blonde one said leaning over Duncan's shoulder, "And that's Antony and that's Simon."  
  
"Nice to meet you guys," Tom said.  
  
"Would you guys like to join us out there?" Ginny asked pointing out towards the disco.  
  
"Love too," Simon said and he and his three mates followed Ginny and the others out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Is that Ginny with my man?" Emma asked as she saw Ginny and the others with the four Blue boys.  
  
"You mean my man," Lauren snapped back.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Antony, Duncan, Lee and Simon," Ginny introduced as they came over.  
  
"Hi," said Emma, Lauren and Steph all staring at Lee.  
  
"Where's Laura?" Tom asked looking around for her.  
  
"Dunno really," Lauren said who caught Lee's eye.  
  
"Someone looking for me," Laura said who just suddenly appeared at Tom's side.  
  
"Don't forget me now," Peter said who walked up to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"And these are Laura and Peter," Ginny said pointing the two of them out.  
  
"Nice to meet yah, we our Duncan, Antony, Lee and Simon," Antony said introducing themselves.  
  
Laura smiled at them and walked over to Emma who was still staring at Lee. Peter grabbed Ginny by the waist and pulled her onto the dance floor for a slow, romantic dance.  
  
"Steph, would you like to dance with me?" Rhys asked getting down on one knee.  
  
Steph blushed, forgetting about fighting for Lee with Emma and Lauren and agreed. Rhys grinned and took her hand and took her out onto the dance floor, dancing close to Ginny and Peter.  
  
"Hope he chooses me," Emma whispered to Lauren out of the side of her mouth.  
  
"I know this might seem a bit forward but would like to dance with me?" Lee asked Lauren staring down into her eyes.  
  
"I'd love too," Lauren said loud taking a quick glance at Emma.  
  
Lee grinned cheekily and grabbed hold of her hand and took her off onto the floor as well. Emma stamped her foot on the ground and stormed off to the toilets. Laura watched her go and shrugged and watched her friends dance.  
  
"Best be off, I see a chick waiting for a dance!" Simon said noticing a girl standing on the sidelines.  
  
"Me too, I promised Lucy I'd meet her, nice meeting you!" Antony said and ran off.  
  
Duncan shrugged and turned towards Paul and Tom who both still remained on the sidelines.  
  
"Wanna see if we can score a chick on the floor?" Duncan asked pointing towards the dance floor.  
  
"Sure why not," Paul said and followed after Duncan.  
  
Tom waved goodbye to Paul and stood next to Laura who was still watching her friends dance along side the boys. Tom began to stare back at the ground, every so often taking glances at Laura.  
  
"I need some fresh air," Laura said and quickly jogged out of the hall.  
  
Laura pushed opened the Great Hall doors and took in long deep breaths of fresh air. She jumped as she heard one of the Great Hall doors open with a creak. She whipped around and Tom appeared behind the door, smiling at her.  
  
"You scared me," Laura said clutching her chest.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Tom said walking over to her.  
  
Laura smiled then turned away from him, for some reason she couldn't find herself able look at him. She moved her eyes and looked around at everything around her, taking small glances in Tom's direction.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Tom asked looking at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"What? Nothing's the matter what gave you that idea!" Laura squealed saying that all rather quickly.  
  
Tom laughed as he heard he squeal before turning away from he yet again. Laura blushed and kicked the ground still able to speak to him, thoughts running threw her mind. Laura shook all the thoughts aside then suddenly spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry," Laura said feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"What you sorry for?" Tom said trying to look at her.  
  
"For, um. well dumping you," Laura mumbled fiddling with her fingers.  
  
"Forget it, that's over with, I'm over it," Tom said his throat suddenly going dry.  
  
"Not it's not because-,"  
  
"Because why?" Tom asked getting more and more confused.  
  
Laura felt her palms starting to sweat and pain running threw them as well. Laura let out a groan before throwing her arms around Tom's neck and planted a kiss on his lips. She quickly relised what she had done and pulled away her cheeks burning.  
  
Tom stood there, looking like he was going to say something but forgot exactly what it was. Laura swung her arms, her cheeks feeling like they were on fire, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Say something it's to quiet!" Laura said blushing even more speaking to him.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BOARDER?" yelled a voice none other than James'.  
  
"What I didn't do anything," Tom said his cheeks going redder than usual.  
  
"DON'T LIE! YOU KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND!" James yelled walking over to them, his wand raised.  
  
"I didn't! She-," Tom began.  
  
"SHE DID IT? I DOUBT THAT! I KNOW THAT YOU HAD SOME SORT OF THING FOR HER!" James yelled at the tope of his lungs.  
  
"James, I actually kissed him, he didn't do anything," Laura said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry Laura, I know he forced you too," James shouted calming down.  
  
"Listen I did nothing! She came onto me!" Tom yelled.  
  
"Bullshit she did! Like she'd come onto you!" James yelled his wand pointing at Tom's chest.  
  
"I did James!" Laura said beginning to cry.  
  
"You'll regret this Boarder!" James yelled, "Avada Kedava!"  
  
"TOM!" Laura screamed as a green light filled the corridor.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Well that it for that chapter. One more to go! I'm so happy, well here's this one anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this, mainly Emma who was kept asking if I've finished :P Well, please R&R and get ready for the final chapter!  
  
~KiTtY cOpY cAt~ 


	30. The End of Another Year

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter only my characters.  
  
The long awaited FINAL CHAPTER! (For me anyway..) Please enjoy it as much as I did writing it, the final chapter. Sorry I love saying that. final chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"TOM!" Laura screamed as she watched a green flash of light shot out of the end of James' wand and head straight towards Tom.  
  
Laura shut her eyes as the light grew stronger and stronger. She couldn't bare the pain any longer. She closed them as tight as they could go just before the light had disappeared.  
  
Laura took in one last gulp before reopening her eyes, to see the sight of Tom lying motionless on the floor. She opened her eyes, inch by inch until she had opened them enough to see Tom laying on the floor his back to her.  
  
"Oh my god, Tom, Tom please wake up!" Laura screamed running over and kneeling next to him.  
  
Laura knelt down next to him and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him, hopefully to get him to wake up. Laura began to whisper to him to wake up, shaking him harder with frustration. Streams of tears began to fall down Laura's cheeks watching the look on Tom's face and how white and pale he looked.  
  
"He's dead?" James asked walking slowly over his wand still in his hand.  
  
"No, he's alive, aren't you Tom? Tom please answer me," Laura pleaded staring down at his pale lifeless face.  
  
James smirked a little as he saw Tom laying on the ground, not moving and from the looks of it pretty much dead. He knelt down next to Laura and put an arm on Laura's shoulder which she threw off.  
  
"Lawz, please don't be mad at me," James said sadly staring into her face.  
  
"Be mad at you? You've killed Tom and you expect me to like you the way I did?" Laura screamed turning to face him with blood shot eyes.  
  
"But-,"  
  
James was cut off as he heard a little moan come from the floor. He shot a look down at Tom whose eyes closed tightly before reopening a little, just enough to see through. James' eyes widened and he backed away a little still staring at Tom's eyes which were darting around the corridor before stopping when he saw Laura.  
  
"Tom, y-y-your alive," Laura said breathless staring at Tom happily.  
  
Tom closed his eyes and slowly nodded as Laura helped him sit up. He opened his eyes this time staring right at James who was nearly up against the wall in fear. Tom glared at him as Laura helped him on his feet.  
  
"How did you survive?" James asked in disbelief.  
  
"Easy," Tom croaked, "I tried to avoid it."  
  
"Tried? You're still here!" James squealed frightened.  
  
"Yeah it only paralyzed me a little and hurt me a little on my shoulder," Tom said winching as Laura tried putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
James' eyes narrowed and he began to glare at Tom fully with hate. He rose his wand once again but this time both pointing at both Laura and Tom. Laura hid behind Tom whimpering a little.  
  
"I do love you Laura, truly but, if I must kill you to kill that thing before me I will," James said with hate in his voice.  
  
"I wouldn't think about it," Tom said glaring at him.  
  
"And why's that?" James asked his voice sounding different than usual.  
  
Tom began to smile and nodded passed him. James turned around and his confident face left as soon as he saw Dumbledore and McGonagall standing behind him both of their arms crossed and neither of them looking happy.  
  
"This way Mr Thomas," McGonagall said beckoning him upstairs with her hand.  
  
"Why's that Professor?" James asked gulping hard.  
  
"To discuss your expulsion," Dumbledore said not sounding happy at all.  
  
James went a real pale white and began to walk slowly in front of Dumbledore who was taking him up to his office. McGonagall ran over to Tom checking him all over to make sure he was all alright.  
  
"You should go to the hospital wing just incase," she said after looking him all over.  
  
"I'm fine miss," Tom said before winching again when she put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"That will need to be checked out," McGonagall said before looking over at Laura who stood beside Tom holding him up.  
  
"Miss Wilson could you please take him up to the hospital wing?" she asked her.  
  
"Yes Professor," Laura said quietly and began to help Tom walk to the hospital wing.  
  
Laura had her arm around Tom's waist as he had his around her shoulders as they hobbled along. They began to hobble up the stairs towards the hospital wing.  
  
"Thanks Laura," Tom croaked as they began to climb the stairs.  
  
"What for?" she asked with a laugh.  
  
"Standing by me and helping me back there," Tom croaked again stopping for a second.  
  
Laura smiled broadly and turned away blushing. Even though it was night, Tom could tell that her cheeks were bright red with embarrassment. Tom laughed and began to walk again but Laura held him back.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I did," she said blushing even more.  
  
"And what did you do?" Tom asked.  
  
"Kissing you," she said really quietly.  
  
It was now Tom's turn to blush brightly. He turned away quickly and then turned back and stared into her eyes which were still red from crying so hard before.  
  
"You don't regret it do you?" Tom asked slightly scared of what her answer was going to be.  
  
"What? No, no of course not, not unless you do," Laura said all rather fast.  
  
"No I don't, man don't I regret it, but do you?" Tom asked again dreaming off.  
  
"Tom, you don't regret it then neither do I," Laura said as she closed her eyes and kissed Tom and before to long he began to kiss her back.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The night of the talent show had passed and it was now the next day, and for all the others, they couldn't wait to get down to the hospital wing and see Tom.  
  
"Please miss, for like five minutes?" Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Alright but not a minute longer!" Madam Pomfrey said with a sigh.  
  
Ginny grinned and walked in behind her followed Paul, Peter and Rhys who all were disparate to see Tom. They walked down to his bed where he sat upright with Laura in a chair her head resting on his bed asleep.  
  
"My gosh, Tom are you alright?" Ginny asked walking around to the other side of Tom's bed.  
  
"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey said I can go after, my shoulder just needs a few days to heal properly," Tom said smiling.  
  
"Great, just in time to go to the end of school feast!" Rhys said drool appearing out of the side of his mouth.  
  
"Did you two finally get it together?" Paul asked nodding in the direction of Laura asleep on the chair.  
  
Tom blushed and said, "If you put it that way then yeah we did."  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" Ginny squealed hugging Tom lightly.  
  
"Yeah man, good job," Peter said shaking Tom's free hand.  
  
"Thanks," Tom said noticing Laura move a little before waking up.  
  
"Well, she awakes," Paul said smirking down at her.  
  
"Huh? What?" Laura asked sounding slightly doped up.  
  
"Nothing, don't worry," Tom said kissing her on her forehead.  
  
"Enough times up out!" Madam Pomfrey screeched coming around to Tom's bed.  
  
"Wait; please don't make them go yet!" Emily said who came bursting into the hospital wing covered in sweat.  
  
"What ever for my I ask?" Madam Pomfrey asked sternly.  
  
"Please miss, just a few more minutes?" Emily pleaded giving her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed and smiled sweetly, she couldn't resist any kid's puppy dog eyes. She nodded and said, "Five more minutes then you all must leave," and left and went into her office.  
  
"Thanks Em, you scored us a few more minutes," Paul said grinning at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Paul but you can't stay, only Rhys and Laura can," Emily said sadly staring at her little brother.  
  
"Why can't we?" Peter asked piping up.  
  
"Because, well, it's a surprise just for Tom," Emily said.  
  
"And how come the other two get to stay and not us?" Ginny asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"Because the surprise is for them as well," Emily said sighing, wishing they would leave.  
  
"But you said it was for Tom!" Paul shouted as Emily began to push him out the door.  
  
Tom, Rhys and Laura laughed as Emily struggled to get the three of them out the door. After they heard a bang of the hospital wing doors closing, Emily came rushing up to Tom's bed.  
  
"Now wait here," Emily said puffing and run back down to open the doors again.  
  
They watched her go and shrugged to each other as they heard the doors open and close again. Before to long, Emily returned at the side of Tom's bed a huge grin across her face.  
  
"Guys, I'd like you to meet the real Herman," Emily said loudly and footsteps could be heard coming closer.  
  
"The real Herman? What you on bou-?" Tom began but stopped as soon as he saw his friend at the end of his bed.  
  
The other two mouths's dropped to the floor. Before them was a blonde/brown haired, brown eyed boy which all three of them knew to well as their friend Nick. Laura squealed before jumping out of her seat and flung her arms around his neck, knocking his cap off his head and onto the floor.  
  
"Nick, what the hell, how are you, why are you here?" Rhys asked his mouth still dangling open.  
  
"I was Herman, should know me better Rhys," Nick said smirking at his friend.  
  
"Yeah we did, that's why we're shocked! We always thought you'd come back as a hot chick!" Rhys said stupidly taking Laura off Nick.  
  
"But Herman was my cat," Tom said goggling at Nick.  
  
"Yeah and that cat was me, yah mum turned me into one!" Nick said smiling.  
  
Tom blushed and told Nick how sorry he was for what his mum did. Emily gave her goodbyes and left the four of them to catch on what they'd missed.  
  
"Are you going to start school here?" Laura asked excitedly.  
  
"I'm gonna try too, I got an appointment to see Dumbledore after the school year's over," Nick said staring down at the floor.  
  
"I hope you can enroll! You can take that stupid James' position," Laura said crossing her arms.  
  
"He will, and then it will be just like old times," Tom said smiling.  
  
Nick smiled weakly before staring back at the floor deep in thought. He didn't see why Dumbledore wouldn't let him in, unless he found out about his deep darkest secret from his past which still scared him.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After the long, fun filled feast and spending the last night in the castle, the students said goodbye to Hogwarts and bordered the Hogwarts Express back home. They packed their trunks on the train along with everything else and began a long train ride back home.  
  
"I'm going to miss Hogwarts," Emily said who was sharing a compartment with Ron.  
  
"Me too, but I can't wait to go home again," Ron said smiling.  
  
"I'm not, I hate my home," Emily said shyly and looked out the window.  
  
"I know Em, but guess what? I can ask my mum and she'll probably let you stay a while at my house," Ron said happily.  
  
Emily looked back and Ron and smiled sweetly at him. She nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder and drifting off to sleep. Ron blushed and his ears went red before he began to rest his head on hers and fell asleep as well.  
  
Down at the other end of the carriage, Ginny sat with Laura, Paul, Peter, Rhys and Tom who all seemed just as sad as Emily and Ron about leaving Hogwarts behind.  
  
"Wish you could have stayed," Paul said glumly leaning on the edge of the window.  
  
"You have it hard at your house don't you?" Peter asked sadly.  
  
"Yep, our step mother hates us, need I say more?" Paul said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't be so down Paul, you can always stay at our houses will gladly have you stay," Ginny said sweetly who was resting on Peter's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Rhys said who was sitting next to Paul.  
  
"Thanks guys, I owe you one," Paul said sleepily.  
  
The other smiled at him and soon the whole lot of them fell asleep and dreaming of what the next year at Hogwarts would bring them.  
  
As soon as the train pulled into the station, all the kids which were asleep woke and began to get off the train and get ready for the long goodbyes to their friends. Ginny woke and looked up sadly at Peter; she was going to miss him like crazy over the holidays. He smiled down at her as he helped her up and they began to collect their belongings.  
  
After getting their trunks and had gotten back out into the muggle world, it was finally time for Ginny to say goodbye to all her friends she had made that year. Ginny sniffled before she threw her arms around Laura's neck.  
  
"See you soon Gin," Laura said as they broke apart, said goodbye to all the others, and quickly skipped off to find someone from her family.  
  
"Come here you two," Ginny said and pulled both Rhys and Tom into a hug.  
  
The boys hugged Ginny back, and gave her quick kisses on her cheeks. Ginny then turned towards Peter who had just said goodbye to Paul. Ginny smiled and ran into his arms for their last hug for a while.  
  
"I'll write to you," Peter whispered in her ear.  
  
"Me too," Ginny said as they shared one last kiss goodbye.  
  
"Bye!" called Peter, Rhys and Tom as they set off to find their families.  
  
Ginny waved goodbye to them before turning around to Paul who was last and who looked rather down and upset. Ginny smiled and as she went to hug him something came over her, a strange feeling she hadn't felt towards him. She couldn't understand what it was but as she hugged him it felt like they were the only two there and everything around them was blurred.  
  
"Miss you," Paul said in her ear as they hugged.  
  
"I'll miss you too little guy," Ginny said roughing up his hair.  
  
"Hey!" Paul said flattening his hair.  
  
Ginny laughed as he tried to flatten his hair. Paul stopped flattening it and began to turn away. Ginny smiled as she called, "I'll miss you Paul! See you soon!"  
  
Paul turned back around and nodded as he waved goodbye to her before he disappeared around a corner. Ginny felt tears building up but threw them aside and ran off to find her mum. She found her mum along with all her brother, including Ron who was saying his last goodbye to Emily.  
  
"Goodbye Em," Ron whispered as they hugged.  
  
"Please don't cry Ron," Emily said sniffling trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"I won't," Ron said as they pulled apart.  
  
"See you round buddy ol' pal," Emily said giggling and began to walk away.  
  
"See you," Ron said quietly watching her go.  
  
Ron watched her go and as he watched her he rejoined his family and they began to walk off. Ron took one last look at Emily and smiled weakly.  
  
"I love you Emily," Ron mumbled before turning away.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hip, hip hooray!!!!!!!!!!!! I have like finished this story!!!! Ain't it great? I hope all you people who reviewed like and enjoyed my story as much I did writing it. And I would just like to say to look out for my new story I'm beginning to write, 'The Year of Change', which will be up soon once I begin finishing it. Please R&R and thank you to every1 who did and I hope to see your reviews soon in my next story and the one's to come!  
  
~KiTtY cOpY cAt~ 


End file.
